Buria
by AlyDhampir
Summary: This is a DPOV & RPOV. This is the story of what happened after 'Last Sacrifice' Abe and Janine have grown tired of trying to get around Rose to talk to Dimitri, but they have a plan, but who will be in danger this time and who will be a hero and save the day, if its even possible!
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys like this, I didn't think there was anything like this yet and I always wondered how it had all gone down after 'Last Sacrifice' let me know what you think (:  
-I do not own any of these Characters they are the wonderful work of Richelle Mead, those this story line is my own.-**_

_**XOX Enjoy! **_

_**~DPOV~**_

'_Soft full lips made their way leisurely down my chest, the fire inside me increasing with every new graze . A curtain of soft brown hair trickled over my sensitive skin in their wake, as long deft fingers caressed the plains of my body, I was painfully aware of every inch of the warm silky skin pressed against mine. I would know those tantalizing fingers, those perfect sculpted lips and that beautiful hair anywhere; it belonged to the love of my life; _

"_Roza" her name fell out of my lips in a moan. Her teeth grazing my earlobe as I moaned her name again. Her fingers made quick time of unbuttoning my jeans. Once off she joined our bodies, bringing me closer and closer to that world altering peace I had only ever found with her._

"_Roza, Oh my Roza..." I made a noise of pure animalistic pleasure as I felt myself teetering on the brink of pure bliss, I was halted from my peace _when a faint familiar noise burst through the haze and my eyes flew open.

I felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over me. I was suddenly staring up at the rich gold material hanging from the canopy of my bed. Blinking the memories of my dream away I tried to slow my breathing, concentrating on slowing my pounding, erratic heart, when I heard the faint noise again. I rolled onto my side and met a pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes staring across at me, those eyes crinkled in a grin as a small giggle escaped her lips. That was the noise that had awoken me from my dream, Rose's quiet laughter as she watched me sleeping.

"Oh, Comrade I'm sorry did I wake you? It seemed to me like you were having a pretty great dream, well from what I could hear anyway." Rose's whole face lit up as she gave me one of her best man-eater-smiles, her hand coming to rest over my still frantic heart. In that moment I realised that I must have been saying... Correct that, moaning her name in my sleep. My skin began to flush and heat up under her hand but I held her gaze, I watched as the humorous look in her eyes shifted into something different, something I could recognise instantly, because I'm sure the look in her eyes matched mine… hunger.

I brought my lips to hers kissing her softly at first, letting my love for her course through it. Brushing that beautiful bed tangled brown hair from her face as her hands splayed out against my chest, the kisses began to become more passionate and deeper. I pulled Rose's small frame to me, where she quickly straddled my lap and recreated my dream…without the interruption this time.

The weak afternoon Sun shone through the cracks in the curtains, baiting our bodies in its rays as we lay wrapped in each other's arms. I buried my face in Rose's hair, inhaling the heavenly scent of her fruity shampoo,before placing a kiss on her head. Rose's hand sought out mine, intertwining our fingers. My thumb caressing her palm as a soft blissfull sigh escaped her lips and sent her hot breath over my skin causing the hairs on my arms to rise.

"Mmm, I don't think I will ever get used to this…I love you Dimitri." Rose pulled back to look into my eyes as she spoke the last words, her gaze holding mine. Her love for me shining through her eyes, my heart skipped a beat before I could wrap my head around a response. My finger traced the healing pink scar on Rose's chest, evidence of the bullet that she had taken for her best friend the bullet that had come close to taking her away from me, she shivered lightly under my touch.

"Roza, My Roza, I love you too. So very much," I brushed my lips against her forehead, murmuring how much I loved her in Russian and embraced her tightly as she wiggled closer to me seeking the peace we found in each other.

We laid there lost in one another, my fingers and lips worshiping the perfection that is Rosemarie Hathaway, but sadly much too soon the outside world beckoned in the form of Rose's phone, I would have been happy to lay there adoring Rose all day, and I had a feeling with the look she gave me before she lifted to answer the phone she was thinking the same thing.

"Hello Old man, what do you want?" a smile spread across Rose's face as she answered the phone to her newly acquainted Moroi father. Ibrahim Mazur or Abe as most called him. Abe wasn't royal, but he might as well have been with the influence he had. Everybody knew who he was, he couldn't be ignored and that wasn't just because of his flamboyant choices in clothing, Abe had his finger in every pie, some things that probably weren't totally legal.

Rose had met Abe in Russia while attempting to find me in my altered state and fulfil a promise we had made to each other if one of us were turned Strigoi, After she thought she had succeeded in staking me she returned St Vladimir's academy,there Rose with the help of her mother the famous guardian Janine Hathaway, put two and two together to realise that the 'Zmey' was actually her father not someone hired to return her to Montana. After helping to clear her name and stop her from being executed for the Murder of Tatiana Ivashkov, the previous Queen of the Moroi world, Abe and Rose's relationship was growing stronger.

I had zoned out and was thinking about the looks I had been getting from Abe and Janine since they found out about Rose and I. We had yet to have out 'little talk' as every time they got near the topic Rose would suddenly claim she was tired and needed to lie down instantly, when Abe or Janine would question it she would promptly remind them she had been shot in the chest saving her best friend and now Queen Vasilisa, ultimately saving her life and deserved some rest. Sitting up against the headboard my thoughts were broken by Rose's voice, it had begun to rise in response to her father.

"What? Tell me what you want old man or we are not coming, you know I don't like being left out of the loop and neither does Dimitri," her voice was wary but final, she meant business, I watched her as he responded on the other end of the line, she was shaking her head her lips set in a grim line.

'But..' she had started to object but was interrupted, she remained silent listening patiently then finally let out a large sigh.

"Fine, whatever, we will be there, Bye.'' she huffed looking over at me with a full pout on her beautiful lips, I couldn't help but laugh at her dramatic response. I pulled her into my lap once she hung up and threw the phone into the pillows, She pressed her cheek to my bare chest draping her arms and legs over mine and looked up at me through her dark lashes, biting gently on her lower lip.

"What's wrong my Roza?" I ran my fingers over her cheekbone and smiled tentatively.

"Abe and Janine, they want to talk to me…" her eyes darted away, chewing on her lip "And….you, over dinner." her eyes met mine again and I saw what looked like fear and exasperation in her eyes, a shiver ran through my body, this was it, there was no more putting it of, it was time for our 'little talk'. This could get ugly. But Rose is worth it.

**What do you think? do you like it so far? I have a pretty strong idea of where I'm going with this but any suggestions are welcome.**

**XOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the people who reviewed and followed! im glad you like it so far, I just couldn't help myself I had to give you a new chapter!  
just a quick note, in my story this is after last sacrifice but the things in bloodline haven't happened and probably wont, I may come up with my own little Jill+ Adrian thing, I haven't figured that out yet, Alas.  
Anyway Enjoy!  
XOX**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

Dimitri removed himself from the tangle of limbs and blankets and made his way over to his wardrobe, picking his clothes for the day.

"Rose, would you stop worrying I will be fine. I promise, they're just curious, that is all." I was still sprawled ungainly on the bed, wrapped in the light summer quilt, sighing loudly I looked up to meet his gaze. Dimitri was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes, I could see concern in his gaze. Why was he concerned? Did he think Janine was going to attack him, or Abe was going to doll out some more C-4? I watched him as he dressed himself; it was so strange, Dimitri wasn't afraid of anything, well not anything but close enough. I pushed that thought aside, as Dimitri pulled a crisp white shirt on his magnificent body, fumbling with the small buttons. I couldn't watch it so i gracefully rose from the bed the blankets clinging to my body, but as I strode over to where he was struggling clothing himself, I watched as the material slipped down my body pooling on the floor at my feet, I stopped and looked up at Dimitri, his hand was frozen, his gaze locked on my body all thoughts of Abe and Janine long gone.

"See something you like?" I purred, smiling at the memories of the times I had previously said those words to Dimitri. Once before we really even knew each other, still awkwardly tottering around our attraction to each other, the other time had been after Dimitri had told me his love for me hadn't really faded and had shown me just that, I reached Dimitri and pushed his hands down to his sides, lifting up I planted a kiss on the middle of his chest then with deft fingers buttoned up his shirt, my hands smoothing it out and tucking it in marvelling in the hard body my Russian god the whole time.

"Time to go Comrade," I turned on my heels and proceeded to get myself dressed and presentable in record time, when he didn't respond I looked over at Dimitri, his eyes were boring into mine, a look of longing and confusion on his face. Confused myself I wondered what had brought that on. Quickly piecing it together, I laughed to myself. There weren't many times I didn't follow my words with actions, obviously Dimitri had expected more than a peck and a tuck in. I closed the space between us and pressed my lips to his, just as he began to thaw and respond, his hand reaching for my hair, I pulled back. Wedging my lower lip between my teeth to stop my satisfaction of how I affected him to show through, "We're going to be late Dimitri, and I know how much you hate to be late."

I pulled a reluctant Dimitri from the apartment; if I didn't know any better I would say his lips were set in something close to a pout, a pout? No, Dimitri didn't pout! He was a stone faced warrior. I couldn't hold it back, peals of laughter rang out from my lips, half-heartedly Dimitri swatted at my behind as his lips set in a true pout, escaped tears were trickling down my cheeks as we arrived at our destination. Dimitri pounded on the door, no one answered, he lifting his knuckle to pound on it again but it swung open, a slightly startled Lissa stood in the door way her eyes wide as she took in my attempts at holding back laughter and the pouty look on Dimitri's face, She had only ever really seen the guardian façade he was so good at,  
"it's just you two, I thought an army was at my door, what's going…" she was interrupted as Dimitri side stepped her bowing slightly and stormed into the room, Lissa looked at me stunned but I couldn't answer, I bent over as I went into fits of laughter, so much for guardians always hiding their emotions.

* * *

"As much as I hate to say it Dimitri, Rose is right," Lissa actually looked like it pained her to say that, I opened my mouth to yell at her but she cut me of "Abe and Janine wouldn't do anything to upset Rose, they know her to well, she's wild, dangerous and Insubordinate after all," both her and Dimitri laughed at that, those were the words Dimitri and Headmistress Kirova had used to describe me after they hauled us back to St Vladimir's. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned, Dimitri's laughter fell away as he looked at me, a smile tugging on his lips.

"You're right Queen Vasilisa, nobody is stupid enough to mess with my Roza," his eyes glowed with pride and I felt my earlier annoyance roll of me, I leant over and planted a soft kiss on his waiting lips, he returned it. We were momentarily, lost in each other when a voice spoke.

"God I'd say get a room but the only available one is our room," it was classic Christian, Lisa frowned at her boyfriend, she had been watching our 'couple moment' and had been smiling like the Cheshire cat. She thumped Christian on the chest suddenly, he looked completely shocked, "Geez Liss, what was that for?" he tentatively touched where her palm had made contact.

"You had to interrupt them didn't you!," she glared at Christian, Dimitri and I shared a brief shocked glance at each other, he too had no idea what she was on about, "They never act like that around anyone, it was amazing, their auras. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but yet I could tell they were still holding back, imagine their auras if they weren't" her eyes took on a dreamy glaze, Christian gagged.

"Gross liss, if they didn't hold back we'd have to get a new couch, I would never be able sit on it again otherwise and I really like that couch," Lissa shook her head and tugged Christian down beside her, she bared her cheek to him and he complied, placing a loving kiss on her soft skin, they then gazed into each other's eyes.

"Now who needs to get a room," my head whipped around to the person who spoke, it was Dimitri. He was smiling openly at Lissa and Christian and they were returning it, Lissa's cheeks had become more pink but otherwise they all seemed so totally at ease. The hairs on my arms rose and a tingle flashed through my skin, at that moment I realised we could be ourselves around Lissa and Christian. All those times we had hung out together like our trip to the court for Victors trial, Dimitri and I had to pretend like we weren't the other half of each other, just mentor and student, but now I didn't have to. My heart swelled and tears began to pool in my eyes, this was it, everything I had wanted since falling for Dimitri our acceptance as a couple. Suddenly I was filling the short distance between Dimitri and I on the couch, my lips were on his, in the back of my mind I realised he had been talking to Lissa but my attack had cut him off mid-sentence. I barely had the restraint to hold back all I was feeling, but I knew Lissa and Christian were okay with us, but not that okay they'd let me strip him to the skin and show him how much I was enjoying our new found freedom as a couple. When Dimitri recovered from my bombarding lips he melted into the kiss, running his fingers through my hair, his tongue slipping into my mouth where it caressed and massaged where it pleased, my fingers were clenching his shirt desperately.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, Dimitri and I jack-knifed apart both of us painting for air. An young Guardian, about Dimitri's age stood a few paces back from where we were intertwined on the couch, he was keeping his face in a perfect guardian mask but I could see a twinkle of amusement in his emerald green eyes. I realised then with a start that we were alone in the room, Lissa and Christian must have left to give us some time together.

"Guardian Tobin," Dimitri nodded politely in acknowledgment, slipping himself into guardian mode. Dimitri brushed down his shirt,but it didn't do any good, my mad clawing at his shirt had done un-reversible damage, shame too, it was a nice shirt.

"Guardian Belikov," he returned the polite nod "You are requested for private Guardian business for the royal council, I will be outside the door. Say your goodbyes, we need to leave right away." Without another word he turned away and disappeared out the door. Dimitri stood from the couch and leant down, placing a soft lingering kiss on my lips,

''I'll meet you at Abe's apartment for dinner, I won't be long, don't worry. I love you Roza.'' he stroked my cheek lightly and retreated out the door leaving me alone with my head reeling, what a crazy morning.

I found myself accepting the glass of wine Abe offered me as we nibbled on a selection of cheese and crackers, I knew I shouldn't, being the Queens guardian and all, but tonight I defiantly needed some liquid courage, but clearly my mother disapproved. I sat in the plush love seat across from my mother and father, Abe was drinking red wine and surprisingly my mother had her own glass, granted it was half the size of Abe's. It was kind of funny, my mum seemed to relax and let herself go around him, for that I was grateful. Often even around me the illustrious Janine Hathaway wore her guardian face at all times, but with Abe, she smiled laughed, joked and obviously schemed.

Dimitri was 40 minutes late, completely unlike him, I began to tear apart the napkin in my lap. Abe refilled my glass and I lifted it to my mouth and downed it, grateful for my slight buzz keeping me from completely freaking out.

"Maybe Mr Belivok has fled back to Russia, that would be the smartest thing to do after all." Abe grinned over at me, his fingers combing through his beard. I ignored him, checking my phone for messages for the hundredth time tonight. Nothing, again. My hands were shaking, what if he had run, was that what the look was in his eye today?. No not after everything we have been through, he loves me. He's just running a little late. After Abe told me a story about the time Janine and he spent together, there was a knock on the door my heart fluttered erratically as one of Abe's housekeepers answered it. Seconds later,in strode the most handsome man to walk this earth, even though it had been mere hours since we had seen each other my heart gave a squeeze as I saw him, but it almost stopped beating when his eyes met mine and he gave me one of his winning smiles. He joined us in the living room, shaking Abe's hand firmly, I'm sure if Dimitri had been any regular guy the tightness to which Abe squeezed hisvhand would have resulted in some broken bones, I shook my head. Dimitri then gave my mother the standard guardian nod, but instead of the blank face he gave her a friendly smile,

"Abe, Guardian Hathaway, thank you for inviting me tonight." They murmured in response but Dimitri only had eyes for me, clearly he too felt the strain from being away from each other with no way of contact. I knew we were being silly, but he really did feel like the other piece to my soul. He sat beside me and gave me a brief completely PG kiss, but the look in his eyes told me it meant more than that. Abe cleared his throat.

"Well now Mr Belikov had graced us with his presence we can tell you both our plans for the next week" Abe looked to my mother a brief look of mischief flinted across both their faces. Oh Shit, something was going down and I had a feeling I was going to regret agreeing to this 'family dinner'.

* * *

**would really like to know what you guys think of this so far? feed-back would be great, also any ideas! **  
**ahh Romitri **  
**ill try to update again tomorrow!**  
**XOX**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a little shorter then the last but its just a into chapter into something bigger! I'm so glad people are enjoying this!  
Enjoy **

**XOX**

* * *

"You did what?" I shot out of my chair and glared at my parents, they looked at me calmly clearly they had expected this. Dimitri's soft hand slipped into mine and pulled me back to the couch, I felt myself calm at the confident way he held my hand in both of his, but I couldn't relax completely, I sat with my back straight. Abe smiled at me then, Dimitri's hand clasped around mine was the only thing stopping me from wiping that smile of his face, I think Dimitri too realised this because he squeezed them tighter and whispered a string of soothing Russian words to me under his breath.

"We have already cleared it with Guardian Hans, both you and Mr Belikov will be having the next fortnight off, starting tomorrow." I tilted my head, he was unbelievable.

"Yes old man, I heard that the first time, I just want to know why?" Abe laughed like I had said something outrageous,

"Well, your mother and I wanted the chance to get to know your new…boyfriend," Abe's eyes flicked to Dimitri, his smile widening, "And what better way to do that then go away together as a family, just the four of us," Janine looked up at Abe, they shared a smile, clearly revealing in their own private joke.

"No! we are not leaving Lissa and Christian for some crazy bonding family holiday, no way in hell" I turned to Dimitri, "we are not going Comrade don't worry."

"Rose." Dimitri brushed his fingertips over my check bone, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but it's actually a good idea. It's a chance for you and your parents to get to know each other better, and for them to better understand us" the look he gave me as he said 'us' made my stomach fill with butterflies, I just stared into his eyes and floundered for words, my mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I tore my eyes away from Dimitri, looking over at my parents with my patent Rose Hathaway 'I'm doing something I really don't want to' look.  
"Fine whatever, but you're paying for everything." Abe chuckled,

"That was granted, seeing as you spent all your money traipsing around Russia looking for this guy" his finger pointed at Dimitri, Dimitri kept his face blank but his fingers twitched around mine. Although he knew I had forgiven him, Dimitri hated thinking or being reminded of his time as a strigoi and the horrible things he had done to me, I lifted his warm hand to my lips and pressed a kiss to it,  
"We'll meet you at the gates at 7:30." with that Dimitri and I swept out of the room before I could get my hands around my parents necks and..  
"Roza, stop, Its going to be fine." Dimitri stoped walking and pulled me into his arms resting his lips against my forehead "You know, it could even be fun." I looked up into the honest eyes of the love of my life. God I hoped so.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

At 7:25 Rose and I stood at the gates with our luggage at our feet, it was freezing cold. I had rugged Rose up in a down parka, scarf, and a woollen beanie. She looked so beautiful even all rugged up and red nosed, she caught me watching her and smiled, shaking her head.

"All of this isn't necessary Comrade I'm a guardian. I can handle a little cold weather, plus I feel like I'm suffocating," she pulled at her scarf, but I stopped her and wrapped my hands around her thin wrist and leant in kissing her lovingly, after letting my lips linger on hers I pulled back slightly to look into her eyes,

"I think you look so beautiful right now, like a snow angel," I breathed to her. Her eyes lit up with the complement, she lent in to kiss me but pulled back and looked over my shoulder. I turned to see Abe, Janine and a thin moroi man carrying their luggage.

We all huddled into the car quickly to get out of the cold. Janine was driving with Abe at her side, leaving Rose and I the back seat. Rose sat in the middle seat so I could wrap my arms around her and let her lean against me. Abe, Janine and I chatted politely, they kept to basic topics, thankfully. Rose stayed silent the whole time. It wasn't until Abe had become quiet that I looked down to see Rose's dark eyelashes fanned out against her cheeks, she was deep in sleep, her chest rising and falling steadily. Fearing id wake her I carefully draped my duster over her, just like I had in before in the ride home from the mall, though this time I was able to hold her close to me and kiss the soft hair framing her face.

* * *

5 hours later Janine pulled into a long winding driveway sheltered by large masses of trees on each side. Rose stirred against my chest, her eyes fluttering before opening, her eyes locked on mine and she smiled sleepily.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned, shuffling closer to me then realised there was something covering her and looked down at the duster spread over her body, her face broke out in a grin and a soft blush rose under her skin, my breath caught in my throat, She was such perfection.

"We are here." Abe chuckled, looking out the window a huge timber building came into views as we rounded a swerve in the driveway. It was 3 stories high, a huge modern cabin, there were small personal balconies spread over the upper floors, as well as stunning bay windows I was sure gave a magnificent views of the surrounding mountains. It was encircled in a flagstone outdoor area with a sunken fire-pit surrounded by wooden chairs, perfect for roasting marshmallows, behind the building I just caught the glimpse of a body of crystal clear water, a beautiful big pond covered in water lilies. The woods bordering it looked like they were barely being held back, the building had a perfect blend of hard-wood and stone. It was amazing like something out of a story book, I heard Roses stunned oohs and ahhs beside me as Janine pulled up to the front.

We all got out of the car silently, Rose and I in awe, immediately a good looking young male dhampir rushed over to us. Rose had taken off her winter gear at the start of our car ride, so there she stood in a tight black t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans, they rode low on her hips showing off a tasteful amount of her tanned flat skin, Her hair was out and wild around her face having spent 5 hours sleeping in a car, her cheeks tinted with pink from her previous blush. She looked exotic and beautiful, standing there her eyes wide in astonishment, the young man smiled at us each in turn politely, but when his eyes met Rosemarie he froze, clearly not paying attention Rose swept her hair behind her shoulder as she took in the building, the young boys jaw practically hit the floor, I would of found it amusing if this dhampir wasn't actually someone I could see Rose thinking was attractive. To make matters worse she realised he was there and unleashed one of her warm smiles on him, I could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to address us.

"M-mr Mazur, Sir." he stuttered and nodded ripping his eyes away from a still smiling Rose to look at Abe, composing himself. "I'm Alfie. The manager here, your room is ready, if you'd like I will show you to them, right this way" he briefly looked at Rose before turning and motioning to us to follow him through the grand wooden doors into an even grander hotel lobby. As he lead us through the foyer he motioned to a small geeky looking guy and pointed to the car "Go Get Mr Mazur and his guest bags and bring them to the grand suite please, as quick as you can" the young boy nodded and scampered off in the direction we came.

Alfie lead us to the elevator and to the penthouse he showed us to a large ornately carved wooden door with a gold plaque on it that said 'grand suite', he opened the door with a key card around his neck, he handed Abe our key cards and smiled "These will get into your suite, if you misplace it or leave it in your room you can just come and hunt me down and I will open it for you." he was addressing us all but he only had eyes for Rose, this guy was starting to get on my nerves.

The suite was amazing. It was a like something from a fairy-tale but modern at the same time, we had entered into a huge living room big enough for a party twice the size of ours, it had three huge plush white couches and a massive flat screen TV mounted on the wall, adjoining it was a room with a huge wooden dining table surrounded by 8 chairs that were made of swirling branches of wood, almost every surface was decorated with crystal candles or huge bloomingwhite phalaenopsis orchids, the smell was exquisite. From the lounge room we could see into the two huge bedrooms on either side of the suite.

"Mr Mazur, I'm sorry we must have got your booking wrong" Alfie looked at Abe a confused look on his face. Abe smiled at the dhampir.

"What do you mean? This room looks perfect." Abe gestured with his hands around us, to that Rose nodded in agreement, she too looked slightly confused, Alfie scratched the back of his neck.

"But surely Mr Mazur you don't expect your son and daughter here to share a room?" he gestured towards Rose and I, he stole a glance at Rose she was grinning ear to ear, a soft amused laugh floated out of her lips, she was smiling at him like he was a puppy that had done something adorable.  
"No Alfie," she crooned "Dimitri here isn't my brother, he's my boyfriend," quickly I grabbed her hand and held it possessively; she grinned up at me, amused. Me? I wasn't amused at all, I was calling on every ounce of my control not to step over and back-hand him into a wall, so I forced a smile on my face as Abe looked between Alfie and I and let out a low chuckle. Alife apologized profusely, he kept a guarded face, but the look his eyes showed his heartbreak. As he stood at the door he gave Rose one last longing gaze then left quickly, but not quickly enough for my liking. Roza was mine.

* * *

**I would love a little more feedback if possible!**

**tell me how you feel about the way I'm going with this!  
love you guys  
XOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Clearly I have no life because this is my second update today! but I really wanted to show you this! i'm so attached! **

**XOX ENJOY**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

The next couple of days passed in a happy blur, Dimitri was right we were having fun. We were running on a regular human schedule so we could make more of the hotel and its amenities, during the day we would all explore the surrounding towns. The first town had been a little place called Yambuk, it reminded me of the small town Dimitri, Sydney Sage the alchemist I met in Russia and I were meant to stay in while I was on the run for my said murder of the queen.

There wasn't much there other than a small dinner, a little café/ice-creamery which had the best chocolate ice-cream I had eaten in a long time and a cute little boutique, where I found the cutest little charm bracelet, I stopped myself from buying it, thinking 'when was I going to get a chance to wear this'.

Other days we hiked through the forests, rarely staying on the marked paths, we were rebels like that. Abe hadn't joined us for a hike yet, each time we planned to leave Abe would get a 'work call' and would pretend to be heart broken and tell us he couldn't come. It was more than fine with us; he would only slow us down. At night we would relax in the hot tub and drink wine and cocktails my mother often scolded me for drinking, but I just shook it off.

Every night Dimitri and I would lie in bed talking, cuddling and doing other things, it was bliss. But everything seemed too good to be true, Abe and Janine weren't asking Dimitri any damming questions, just generic things like 'What were your favourite subjects in school?" and "Tell us about your family?" Maybe they weren't going to ask the questions I dreaded or maybe it was because I never was apart from Dimitri while my parents were present, I had a feeling Dimitri wanted to say 'I told you so'.

* * *

On our 8th day Abe and Janine wanted to stay in the hotel suite and relax, Abe claimed he had too much sun the day before and all he needed was for Janine to take care of him. I didn't think too much into that and certainly didn't want to be round for it so Dimitri and I decided to check out the hotel a bit more. Dimitri and I strolled around the beautiful hotel and in hand, we swung our clasped hands between us like children, Dimitri who so rarely smiled was grinning ear to ear in a genuine happy smile, every time I looked at him I melted a little more.

We headed down to the lobby and talked to the receptionist, she suggested we ordered a picnic lunch combo from the restaurant; it included a blanket, a basket filled with food catered to our whims , a bottle of champagne and strawberries and cream, she said after the picnic most couples went swimming in the pool that was made to look like a pond. Dimitri and I thought it sounded like a good idea so he went to order the picnic and I left to get our bathing suits I was to meet him by the pond.

When I got to our room I remembered I didn't have the key card, Dimitri did. I knocked on the door waiting for my mum or dad to open it for me but they didn't, where the heck had they gone? Abe said they were just going to stay in and relax, I frowned and paced in front of the door.

Just as I was about to go find Dimitri an idea hit me. Alfie had said if we lost our key he would let us in. Ah! Why hadn't I thought of that sooner, I practically skipped down to the lobby were Alfie was standing beside a young human girl in the hotel uniform.

She was short thin and had her dark blonde hair tied in a messy blonde bun, a small petite face with thin pink lips and big green eyes that were gazing dreamily up at Alfie. For the first time I actually looked at Alfie, I knew he was a dhampir the moment I saw him, but was to wrapped up in the hotel to really pay attention to him; He was tall, not as tall as Dimitri but still tall about 6 foot 2. He had dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights and icy blue eyes. He had the sharpest cheek bones I'd ever seen and full naturally pouty lips, even though the suit he was wearing I could tell he had a great body. How the heck hadn't I noticed how attractive he was, I shook my head and headed over to him smiling sweetly, as I walked over and he looked up his polite smile shifted and his face lit up in a genuine smile, huh..  
"Hi, how can I help you..uh, woops I guess I forgot to ask your name when I showed you to your room." I laughed softly, I guess I had, man I must have been out of it when we met. I offered my hand out to him  
"I'm so sorry, I had only just woken up. I'm Rosemarie Hathaway," I smiled brightly as he shook my hand but froze when I said my name.

"No way? The Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway? Wow I heard all about you, you're a kid ass dhampir!" he whispered so the young girl wouldn't hear, she was still staring at him dreamily.

I blinked astonished, wow? How did this dhampir know about me, I laughed.

"Yeah, but I prefer Rose," or Roza I thought in my head a smile pulling on my lips. "Alfie, I accidently left my key card with Dimitri and my parents have gone somewhere so I kind of have no way to get into our room to get my bathers, do you mind letting me in?" Alfie smiled and walked with me to the room. "So Alfie, if you don't mind me asking how is someone as young as you a manager and uh, not a guardian?" I felt a little rude asking but I was dying to know, Alfie didn't seem fussed.

"My parents own this place, I am a guardian,I'm 20 and I'm just taking some time off to recover after a injury," he turned his head to show me his promise and molnija marks, how had I missed those? This time off was making me sloppy. Alfie had 3 molnjia marks, that was regular for most guardian but I was an exception. Alfie peaked over at me trying to look at my neck, I brushed my hair back nervously so he could see the back of my tattoo covered neck. I heard his intake of breath beside me. "So much more kick ass then I thought." We both laughed, I was glad he didn't get all weird around me like other dhampir's when they found out how many Strigoi I had killed.

When I found Dimitri he was laying back on a red tartan picnic rug, his eyes were closed and a slight smile was playing at his lips, I was already wearing my bikinis they were pink and held together at the joins with gold chains, on the side of my hip there was a hanging gold charm, it was of a little sun, I felt it was a sign when I saw it and brought it without Dimitri or my parents seeing. They were the only pair I owned, I had brought them at a little store in one of the towns we visited, I had only ever brought one pieces and felt daring and sexy wearing this, so I didn't get too many looks on the walk over I had thrown a thin black cotton cardigan on over it.

I knelt down as quietly as I could, putting my knees on either side of Dimitri's waist and lent down brushing my lips slowly over his. His eyes shot open and he stared up at me, shock on written all over his face, I had actually succeeded in surprising him.  
"Roza, you scared me half to death. I didn't even hear you" he frowned lightly, but his eyes slowly took in my outfit, his lips parted and I actually heard the gulp of air he took in.

"Roza, what are you wearing. I thought that black dress you wore was unsafe. This is just plain.." he smirked his hands sliding up to my bare sides "Dangerous. Dangerous, but oh so sexy, " Dimitri pulled me to him and kissed me hard and long, after what could have been 2 minutes or an hour he pulled back, "lunch is getting cold we better start eating."

Dimitri and I ate everything in the picnic, all of it was incredible, the strawberries and cream were so fresh and amazing, but eating them and feeding them to each other was so sensual. We finished the bottle of champagne, well actually it was mostly me but he had a glass. I think. We swam, lounged and chatted playfully until the sun started to fade, we took back our picnic and headed back to the room, Abe and Janine were back they already had dinner on the table, I was grateful because after all the swimming we had done I was hungry. Surprisingly with dinner my mother offered me a glass of wine, she filled the large glass to the brim with red wine and filled her own half way.

After dinner we ventured out to the fire pit, Dimitri and I sat on the couch together, he wrapped his strong arms around me and I melted against his chest, sipping another glass of wine Abe had poured me. Janine told us stories about the funny situations she had gotten into as a guardian, he were all laughing and being silly, the whole time Dimitri ran his fingers slowly through my hair. The entire night as soon as my glass was empty Abe or Janine would fill it back up, I lost count of how many I'd had. Somewhere in the back of my mind, a part that was numbed by the alcohol I had consumed was telling me this was strange, but I didn't question it and strangely nether did Dimitri. Eventually after telling them all the crazy things I had done in my past I passed out against Dimitri's strong chest. The last thing I heard before completely blacking out was Dimitri whispering against my ear.

"Tomorrow night Roza, we finish what we started at the pond..."

* * *

**~DPOV~**

Roza looked so beautiful the fire light and the alcohol her parents had strangely been generously plying her with all night gave her already tanned skin an even more exotic look. Rose was telling us all about the crazy things she had done before I came into her life, these stories were just as new to her parents as they were to me, that made me feel for Rose, the thought that her parents really knew little about her so unlike my own family. When she had finished telling us a story about a time when Lissa was being teased by a boy in their class and Rose had beat him silly then ended up with two weeks detention, she rested her head against my chest as she began to pass out.

As I looked down at her in her beautiful emerald green dress she had changed into for dinner, I found myself thinking about that bathing suit she had surprize me with. Of course I couldn't do what I wanted out in public, I had planned to postpone it to tonight, but looking at her slackened face I knew it wasn't happening tonight, to help her have sweet dreams I brushed my lips against her ear and whispered huskily

'Tomorrow night Roza, we finish what we started at the pond.." I felt Rose shiver gently then she slip into a drunken sleep. Abe, Janine and I sat around the fire for another 10 minutes before they suggested taking Rose to bed. I cradled her in my arms and carried her up, we got a couple of funny looks but Rose didn't even stir, I laid her on the bed, carefully slipping off her dress and shoes leaving her in her underwear and tucked her into the blankets, I quickly undressed and put on a pair of flannel pants in case Janine or Abe came in and slipped in beside Rose, pulling her back against my bare chest and fell quickly to sleep with her safe In my arms.

I was so warm and comfortable asleep with Rose curled around me, it was amazing being able to sleep so peacefully, I don't think I'd really slept a full night since I had met Rose, but with her in my arms I slept better than I ever had. Suddenly someone was shaking my shoulders, I grumbled and ignored it, but they shook my shoulders again harder. Suddenly I thought it could be Rose and she could be in trouble, I cleared the dark cloud of sleep from my mind and bolted up in bed, opening my eyes I looked at the other side of the bed, Rose grunted in her sleep and shifted, I had thrown the blankets back when I sat up. She curled up her body to stay warm. Suddenly I realised it wasn't Rose who woke me, I looked up and standing in front of me was Janine, she was fully dressed standing with her hands on her hips.

"Guardian Belikov, it took me a couple of times to wake you, what if it had been an emergency." she was regarding me politely, but as her gaze slipped onto Rose's sleeping form her brows furrowed heavily, "W-what is she wearing Belikov?" I mentally cursed myself, how could I have been so stupid.

"Oh Guardian Hathaway. I am so sorry, she was completely passed out and I didn't want her to have to sleep in her dress so I just put her to bed in what she was wearing underneath." I pulled the blanket over Rose and looked at Janine, her brow was smooth again and she nodded.

"I'll put something on her, I'd hate cleaning to find her like that, while I do that get dressed I have something I need you to do right away guardian," I didn't question Janine and I got up straight away and headed to the bathroom where I got dressed in my regular clothes, when I returned Janine was standing beside the bed looking down at Rose thoughtfully, Rose was now wearing one of my t-shirts, from experience I knew that my shirts were like dressed on Rose, coming to her upper-thigh, she looked much better in them then I did. I smiled at the memories of the time Roza had worn my shirts. I walked to Janine and nodded politely.

"Great thanks for being quick, this is time sensitive," Janine handed me an envelope, and her car keys."Read that when you get in the car, it shouldn't take long but Rose wants to go see some waterfall tomorrow so we will meet you at the Dinner in the town over at 8." She nodded and walked out of the room leaving me standing there stunned, what was so important I had to do this right now, I looked over at the clock it was 5am. I leant down and kissed Rose's parted lips, she didn't even stir this time.

"Sleep well, Roza my Princessa."

* * *

**What do you guys think! What do you think Abe and Janine are up too!?  
i'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this like: **hiseask17** and **Mitrioselove **I love the feedback i'm getting! **

**keeps me inspired!**

**XOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is a little short too! but here it is!**

**Also forgot to mention that I have put some links to photos in my profile to help you visual my ideas **

**(I put up a picture of Alfie, he is swoon worthy)**

**XOX Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked straight to the car and got in, I pulled out the envelope from my pocket and opened it smoothing it out as I read it, it was in Abe's scripted handwriting.

_Dear Mr Belikov._

_I take it Janine wasn't to bossy when she woke you up; she is an efficient little thing._

_I am sorry for having to wake you up but this is important, Rosie desperately wants to go to this waterfall tomorrow so I need you to get a couple of things for us._

_You should be able to get it all at the Walmart in Harrisburg. It shouldn't take long to get there, maybe an hour. This is what we need:_

_6 bottles of water_

_2 large backpack _

_A shotgun, I know nothing about these so you pick the best_

_A couple of beers for you an i _

_A pair of hiking shoes for me_

_A map of the forest area surrounding our hotel_

_A bottle of __**'**_**_Pinot Grigio_****_'_**_for Janine_

_Hopefully this isn't too hard for you, I suspect it won't be. You are a guardian after all._

_Thanks, Ibrahim Mazur._

I stared at the letter for a long time, what the hell was this? Why did I have to do this at 5 in the morning while Rose was passed out in bed? I shook my head, it wasn't for me to question Abe and Janine, I just wanted to make Roza happy, and apparently she really wanted to go to this waterfall, funny though she had never mentioned it to me..

It took me just under an hour to get to the Harrisburg Walmart, I found everything on Abe's list and paid for it with the money he had stuffed into the envelope. by the time I parked in the Dinner's parking lot it was 7:55. I left the bags in my car and walked into the dinner, a tall red headed woman asked me if I'd like a seat, I told her I was meeting someone so I described Abe to her and she led me to a booth with a knowing smile, they were in the furthest corner. My eyes quickly scanned the table, only Abe and Janine were sitting there, they both had steaming hot cups of coffee in front of them and an extra one for me.

"Where is Rose?" my eyes shot to the counter to see if she was ordering doughnuts or something, she was nowhere to be seen. Abe and Janine exchanged a glance. Abe turned to me and a gave me a crooked grinned.

"Ahh Belikov just in time, like usual." He gestured to the booth on the other side of the table "Come, sit. Have a coffee I will explain," I sat and wrapped my cold hands around the mug and looked at Abe. "Rose isn't coming, we tried to wake her up but she wasn't feeling well." Abe lifted up his menu and started reading it; Janine leant over his arm and read it too. I sat there dazed, I took a long sip of my coffee it helped to wake up my fuzzy mind. Why would they leave Rose by herself if she wasn't feeling well?

"Well then maybe I should go home and see if she's okay?" I looked down at my watch, she would probably still be sleeping but I'm sure she could still use my help.

"No need we told Alfie to check on her, she wanted us to go on this walk" Janine nodded along, I frowned, I'm sure Alfie was really hating that job. That guy was really rubbing me up the wrong way.  
"Yeah, Rose wanted us to go, she knew you'd want to look after her but she's fine by herself." I frowned lightly, how would Janine and Abe know what Rose would want they hardly knew her. In the end I gave up arguing ,i sent Rose a quick text after we all climbed into the car.

_My dearest Roza, I hope you are feeling better when you read this.  
Get lots of sleep and drink plenty of water,  
I love you and will be back soon_

_Xx D_

Turns out we weren't going on any waterfall walk, Abe and Janine had planned a hunting trip for the three of us. The shot gun I brought at Walmart was for Abe, as Janine and I both had our guardian issued hand guns. We talked to a guy at the gas stop he told us a great spot for hunting White-tailed deer. 2 hours away So that's where we went.

We stuffed all of our supplies in the two backpacks that Janine and I carried on our backs and headed to the reserve. Abe and Janine were walking on either side of me but they kept passing glances behind my back. I could just feel the interrogation about to happen.

"So Belikov," Abe started, "when did you and our precious little Rose start dating exactly?" I looked between them, both of them were stone faced. 'Precious little' was something I defiantly wouldn't have called Rose Hathaway.  
"Well, to be totally honest we didn't officially start dating until after Rose was shot." It was mostly true, we had loved each other for almost a year before that, but we weren't 'dating'. We couldn't while Rosemarie was my student and I was her mentor. Abe grunted then continued.

"Are you and Rose intimate?" Abe asked dead-paned, Janine stiffened beside me. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, Rose and I hadn't really discussed what we were going to say if they asked that because, frankly we didn't think they would. I was floundering, she was 18 now, and she really was a mature woman, but we had slept together when she was still 17. I stiffened my back and nodded slightly.

"Yes. Yes we are." I still flinched slightly as I spoke. This was getting really awkward, actually it was way past awkward. Abe and Janine nodded, they didn't seem to fazed.

"Is that why Rose travelled half way around the world to find you when you were a strigoi, did you love each other?" Abe asked, tilting his head. Janine looked like she already knew the answer to that

"Abe..that is a completely obvious question." Janine's eyes softened slightly as she looked at me, "I saw her after you were taken down in the cave, she was distraught. She kept trying to run back into the cave to save you. It took two guardians to restrain her." Janine's eyes took on a glazed look, obvious she was back in the moment. "She was destroyed; every day after they couldn't find your body I would visit her. She was either lying in bed silent or curled up on the floor crying. I had never seen someone like that before." My heart squeezed, I had known that Rose was effect by my 'awakening' but no one had ever actually told me about it. Lissa hadn't wanted to upset me or make Rose look weak. My poor Roza. how I would have loved to comfort her, or for that to have never happened. Janine must have seen the pain on my face because she squeezed my arm gently.

"Rose seems so much happier now she has you, but we need to know that the beginning of your relationship was honourable." Janine looked like she was being honest. She was okay with us, but needed to know that I never took advantage of her underage daughter.

"For months I denied that I had any feelings for Rose, but she was so wild and unstoppable she kept pushing me into admitting it, when I saw her in Spokane so broken I realised that I loved her and couldn't hide it. But it wasn't until after Rose was being so affected by spirit that I accepted that I needed to tell her I loved her, because I couldn't lose her without her knowing that I loved her. "Abe smiled and shook his head.

"Should have known this was all Roses fault." He chuckled lightly "I unlike Janine here, am not completely okay with all of this, She is so young, not ready to settle down so soon." I smiled at that, Rose had told me point blank that she wouldn't get married until she had a 2 in front of her age. "But I do agree with Janine, she seems so much happier with you, but I also like Janine saw how you affected her, I saw her after she met you as a strigoi." I blanched. Abe was the one who got Rose back to Montana, he would have seen firsthand the addled state I left her in after keeping her captive and feeding off her. "I know you couldn't help it, but you left that girl shattered, she thought she had killed you. I couldn't imagine that pain. So I'm glad she didn't actually because she might not have ever forgiven herself." Abe took a large sip of his beer and handed me my own. Seems like the worst of it could be over. But they certainly weren't done yet.

* * *

After attempting to hunt all day and not seeing a single animal, (if you don't count a butterfly) we were all pretty over it, suddenly as we were getting into the car a thought came into my head, how did they convince Rose to let this happen, surely she wasn't actually sick?

"Abe, how did you persuade Rose to let you take me hunting?" Abe turned in his seat to look back at me and smiled, showing off all his perfect white teeth, even his fangs.

"We didn't persuade her so much as we handcuffed her to the bed end." Abe and Janine laughed. All of the earlier peace I had vanished, Shit. Rose was going to be feral when we got back, I was surprized that she hadn't chewed off her arms or legs and ended up attacking us from behind a bush. It was already dark and I knew if we were much longer that might just happen.  
"You better speed up Janine; I think we're going to have a very irate dhampir on our hands." Abe laughed, but I could see a flash of regret in Janine's eyes as she looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

When we pulled up at the hotel it was after 7 and dark, Abe stayed by the car and motioned us ahead.

"I think it would be better if I went in last, she might have got loose and I was the one who handcuffed her." I nodded; it was a pretty good idea. We decided I would go in first. She wasn't mad at me. I braced myself before using the key card to open the door. Taking a deep breath I walked inside, Janine on my heels. There were no attacks but as we walked into our bedroom we all froze. Rose was nowhere to be seen, the supplies and food her parents had left for her and the blankets from the bed were thrown around the room, the ottoman by the bed was upside down in the corner and the desk and its chair were broken. My eyes flew to Abe and Janine's. Where was Rose now?..

* * *

**There...did this live up to you expectations? did it go down like you thought it would? where do you think Roza is?**

**Review and let me know all your thoughts!  
XOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter and thanks for your continuous support!**

**Xox Enjoy!**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

_10:40am;_

The pounding in my head was getting too much, I couldn't sleep any longer. I reached out to touch Dimitri but the bed was empty and cold, he was long gone. My eyes slowly opened, the room was so bright, someone had opened the curtains. What time was it? frowning i turned to the alarm clock. Wow I'd slept till almost 11am no wonder Dimitri's side of the bed was so cold, he was an early riser. But it was unusual he wasn't still lying in bed watching me sleep like he usually did. I sat up slowly and my head spun, I clutched it tightly.

Damn I knew I would regret letting Janine's leniency last night fuel me to drink more than I felt comfortable with. I looked around the room; my door was closed, I used my exceptional hearing to scope out the rest of the suite. I couldn't hear anything, had they had left me all alone?, I frowned, how rude. It wasn't until I pulled the blankets back that I felt something cold snag against my ankle.

I peered down to my feet and realised with a start that my right ankle had a thick silver chain around it, and that chain was attached to another length of chain that gave me the mobility to stand and walk to the end of the bed where it was chained around the thick wooden bed post.

When I stood and walked to the end of the bed I saw sitting on the ottoman was a covered silver dish. I lifted the top and threw it to the other side of the room where is clanged as it hit the hardwood floors, What the hell is going on? the silver platter held an assortment of doughnuts, fruits and cheeses. Sitting on a particularly delicious looking rainbow sprinkled doughnut was a white envelope with 'Rosemarie' written on it in my father's handwriting. Of course this was Abe. Who else was so twisted they would take house arrest to this level. I ripped open the envelope and read the letter out loud.

_My Sweet Rose._

_I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you left your mother and me no other choice. _

_We needed to have a frank conversation with your ex-strigoi Guardian boyfriend._

_I hope in time you will realise this was for the best, we couldn't have you interfering._

_Dimitri had no idea of this either so don't worry your pretty little head about him hiding anything from you, I'm sure if we had let him know our plan before we could get him far away he would be there with you in a heartbeat. That I don't mind about him. He would do anything for you. _

_My darling daughter we shouldn't be long, we have gone about 2 hours away, somewhere where we couldn't hear your obscene language when you realised what was going on. Though I think its still possible, you inherited my loud voice._

_We have left you some food and drink. There is a stack of magazines on the bedside table and if nature calls ring the front desk and ask for Alfie. He can help you out, and don't try anything funny with him his under compulsion. _

_Please behave._

_Kisses & love from Daddy..._

_I.M _

I stared down at the paper in horror. My own mother and father had chained me to a bed like a dog, they had kidnapped my boyfriend and were probably asking him embarrassing questions to top that off Abe had signed his note 'kisses & love from daddy'. Why does this stuff always happen to me? I paced the length of my chain back and forth for so long I feared I'd run a hole in the rug if I kept it up. So I sat, and I waited. Surely this was a joke..

It wasn't a joke. I sat there for 4 hours, sitting cross legged on the floor leant against the foot of the bed flicking through magazine after magazine, no one came and yelled that I was being 'Punked', or that this was all a misunderstanding. Eventually I gave up patiently waiting and began picking at the food; it tasted amazing on my empty stomach. After eating half the platter of food I began trying to free myself, I pulled on the chain with all my strength until my hands were red raw and it still didn't budge, in frustration i kicked the ottoman as hard as I could and sent it and the platter of food scattering across the entire room.

I fell to the ground exhausted and drew my knees up to my chest; I buried my face in my knees and let a few angry tears roll down my cheeks panting heavily. I sat like that until the sun set, I tilted my head after hearing a noise in the living room, I perked up. Finally they were back and I could beat some sense into my parents.

"Dimitri? Abe?, Janine?, Is that you guys?" I stood up and strained my ears for their response. There was silence, maybe I had imagined it. I had just climbed up into the bed when the door to my room swung open and smashed against the wall behind it. I gasped. Standing in the doorway was someone I vaguely recognized. He was young, around my age and tall; his hair was dark auburn, soft and wavy and he was wearing expensive clothing, but marring his attractiveness were features I recognized instantly, he was deathly pail and had red rimmed eyes that were dark and unrelenting. It was a strigoi. A strigoi who had clearly been a moroi before his awakening, and I had a feeling I knew him from somewhere.

The strigoi walked slowly into the room a cold smile on his lips, I shot up and stood in a guarded position by the bed, cursing my chained ankle. The strigoi tilted his head and let his eyes roam over me appreciatively; his eyes lingering on the chain around my ankle, a creepy smirk pasted itself across his face.

"Ahh! How nice of someone to pre-catch me some breakfast." His voice had the same cold tone all strigoi did, but this one had a strong Russian accent, I flinched as I heard his voice. It reminded me too much of when Dimitri had been a strigoi. His usually warm soothing voice had changed into the cold menacing voice of a strigoi as well; I shook the thought of quickly. This wasn't Dimitri. But I knew him from somewhere.

Before I could blink the strigoi was in front of me, I lashed out and kicked him with my free leg, he swiftly dodged it, I followed with a punch to his face, but it barely clipped him. I swung up to kick him but he grabbed me and threw me hard into the desk, shattering it and cutting my legs in the process as I fell to the ground, blood dripping from the cuts.

I jumped straight up and he feinted left and I fell for it foolishly, but too soon for me to correct myself he grabbed hold of the chain around my ankle and tugged it, pulling my feet out from under me. I landed on the hardwood with a sickening crack, by instinct I used my hands to take the impact of the fall. The sickening crack was the bone in my wrist, it had broken. I let out a whimper.

The strigoi chuckled coldly, placing his foot on my chest to keep me down. "Ooh that's got to hurt, even for a guardian such as yourself." I hissed at him and attempted to shove him away, my wrist throbbed in protest but it made no difference to the strigoi, I was weak and hung-over so he just pressed harder cutting off my air supply, I felt my vision getting darker with the lack of oxygen. "Such a pretty dhampir, and now you're all mine." he crooned tauntingly, stroking my hair. I couldn't fight it any longer my head swam and my whole world went black. My last thoughts were of dark shoulder length hair, sculpted lips, endless warm brown eyes and muscles that ripped as he moved.

* * *

**~Dpov~**

7:10pm;

I quickly assessed the room, checking for any signs of Rose, my fingers ran along the marks left in the wood were Rose was chained; it was obvious she had been pulling on them for a long time. The ottoman looked like it had been kicked over in frustration, a tight grin pulled at my lips. But it fell when I could see the desk had been broken by a small body falling on it with great force. I bent down to inspect it closer and that's when I saw the splotches of red on the plush white shag pile rug, I touched it gingerly with my finger and studied it, it was blood. I stood up faster than I realised was possible my stomach churning, I turned to Abe and Janine standing in the door way. When Janine looked down at my blood stained fingers her hand shot up to her mouth and she let out a quiet sob. Abe shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong Belikov? Where is Rosemarie?" he barked his voice gruff with emotion.

"Abe, I think Rose might have been taken...I-" I couldn't keep speaking; the fear of Rose hurt somewhere froze my heart. "Looks like she put up a fight, but there's blood on the ground." I whispered. Janine cautiously approached the desk, her shaking finger running over the table's edge, she lifted her finger and shuttered. More blood.

I sprinted downstairs to the lobby getting a lot of weird looks on the way. As soon as I saw Alfie in his office I ran straight up to him. slamming the door behind me, his eyes lit up in shock at my approach, he stood and nodded politely.

"Dimitri? Whats wrong? How is Ro-"I didn't let him finish. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted his feet of the ground pinning him against the wall.

"How about you tell me?!" I yelled "You were supposed to keep an eye out for her, she was unwell and someone's taken her." Alfies eyes went wide and the blood drained out of his face.

"The last thing I remember was talking to the chef, I told him to take Rose some soup that was at I don't know…5 or so and after that I don't remember anything I swear, I swear, oh god it's my fault. Oh, poor Rosie." he sobbed, I let go of his shirt and he sunk to the floor and buried his head in his hands. I felt a pang of envy, how I wished I could do that, curl up on the ground and shed a few tears. But I couldn't I had to stay strong for Rose. I returned to Abe and Janine as fast as I could.

Abe was sitting on the edge of the bed his head resting on his knees in silence, but Janine was pacing back and forth across the room talking quickly on the phone. She hung up abruptly when she saw me, I walked straight to her and gripped her arms giving her a quick embrace, surprisingly she hugged me back, she let out a small whimper which I tried to ignore. I pulled back, we both hand tears welling in our eyes, Janine's spilled over and she quickly wipped it away and her guardian face slipped back on, so like Roza. She hated letting anyone see her vulnerable.

"Alfie doesn't remember anything after 5. He was either knocked out or compelled. Maybe we should get the security tapes or something. This doesn't make any sense, nobody knew we were here." Something in Abe's pocket buzzed, he ignored it. Janine turned around to him and frowned her hands on her hips, my heart panged, Rose always stood like that it was her signature move.

"Aren't you going to see what that is? It could be important." Abe pulled the phone from his pocket and stared at it. His eyes flashed wider but he just kept staring.

"It's from Rose." he whispered. Janine and I rushed to his side. Maybe she was okay and just hurt herself trying to get free of the chains.

"what does it say?" she urged. Abe opened the message and started reading out loud;

_Dear Abe, _

_Thank you for my new little dhampir pet. She is so very lovely. Hmm and is quite feisty isn't she. I will take much pleasure in fixing that. I hope we didn't do too much damage to your hotel room. Rosie dearest had trouble walking with a chain around her ankle. How odd it was to find her like that. But I'm not complaining, of course. But it defiantly put a damper on those super moves that Dimitri Belikov taught her. I suppose me taking your dhampir daughter away from you Abe is a kind of justice, a justice for what you did to me. You took away my pretty little dhampir. So it's only fair I do the same. Though I'm Sure Rose and Abe haven't told you that little story Dimitri. I'm sure you will enjoy it. Rose, coming in on her white horse like usual. But hmm where were all of you when she needed you..? Alas, Poor Rose. I will treat her well and keep her safe. Though I haven't decided yet what I will do with her. I very much enjoy her company, do i keep her as my blood whore? or do I awaken her and have her as my bride?. Mmm But then again she is a handful and a bit of damaged goods, so maybe I should just kill her. _

_But that's my problem so don't you guys stress._

_Kisses and hugs._

_R_

Abe dropped the phone from his hands like it burnt him, it clattered to the ground but we were all still staring where it used to been in Abe's hands. I had a million questions running though my head, What did he mean 'Justice for what Abe did to me'? What was he going to do to Rose? What did he mean damaged goods? How hurt was she? Where was he keeping her? And most of all, who the fuck is 'R'?

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! what do you think? Who do you think R is?  
Enjoy & review**

**XOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, sorry for not updating sooner but my poodle puppy decided my laptop charger looked like a tasty snack...**

**So i had to use my pc which i couldn't get till late.**

**this chapter is a little longer to make up for it.**

**theres a tiny bit of swearing but hey!? its Rose Hathaway what do you expect she really likes to express herself?**

**XOX ENJOY!**

* * *

"Abe," I screamed shaking his shoulders, it wasn't the first time I had yelled his name without a response. I was starting to think he might have gone into shock. I looked pleadingly at Janine, she took a step forward and slapped Abe across the face it was no were near as hard as she could have but it defiantly stung and leave a pretty nasty mark. Abe cried out and grabbed his cheek, he looked up at Janine and spluttered.

"What the hell was that for?" He stared at her then turned to me a confused look on his face, but I could see the fear in his eyes, fear for Rose.

"You were just sitting and staring at your hands for the last 10 minutes, you were catatonic sir." Abe blinked and turned to the clock he let in a sharp intake of air realising I was telling the truth.

"I-I know who R is..." He stood up stretching out his limbs, they protested loudly from his prolonged rigid position. "Rosemarie and I met him when she was in Baia staying with the Belikov's" His eyes met mine there was guilt in his eyes. What had he done to this 'R'? He'd said in his text message that Abe had taken his 'little dhampir" away? I urged Abe to continue. "Rose had grown quite attached to your youngest sister Viktoria, I think she reminded her of you, they became like sisters." He cleared his throat and continued.

"On Viktoria's last night before school started she lied to Olena, she asked her if she could go to a young dhampir girl's party. Olena agreed after some time but set her a curfew so she could still say goodbye to Rose. She later revealed to our Rose that she wasn't going to the party but was in fact meeting up with the guy she was in love with." He stopped there a second letting me process the fact my sister was in love and I hadn't known about it. I swallowed and nodded, he continued.

"Viktoria got all dressed up in this tight lace red sleeveless dress, and normally I wouldn't remember anything like this, but Viktoria was unforgettable in it, it was um risqué to say the least." we both cringed a little at that but he soldiered on, It wasn't time to dwell on the fashion choices of my sister.

"Rose was interested in what kind of guy would inspire this kind of dress, Viktoria offered for her to come and meet him, and Rose feeling particularly attached to this girl because she was your sister, agreed to go along. Viktoria took Rose to one of the warehouses in Baia that had been converted into a club for the Dhampir and moroi's, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." I did, they were not nice places and I found it hard to believe that my sweet little sister would take Rose to that kind of place, Dhampir women were not treated well there at all.

"It turned out that the guy Viktoria had been seeing was a Moroi, the two of them were all over each other, but Viktoria saw another dhampir she knew and left Rose and her sweetheart to talk to the girl, The moroi then very in explicitly suggested he and Rose...'talk' some time. Rose became very upset after this she realised what kind of place it was that Viktoria had brought her to, she pleaded for her to come home with her. But Viktoria was too caught up in the Moroi's attention, She went inside but Rose stayed outside, she was about to leave when she literally walked straight into me.

I had some business nearby and was heading home when I saw her and Viktoria go down there I came to check on her, I suspected she'd come to Baia to become a blood whore so when I saw them go down there where all the blood whores hung out I followed them and listened, When Viktoria left I couldn't let Rose walk around there by herself. I round about asked her if she had come here to be a blood whore, I told her if she stayed in Baia much longer she might end up being pushed into becoming one too." Janine looked over at me and our eyes met, it was hard to imagine Rose as a blood whore, I knew that she had been fed on multiple times by both moroi's and strigoi, I had even fed on her when I was a strigoi. But Rose was no blood whore, not now and not ever. Abe went on.

"I practically begged her to return to Montana, by this I knew she was also here for you Dimitri. But I didn't know exactly what she was going to do. Obviously, otherwise I would have knocked her out and express posted her back to St Vladimir's right then and there. She told me she was thinking about staying in Baia and living with your family, they had asked her to stay; they said it would feel like they had part of you back. Then in true Rose style she threatened me, then I realised what I had to say her to get her to leave." Abe looked at me, there was an odd expression on his face like he was about to apologize

"I told her that the Moroi Viktoria was with was also the father of your sister Sonya's child, and I told her that he would probably go after her next to which she replied 'Like hell. I'd never get involved with anyone like that. I'm never going to be involved with anyone again. Not after Dimitri.' I mocked her for that but I didn't realise just how in love the two of you were." Abe gave me a small sad smile.

"At that moment I realised I have some leverage on Rose, I had something to use to convince her to leave Baia, I told her that there was a high chance that Viktoria was going to be taken advantage of by the moroi. she was devastated she contemplated going in and taking her place, but I made her a deal. If she left Baia I would make sure that the moroi left Viktoria alone for good, She took it and I sent my guards in after her. She couldn't let your sister turn into a blood whore, she felt like she was doing the right thing, that you would be proud of her, that it's what you would have done." He let out a sigh.

"But unfortunately that's not what Viktoria thought, my guard Pavel had to drag her out, her hair was a mess and her dress was hanging of her shoulders, she cried and yelled at Rose, she tried to explain why she did it, she told her how the moroi was also Sonya's babys father, and that he had made a pass at her. Viktoria didn't believe her and said if he did hit on her it was because she must have led him on, it was hard to watch, Rose was heartbroken, Viktoria was so worked up she said one of the only things that could have truly hurt Rose, she told her she clearly didn't understand Love, that she clearly didn't really love you Dimitri, then she told Rose that she wasn't her friend, and she wasn't part of her family and she wished that Rose had never come to Baia, then she stormed off, I saw the hurt and tears in her eyes then."

Abe went silent, I shook my head. How could my sister have denied Roses feelings for me?, how could she not see that Rose was one of the most honest and compassionate people walking this earth?. How could she have hurt my Roza like that? If Viktoria really didn't believe that Rose loved me, she really didn't know what love was, Rose loved me so much that that love spilled over to everyone I loved, including my sister, and how did Viktoria not see that Rose was trying to help her, like I would have been?

"What happened after that?" I croaked, my voice was thick with emotion, my building tears threatening to spill, My Roza was so much more perfect than I deserved. She really was one of the most selfless people I'd ever met." Abe gave me a look that was filled with empathy.

"Rose knocked on her door and pleaded for Viktoria to just talk to her, Viktoria told her that she 'wasn't her brother, wasn't even her sister and she had no place there.' in 30 minutes Rose had packed all her stuff and left the house, and a couple of hours later after talking to Yeva she left Baia like I asked with a group of unpromised dhampirs to Novosibirsk, and I think you know how it went from there." His eyes glinted with something, almost like masked anger. I had always wondered how much of the time that Rose was missing and held captive by me that Abe had pieced together.

"So the Strigoi that has Rose is the father of my younger sister's baby, and my other youngest sister's ex-boyfriend? This is way to fucked up." I rubbed at my temples. "What is his name? I'm going to kill him with my bare hands," I thought for a second "and my silver stake…"

"Rolan, Rolan Kislyak." Abe said icily.

"I think I will help you with that Guardian Belikov, if you don't mind." Janine stood beside me, a fire burning brightly in her eyes. This Rolan was a real idiot for messing with Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway's daughter and Dimitri Belikvos' Girlfriend; clearly he had a death wish, a gruesome, grisly one at the hand of my stake.

**~RPOV~**

I woke with a start my eyes flinging open and my heart shuttering against my chest, where was I? What happened? Are Dimitri and my parents okay? I was laying on the ground at the end of a bed, I sat up and froze. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I swore under my breath, god why did that hurt so much? All I did was rub my eyes, oh yeah, Broken wrist, good one Rose.

I drew myself out of my inner thoughts to look around again; clearly I had hit my head harder than I thought because I was pretty sure I was still in my hotel room. Someone had cleaned up the mess I made but this was the same room. The same vintage gold and cream stripped armchair sat in the corner, and its matching ottoman sat at the foot of the bed, it had the same golden hardwood floors and white thick shag pile rug in the middle of the room, even the same thick heavy gold and red curtains hung in front of the window, though they were now drawn.

I looked down at my legs, there were scratches, deep wounds and dried blood covering them I shivered, they were a gruesome sight. But there was still a thick silver chain ensnaring my ankle to the bed. Maybe I just hit my head trying to break the chain and had dreamed that a strigoi attacked me, I cradled my broken wrist to my chest and shuttered, it sure felt real, I leant my head against the footboard and let out a small sigh.

"What is wrong beautiful little dhampir?"A voice crooned icily. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, it wasn't a dream I really was chained to a bed in the hotel room of a strigoi, I pushed my back hard into the bed as I heard him slide himself of the bed and pad over till he stood in front of me. He crouched down so we were eye-to-eye, but I kept my eyes downcast. He stroked his cold fingers down my cheek bone. I hissed at him and tried to pull back but he quickly held my face in an iron grasp and forced me to meet his eyes if he gripped any harder he would shatter my jaw so I met his soulless red ringed eyes and let out a pathetic sob when I realised who it was.

"No."I whispered, tears welled up in my eyes but I pushed them back. I was a fearless guardian I didn't cry in front of strigoi, I was strong and I was honourable, until my dying last moments.

"How is our precious Viktoria? Oh better yet how is Sonya and our growing bundle of joy?" he spat out in disgust his face inches from mine. I cringed internally, his warm breath rushed over my face my hands balled into fists by my sides. I could choke his with the chain if I was fast enough, but there was still no way I could I get out of them. I put as much anger and malice in my eyes and voice as could muster up and I'm telling you, that is a lot when you're in the kind of business I am.

"You're disgusting Rolan, even when you were a moroi you were a sick and twisted son of a bitch. I hope you know you're going to die and it's going to be horrible and painful and I'm going to either watch, or I''m going to enjoy doing it myself, either way. The world will be a much better place without you. You aren't going to make it out of this alive." I jeered. I knew I was crazy goading someone who could snap my neck in seconds but if I new guys like Rolan that was just too simple, he had a plan and it involved me somehow otherwise I'd already be dead. Rolan sneered.

"Neither will you Rosie…" he droned. My back stiffened, god he is such a dick.

"So be it. At least you will be dead too." I snarled, looking him straight in the eyes. His lips shifted into a cold smile and he laughed, it was an empty sound that made my stomach churn.

"Ahh I knew I was going to like you the moment I met you in Russia. I have a good eye for the dhampir girls who are least likely to ever become blood whores." he said proudly, like that was some big feat. "There is no better pleasure in life then turning a strong, independent, beautiful dhampir into a shadow of themselves, they become weak and pathetic, they exist only for your nourishment and the best part is, it usually only takes one little bite." he ran his finger slowly down my neck as he spoke, stroking the spot where my veins pulsed close to the skin. I gagged, he was even more sick and twisted then I had thought. I swallowed back the bile building in my stomach.

"Is that what you were doing with Sonya and Viktoria, Trying to turn them into blood whores?" I seethed. "It never would have worked, they're both too strong." Rolan rolled his eyes, but continued stroking my neck slowly and gratingly.

"I had planned to make Sonya into my blood whore, she was beautiful she was willing enough to bed me, but kept turning down the bite. She wouldn't give in, she was strong. But when I realised I couldn't crack her, I would watch young Viktoria and Sonya would willing ply me with information about her. I learnt that she was young and gullible; I knew that with enough work and persuasion that I could make her fall in love with me, than she would do whatever I asked just to please me. Hmm and it would have worked if you and Abe hadn't interfered." His finger nails bit into my skin as he gripped the back of my neck one finger still softly stroking the skin "When I was awakened I knew I had to pay Abe Mazur back, although I relish my new life as a strigoi. It's his fault. If I had had my pretty little blood whore I wouldn't have been out looking for a feeder when the strigoi attacked." he sighed wistfully, "not to mention the fact he lost me Viktoria in the first place, you may not know this but Moroi and strigoi are judged by the quality of their blood whore, and Viktoria would have won me respect, i Rolan Kislyak would had tamed one of the illustrious Belikov women." His cold smile crept back on his lips "I learnt that Abe was your father, so I started following him after I was awakened looking for my chance to meet you again, and I'll tell you are a hard woman to get alone, out of the wards you always had protection, in the form of your mother or father, or that Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri's name rolled out of his mouth like it was dirty. I narrowed my eyes at him. "when I saw them all leave I decided to come up and have a little visit, but I never expected that they would have done all the work for me, you were tied up in a pretty bow just waiting for me." he caressed my hair "You will win me far more respect than that blood whore wannabe Viktoria. I know it's going to be hard work, for us both but in time it will pay off. Now just sit there and look pretty." He produced a cable tie and bound my good wrist behind my back and without another word he stood up and left me by myself.

My head was reeling from all this information, I was still in the same hotel, Dimitri and my parents had probably realised I was missing by now and were looking for me, they would never suspect that I was right under their noses, And Rolan was doing this as payback to Abe, dhampir for dhampir, but if I had saved Viktoria from this fate I think it was still worth it, I just wished that Dimitri and my parents didn't have to suffer because of it. I let a tear roll down my cheek the salt water stung as it descended; I wish I had a mirror so I could see the full extent of damage Rolan had inflicted.

I took a deep breath and decided to take stock of my injuries; , I already knew the condition of my legs so I didn't bother too much with them but I did feel a dull ache in my chained ankle, it could be twisted from pulling at my bindings. I rotated my wrist and yelped, yep. Broken wrist, quietly I was thankful he hadn't bound this wrist it would have been excruciatingly painful. I studied the palm of my hand, it was covered in deep punctures and there were a few splinters of wood imbedded in my skin, I knew the back of my neck must have been cut from Rolan's finger nails so I kept climbing up my body, my jaw was sore where Rolan had held it but it was just that, sore. My fingers lightly brushed the side of my face and my stomach clenched. My left eye socket was broken maybe and it was possible my cheek bone was fractured, it must have been were my head hit when he threw me into the desk, I defiantly had an impressive black eye. My fingers continued to trail up my face, I felt something warm and sticky, I had an open head wound.

I dropped my shaking hand into my lap and let out a choked sob. God, I was such a mess, my list of injuries just kept growing, if someone doesn't find me soon or Rolan doesn't kill me I am probably going to die from blood loss or infection, I looked over my shoulder quickly, Rolan wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard. So I opened the flood gates and cried and sobbed my heart out until I eventually passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**What do you think? too many injuries? i felt a mean but Rose just keeps fighting no matter what so i didn't think a broken wrist would stop her.**

**What do you think of dear Rolan? good villan? what about poor Dimka and Viktoria? **  
**Review and let me know what you think! it helps me to write faster!**  
**i love you all **

**XOX**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay forgot to mention previously that in this story Lissa and Rose still have the bond! **  
**this one is short but its leading to something bigger! **

**XOX ENJOY! **

**Ps: i don't own these characters they are the amazing work of Richelle Mead! **

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing woke me from my blissful dream; I rolled over in my huge plush king sized bed and with a groan I snatched the phone from the bedside table, holding it to my ear I answered.

"Hello?" my voice was thick with sleep.

"Queen Vassilisa…"a familiar Russian voiced whispered on the other end of the phone. Wait a second, this isn't me, I must be in Lissa's head. Dimitri must be calling her right now to tell her I'm missing, I cringed. This was going to be hard for all of us. I wanted to pull back into my own mind but I couldn't there was nothing to hold onto in my own world to pull me back, all I wanted was to be with Dimitri and Lissa so I kept watching.

"Guardian Belikov, uh I mean Dimitri. What's wrong?... Oh god, is Rose okay?" Lissa shot up in bed her voice growing more and more panicked. I hated being the cause of this pain.

"Queen Vassilisa I'm sorry but Rose…"Dimitri broke off with a strange sob sound. Lissa clutched at the phone harder a million possibilities running through her head, each one worse than the last. Some were gruesome and made even my stomach flinch; tears were building in her eyes. "Rose has been kidnapped by a strigoi, we don't know whether she is alive or not…" Both Lissa and I could hear the pain in Dimitris words, Lissa started crying and I could feel my own tears streaking down my cheeks, I knew exactly how Dimitri was feeling right now and it was something close to your heart being ripped out.

"No."she whispered between sniffs. "How could that happen? Rose is so strong; she's killed more strigoi than any guardian I know."Lissa was in denial, this couldn't be happening, not again, she couldn't lose me again. Not after she had just gotten me back and everything was starting to be better. Dimitri let out the most heartbreaking noise I had ever heard in my life, Lissa cringed she knew that she loved me, and how horrible she felt, but she knew Dimitri loved me more and that this was 100 times worse for him.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, I promised you I would protect her and take care of her and I've failed you, but worst of all ive failed my Roza'."My heart clenched, this was not Dimitri's fault, it was my own I was weak and I was unable to protect myself. I was just thankful nobody else had been there; so they couldn't have been hurt because of my weakness.

"No. Dimitri. You didn't fail me and you certainly didn't fail Rose, She is alive I just know it and you will save her because you're a god and so is Rose. You guys are meant to be together, this shit can't keep happening to you both. You're too good a people."Lissa's voice was so confident and self-assured as she spoke but at the end she let out a sob, showing how truly scarred she was. ""We will get through this and we will get Rose back, she will, stay strong until we can find her, okay Dimitri. Don't give up on Rose." she had a note of finality in her voice you just couldn't question. Lissa was so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for, she truly was amazing.

"You're Right Vasilisa, Rose is the strongest person I know, there is no way she will go down without a fight, I will find her and I will bring her back to you. I swear on my life." Dimitri's voice was stronger now too, he had made up his mind, he would save me or die trying. They both hung up after saying their last goodbyes and good lucks.

_'You hear that Rosemarie Hathaway, you don't give up. We're going to find you.' _That was Lissa's voice in my head._ 'You stay strong for us, and you come back, because…I need you Guardian Hathaway.' _When I pulled out of lissa's mind tears were streaming down my face and my body was being racked by deep heaving sobs. How had I lucked out and gotten such an amazing best friend and the worlds most dedicated and loving Russian god of a boyfriend. Because I couldn't disobey a direct order by my charge, or the Queen I would obey. I would stay strong and I would come back to Lissa and Dimitri and we would live out long and happy lives together, because I fucking deserve it after all the shit I've had kicked in my face.

* * *

** ~Dpov~**

I paced the length of our hotel room maybe a thousand times as I thought of where to start first. I was alone for the first time since we had found out Rose was missing, Abe and Janine had left so Abe could get some rest, he wasn't like Janine and I who could run on just adrenaline for days, he needed his rest, so they had retired to their room. I wasn't going to be doing any sleeping not without Rose warm and safe in my arms. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, it was so amazing I had no idea why I hadn't thought of it earlier. It had sort of worked last time Rose was captured by strigoi, the only problem was which one of them to ask.

I decided on asking them both, just in case. I got out my phone and tentatively dialled a number I had never actually called before. It was in my phone for emergencies such as this one, After about the 4th ring he picked up.

"Hi Adrian's phone, I'm a little hung-over right now so might need to talk quietly, unless you're a hot chick." I could practically hear the sarcastic smirk in his voice; clearly he had no idea what was going on otherwise he wouldn't be cracking jokes.

"Adrian, its Dimitri Belikov."I said in my most serious clear level voice, I was trying not to snap and scream at him.

"Okay what can I do for you Agent Boring Borscht? I live to serve you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. He laughed coolly at his own joke. I tightened my grip on my phone; I had to take a slow deep breath to calm myself from snapping it or him in half.

"Adrian. This is no time for your childish jokes, Rosemarie has been kidnapped by strigoi and we have no idea where she is, or if she's even alive." That stopped Adrian in his tracks, I heard him splutter a couple of times like he was trying to say something but he couldn't get it out. Suddenly I felt sorry for him, he loved Rose too. Not as much as I did, nobody loved Rose as much as I did. But this was still hard for him. I instantly regretted my harsh delivery, I could be so heartless sometimes, "Adrian I'm sorry I know this is hard on you after everything, and I know we're probably the last people you want to help, but if you could talk to Rose in her dreams and find out where she is and if she's okay I will be forever in you debt." I said humbly, I heard Adrian on the other line take in a deep shaky breath.

"I may hate you Belikov and I may be upset at Rose, but I still love her, so I'm doing this for her, and for Lissa. But you don't owe me anything but to save Rose and bring her back safely." With that he hung up. I stood there stunned staring at the phone as it beeped quietly. Adrian was constantly surprising me. I could see some of the goodness Rose saw in him. and for the umpteenth time since Adrian had come into our lives I found myself thinking whether he would be better for Rose than I am.

* * *

**What do you think?**  
**Are you team Dimitri or team Adrian?**

**think you have some ideas i could incorporate send me a message! **

**thank you for everyone reading and reviewing i'm loving the feedback**

**XOX **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay id like to start off by saying that i'm sorry it took me awhile longer to update than usual. **  
**as i said in a previous update, my dog ate my charger! its been way to cold to stay on the main computer at night, **  
**(damn i hate winter) so i haven't been able to update, but i hope you enjoy this, and sorry if it has spelling mistakes **  
**i'm on my crappy old laptop and word isn't working so i'm doing it without spell check**

**XOX enjoy!**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I slipped effortlessly into Lissa's mind, i needed something to distract me and i had already counted the number of wood  
panels on each wall. My guess was that i'd already been here roughly three days, most of the first day i 'luckily' spent  
unconscious, but i was growing so restless, sitting here doing nothing.

Lissa was sitting on her bed, i could tell she was still wearing her favorite furry rabbit covered pajamas even though it was the middle of the Moroi  
day, Christian was sitting beside her stroking her back lovingly and whispering soothing words, most of it was nonsense  
but every now and then something like:

"Rose will be fine."or "Dimitri wont stop until he finds her, he will bring her home." Lissa brought her head to Christian's chest and let out a faint sob, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Nuzzling her face in his chest surrounded in his love and warmth. At that moment i never felt more grateful that Lissa had Christian, even though we had a rough start Christian was more to me then my best friends boyfriend, he was almost like my brother. We shared a bond nobody else understood. We both had loved Strigoi at one time or another.

Me in the form of the love of my life Dimitri Belikov, who was turned unwilling into a strigoi after an attack on the academy and a rescue mission spear-headed  
by yours truly. Christian in the form of his parents who unlike Dimitri turned themselves for the power and immortality. When i told Christain about my time with Strigoi Dimitri i was the most honest i had ever been, even with Lissa i left a little out i knew she wouldn't understand like Christian did.

I talked to him about how i knew that Dimitri wasn't really Dimitri anymore. That the strigoi in him had taken away the things i loved most about him. But i couldn't shake my love for him, he was still my Dimitri. The key to my heart. Christian understood this perfectly, he loved his parents even after they turned strigoi, he was only little so they seemed normal to him, but the hardest thing for him is that he still loved him parents to this day, and that understanding we had with each other is what made me miserable to see them both suffering because of me, they had been though enough.

All of us were lost in our inner-musing when the door to Lissa's Royal apartment flung open, the guardian standing by the door spun round faster then lighting to grab the intruder, his hands were gripping someone. The person, a man from what i could hear he was yelling calmly.

'Get your hands off, i'm allowed here, i practically used to own the place.' the guardian turned to his Queen, allowing her, Christian and subsequently me to see who had entered. It was Adrian. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest. His appearance not doing much for my aching heart. Adrian's usually artfully tussled hair was a complete mess, like he had continually ran his hands though his hair haphazardly, which is what he does when his upset or angry. His beautiful cheeky green eyes were now grim and red rimmed, he had puffy black bags under his eyes, his forehead was lined with worry, his shirt was crumpled and messy and his lips were set in a harsh line. Drinking him in through Lissa's eyes made my heart break, i felt to guilty. Lissa was feeling something similar but not anywhere near the extent to what i felt, she looked at Christian quickly and i could see the pain in his eyes too as he took in Adrian.

"Let him in Guardian Paraben, Adrian here is to be always granted access to me or my apartment without hesitation." Lissa had attempted to use her Queenly voice but she was too heartbroken, she felt she sounded weak and unworthy of her title, but that was nothing new. Since being voted Queen Lissa felt she wasn't old enough or wise enough to rule a whole race. She hadn't even finished collage yet. But she was giving it her all and was truly amazing at it even if she couldn't see it.

"The guardian nodded politely ignoring the pain in her voice and took a step back, once back on his mark he withdrew a notepad from his pocket and scribbled down something quickly. Adrian made his way towards them, his eyes trained on Lissa's, but the way he was looking at her made me think he was seeing straight through her and into me. i gasped lightly and shivered, he knew i was watching.  
"Rosie." he whispered in a haunting voice, as he stood at the edge of the bed his eyes burning into Lissa's. She flinched as he spoke, both the intense look in his eyes and the way he spoke scared her a little. Christian wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as Adrian knelt on the bed getting closer to Lissa. "You have to stay strong, for Lissa, for Christian and for me. promise me?" his eyes looked so pleading i found myself nodding. I would do what ever it takes to get back home to them. "I need you to go to sleep in 30 minutes, i don't know if you have anyway to keep time but try Rosie, i will come to you and i will help you. You just need to stay level headed." the way he said 'level headed' made me confused at first but i realized that he was telling me i needed to keep myself from being bitten, because like when Dimitri had bitten me as a strigoi, i had lost all need to be home with my friends. I Had Dimitri and his bites. I gagged i couldn't let myself get like that with Rolan. i needed to do what Adrian said and stay level headed. "I love you Rosemarie. no dying on me you hear?" he meant for that to be light and playful, but his words came out all chocked up and filled with raw pain. i cringed, my poor Adrian, what i wouldn't give right now to hold him in my arms and comfort him. I decided to pull back then from Lissa's head, i had to keep alert now. I had a small ray of hope of getting out of this.

"I sat on the very end of the bed, my bare legs dangling over the bed end, i wished Rolan would give me something else to wear, i was still only in Dimitris T-shirt, not that i didn't love it. It still smelt like him. i closed my eyes tightly, i was roughly scouting out my location by listening to sounds around me, i was sure i was in the same hotel as my parents and Dimitri. Every now and then my eyes would flicker over to the alarm clock, time was going so slow, i wanted to throw the fucking thing against a wall, I swear 1 minute felt like 30. Just after my eyes had fluttered shut and i was listening out again i heard something that made my stomach flip, i knew it wasn't a strigoi, Rolan was gone until tomorrow night and it wasn't the same nauseating feeling. I strained out my ears and concentrated, i held my breath and tried to quiet my heart, and i heard it again. My eyes shot open and my stomach was now doing somersaults  
"Dimitri..." i whispered, i could hear him. He was yelling something in Russian to somebody, i scurried off the bed and got as far as i could on the chain, i laid on the floor and stretched out my body, so grateful Rolan had untied my hand and that my ears were so far from my feet. Here i was laying on my stomach chained to a bed straining my neck and ears to get as close to the wall as i could. I tried again, closing my eyes, holding my breath and quieting my heart. I could hear him now, i could tell he was pacing, his voice was constantly changing in volume as he walked the length of the room. i layed my forehead on the cool floor and listened to the voice that could keep me fighting even in my last breath.  
"You need to help me find my Roza." i heard him say, he was calmer now, he liked whoever it was he was talking to, he was calm but i could hear the pleading tone treading in and out of his words. He was also louder now, meaning he was closer to me "Please, Sonya. She is my world. i can't loose her." i let out a soft sigh, my Dimitri he was so smart, he must have been the one to contact Adrian, how very selfless of him, he was such a proud man, but he wouldn't hesitate to ask for help if it would help me. Now he must be asking Sonya as well to find me in my dreams. i guess two spirit users together might be stronger "I understand Sonya, Yes, no. Its really fine. i asked Adrian yesterday to do it for me. i just thought if you both did it we would have more chance." i could hear the sadness now in his voice, he had completely ditched his attempt at a disinterested tone. "Goodbye Sonya. thank you for your kind words." then i heard silence followed by the squeak of the mattress springs as he flopped himself onto the bed. "Roza..." i heard him sigh out before we both drifted to sleep.

"When i opened my eyes i was standing in the beautiful courtyard Adrian and i had been sitting in when we first kissed. But this version was blooming in overdrive with flowers in every color of the rainbow. A beautiful vine of red roses wrapped itself tightly around a arch that sat against a wall covered in the every one of the worlds most beautiful flowers. It was a living wall of beauty, ivy and other vines were creeping there way across the brick wall that separated us from the rest of the court. The grass was the greenest grass id ever seen and Under the archway was a beautiful wrought iron bench, it too was beginning to be entwined by the vine of stunning red roses. It was so much more beautiful then i remembered, there weren't half as many flowers here when we where here, and it certainly didn't look like this now in the middle of winter. '_Only in my dreams with him'_ thought fondly.  
My head snapped up when i heard him clear his throat, he was leaning against the ivy covered brick wall. Looking up at him i was stunned at how it brought out the amazing green in his eyes, i practically sprinted to him.

"Little dhampir.." the end was said with a slight 'whooshing' as i crashed my body into his knocking the air out of him. He stumbled back slightly but steadied himself before wrapping me in an embrace so tight if i was human he would have broken a few ribs. It was the first time i had touched Adrian after he found out about Dimitri and i. It felt amazing, i was so happy with Dimitri but breaking Adrian's heart was the biggest guilt in my life. He had loved me so freely and sweetly and i shoved it back in his face. There was no doubt in my mind that i loved him, and maybe if i had never met Dimitri. Adrian and i could have been happy together, but i couldn't be with him when i was completed so wholly by Dimitri, and without him i felt empty. I buried my face in Adrian's neck and sobbed. He just held me close for awhile, stroking my hair and cooing gently in my ear. Suddenly i pulled back and shook my head, how dare i do that to him, i knew he still loved me and it must pain him for me to do things like that, but i felt such comfort in his arms and it was what i really needed right now, I looked up at him my heart torn.  
I mustn't have been hiding my emotions well because when Adrian looked down into my eyes i saw such pain in them as he took him my expression and what my eyes were telling him.  
"What is it Rose?" he asked his voice thick with real concern.  
"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that. come running into your arms like that, like...like old times. I know i'm selfish, but i take such comfort in your arms." i was whispering by the end, if he were any regular human he wouldn't have been able to hear me, but i knew he did because his eyes filled with such sadness the tears that had been in my eyes the whole time started to fall silently down my cheeks.  
"No little dhampir, Rose. no." he crooned as he pulled my back into the circle of his arms and kissed my forehead. "i came here to see if you were okay and to find you?" he looked deep into my eyes serious now "do you know where you are Rose?" i nodded, i coudnt answer him, my throat was thick with un-shead tears i was afraid if i spoke i would start crying and never stop. "Are you close to were Dimitri, Abe and Janine are?" i looked up at him, i laughed bitterly and gave a quick nod. He gave me a puzzled look, "Where are you Rose, please?" i gripped his hands so tightly in mine i could see his fingers turning white, but he didn't even flinch or look at them, he just kept his eyes on mine.

"I'm still in the same hotel, even the same floor. i could hear Dimitri on the phone to Sonya before i fell asleep, it hurts so much because he is so close." my eyes welled up with tears again, and i hiccuped softly. Adrian cupped my face in his smooth cold hands.  
"Are you hurt Rose?" i nodded, my eyes grim. "How bad?" he whispered like he was afraid of the answer, i dropped Adrian's hand and took a deep breath, i knew i was meeting Adrian here and i didn't want to scare him so i had hidden my damaged state from him, just like i could magically change my clothes. I closed my eyes and I let my 'illusion' drop, i didn't open my eyes but i heard Adrian's sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck...Rose,just..fuck" his voice was so shaky i opened my eyes, he had his hand reached out to me like he wanted to touch me but was afraid i would break. I knew i was a mess, i probably didn't even look like me, i had received another injury yesterday in the form of a slap across the face that sent me back into the bed post, it had bruised up my face and broken my already fractured cheek bone and probably a rib or two.

Adrian placed a soft kiss on the middle of my forehead, he had found a spot free from injury and we both smiled weakly at our small sad triumph. "Dimitri and Janine will be there in no time, don't worry little dhampir,you can run into my real arms the next time we see each other...' with that my dream with Adrian disappeared and i was slipped back into dreamless sleep. All i could do was hope that the love of my life could come and save me, like i saved him.

* * *

**Well? Worth the wait? its a little shorter but its 4:51am**  
**i hope there aren't to many spelling or grammatical errors! i proofed myself without spell check this time**  
**love the feedback i'm getting i love you guys and girls!**

**ps. my computer decided to be very difficult when writing this so there are like codes for bold letters and stuff in this, hopefully i got them all but there may be a few i missed so sorry)**  
**Xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! the new chapter, i'm sorry we still aren't into the big climax yet and i hope you guys are still following along and are enjoying it!**

**i have been reading the most amazing fanfictions lately and its really made me even more passionate about my story!  
she is kinda my insperation at the moment so i hope i can make this half as good as hers! **

**ps. there is a bit of swearing in this chapter! **

**pps. i don't own any of these characters (other than Alfie *swoon*) they are the beautiful and fantastic work of Richelle Mead!**

**XOX Enjoy**

* * *

**~DPOV~**

I must have fallen asleep without meaning to because I woke up sitting on the armchair facing the empty bed 4 hours later. I sighed gently remembering a few days ago when I had woken up to Rose sitting in this exact chair, she had her knees folded up to her chest and she was smiling, a peaceful smile. She had a book propped up against her knees, but her head had risen when she realized I was awake. She turned the book over to keep her spot and grinned at me sheepishly, a slight blush rose on her cheeks, I had tilted my head at her.

Why was she embarrassed that I caught her reading? I knew she always made it seem like reading was a choir for her but I had come to realize she actually really enjoyed reading, I had seen the worn dog-eared pages of books she left lying around her dorm at the Academy and her apartment at court. Most of them were on animal behaviors or some sappy romance novels. She had read the 'Twilight' novels secretly but reverently, but I had noticed that 'New moon' was sitting open on the floor against the wall a couple of times when I visited her.

It was like she had thrown it against the wall, I guessed she was 'team Edward?' I had laughed lightly at her, sitting up and peaking over at what she was reading; she quickly slipped her bookmark in it and hid it swiftly behind her back before I could see what it was.

"What are you Reading Roza?" I asked my interest piqued. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh you know comrade just some sappy love story about vampires and werewolves or something." She shrugged, her smile becoming innocent. I sighed loudly, I knew she was lying. I shifted off the bed and walked to her; I dropped to my knees by her feet and looked up at her with 'puppy dog' eyes, putting my hands out pleadingly.

"Roza…What are you reading, really?" I said softly trying to convince her. She frowned gently and pouted pulling the book out from behind her back and slapping in into my open palms, harder then I think she intended. I grinned wide and looked down, my smile faded and I stared at it open mouthed.

"Oh, My Roza…" I leaned up and kissed her slowly a smile forming on both of our lips as they joined together. Rose had been reading a Louis L'Amour book, one of my favorite western novels.

"I wanted to know what all the fuss was about, and I wanted something else we could talk about." she added sweetly. I shook my head, Rose and I never ran out of topics to talk about, but she was always striving to get to know me better, to pick apart my brains, and I loved her for it. She was one of the only people who knew me inside and out, she knew me so perfectly it was like it was a part of her. I lifted her up from the chair letting the book drop to the ground and carried her to the bed so that I could get to know her a little bit better.

I sighed loudly pulling myself out of my thoughts, it hurt too much right now to think about all the perfect memories I had with Rose when I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to make more. At that moment my phone rang and I grabbed it quickly from the bed, thankful for the distraction. I looked down at the caller I.D and cringed, maybe not so thankful after all.

"Hello Adrian, Any news? Did you find her?" I tried to keep my voice level but I knew any idiot could hear the desperation and pain in my voice.

"I saw her in her dreams Dimitri. It was hard, she is horribly injured Dimitri." I heard Adrian make a small noise like a sob but he continued. My back went rigid, "I don't think id ever seen so many injuries on a person still standing, God Dimitri we need to find her fast."

"Do you know where she is? Does she know where she is?" I was holding my breath, this was it. The instant I found out I was going to be there as fast as I could.

"Yeah," he sounded like he was unsure if he should continue. "Rose said that she feels like she is still in your hotel room, she thinks she still in the hotel, she said sometimes if she concentrates she can…she can…" Adrian paused for a second, like he was trying to calm himself, or me.

"She can what Adrian? Please, this is for Rose." I pleaded with him.

"She said she can hear you," he said in a rush, my mouth actually dropped open, anger was welling up inside me, Rose was so close to me and I hadn't realized it. i stood up so fast my head spun wildly for a second.

"Are…are you sure that's what she said?" my stomach was tied up in knots.

"She told me she heard you on the phone with Sonya asking to visit her dreams." Adrian said warily. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth, My Roza, she was so close to me.

"Adrian, I can't thank you enough for this…i owe you big time, how can i make it up to you?" I whispered my voice gruff.

"You can, bring Rosemarie home and we are all good cradle robber." he was trying to hide it but his voice like mine was thick with emotion. we were so close to getting our Rose back. Once I hung up I rushed to the wall the bed was against, I splayed my fingers out on the wall and put my ear to it, closing my eyes I spoke loudly.

"Roza, my Roza. If you can hear me I'm coming for you, I love you more than anything. Stay strong, please…" My voice broke at the end, and I strained my ears for her response.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I was lying on the ground on my back, staring up at the ceiling broodingly with my arms crossed tightly against my chest, protecting my broken wrist. Rolan was sitting on the gold and cream vintage barrel chair in the corner of the room, his long legs propped up on the matching ottoman he was skimming through a magazine, I couldn't see what it was from here but he was engrossed in it.

"Mmm. Rosie, Have you read this?" he lifted the magazine for me to see but I stared straight up at the ceiling, but from the corner of my eye I could see it was one of those gossip magazines you could never believe what you read in them. He carried on like I wasn't completely icing him out. "Apparently Angelina Jolie is pregnant again, but according to this it isn't Brad Pitt's baby, scandalize." he said in mock revulsion.

"I always thought she could do better, say…like me." He laughed coldly and a chill ran up my spine. Why did I have to be captured by the most messed up strigoi, why couldn't he be all quiet, ominous and menacing like in the movies, Rolan was going to literally annoy me to death any day now. "Oh an Justin Bieber was charged again with drink driving, you know I like his music, everybody is always talking about him, but they don't understand that's its about the music he…" I turned my head to look at him, the anger bubbling up in my chest.

"Rolan!, will you shut the fuck up. I don't care about Justin Bieber and I certainly don't care about Angelina fucking Jolie, SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I yelled at him. Rolan dropped the magazine on his lap and met my eyes; he gave me a look of mock pain, and clutched at his heart.

"Oh, Rosie! Why do you do that to me?" He pouted his lips, and I swear I was almost sick. "Sometimes I feel like you don't even want to be here," he let out a loud sigh and I just stared at him. He was crazier then I thought. "We're going to be together for a long time, so you're just going to have to learn to live with my little quirks. Just like how I'm going to have to live with your vulgar smart-arse mouth." His voice had a cold ruthless edge to it so I decided to back down this time after glaring dangerously at him for a few seconds; I looked back up at the roof and closed my eyes. I began picturing in my head the ways I could kill him, maybe I could use the magazine, now that would be some beautiful poetic justice.

Just as Rolan settled down and continued reading his mindless gossip I heard something, something that made my head light and my heart beat frantically, I strained my ears, subtly stretching myself out to get closer to the wall so I could hear better.

"_Roza, my Roza. If you can hear me I'm coming for you, I love you more than anything. Stay strong, please…" _ it was slightly muffled by the wall but I heard it clearly and I could hear the pain in his voice with my altered dhampir senses. I bit hard into my bottom lip but couldn't completely quiet the sob that escaped my chest, it was Dimitri, My Russian god, and he was so close. I opened my eyes and screamed, Rolan's face was inches from mine, and his red eyes had a crazy manic gleam to them. His lips were set in a cold smile.

"Isn't that sweet." He purred "Dimitri Belikov to the rescue, hmm about time." Rolan knelt down closer to me, his nose was skimming against mine, and I could practically smell death on him, it was like he was wearing it as cologne. "It's too bad when he comes to save you, you won't want to be saved." He managed to sound actually upset by this, but his fingers gripped around my neck and he began to lower his head towards it.

My eyes became wider as I pieced it together, .no. that wasn't going to happen, not again. No!. I was too weak when it came to strigoi bites. But to quickly for me to react he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of my neck and I let out a loud pain-stricken scream I'm sure everyone in the town could hear, eventually it quietened when the endorphins from his fangs trickled into my blood stream and I became contentment as I slipped into darkness again. 

* * *

**~DPOV~**

I was straining my ears so hard to detect sounds that it was actually hurting, it felt like time was slowing down, but seconds after I spoke I heard a faint sob; a small single sob. My Roza. She was there, just beyond this wall. I pressed myself flat against the wall and listened, I could hear a cold muted males voice, but he was talking to quietly for me to make out the words.

I closed my eyes but the next sound I heard made my stomach drop. A feminine bloodcurdling scream that raised every hair on my body, it was a scream of pure agonizing pain; the scream rang out till there was nothing. The silence was so deafening my ears were pounding, the blood rushing around my head. My Roza, the single light in my life, and he was hurting her.

I slammed my fists hard into the wall, I was so powerless right now it killed me, the dry wall crumbled slightly under the force of my fists. I heard a deep cold laugh from the other room and I barely had time to made it to the toilet before I violently threw up. This Rolan dick was a sick twisted son of a bitch and he is going to pay big time and i'm going to freaking enjoy killing him in the most painful way possible.

* * *

**Ooooh! this was hard to write! i hate hurting Roza! **

**But what do you think of Rolan? i love his cockiness, **

**But... would you prefer to be kidnapped by him or Strigoi Dimitri?**

_**I'm thinking of starting to read the Mortal Instruments books, what do you guys think are they worth it?**_

**Send your reviews my way they help me to write faster!**

**PS. i'm sorry about my last post the formatting was all screwed up, but i fixed it in this one, i had to roam on back to the stone age and use 2003 word. **

**XOX**

**A.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! earlier then usual but i left you guys hanging so i couldn't be cruel.**

**this is the longest chapter yet! over 7 word pages long! **  
**we are finally getting into the nitty-gritty here! **

**i hope you **

**Enjoy XOX**

* * *

...

In seconds Janine was running into the room wearing her serious guardian mask, she quickly scanned the room for danger her eyes lingering on the dents I had made in the plaster by punching it. Her eyes met mine and her brow furrowed, Abe came running into the room then obviously not able to keep up with the years of training and endurance Janine had been through. He too looked around but only haphazardly, not like a guardian.

"What the hell is going on Belikov? We heard a woman scream, and it sounded like…"he shook himself off denying it, "then we heard you punch a wall while doing the world's most daunting battle cry?" I looked down at my knuckles they were pretty scrapped up but it didn't break the skin. I just stared down at them; I didn't know how to tell Abe and Janine that their daughter was in the next room, possibly dead or minutes from it.

"Adrian visited her in her dreams, she said she could hear me sometimes, she thought she was still in the hotel maybe even on this floor, so I yelled out to her and told her to stay strong, I heard a noise and I swear to you, it was my Roza… But she wasn't alone and whoever was with her didn't react well, and that scream…that scream was Rose's." I had to swallow back the bile in my throat, I thought for a second it wasn't possible to be sick again, as I hadn't eaten since Rose went missing. Abe and Janine were staring at me their eyes glazed over. "It's been so silence even since, but I think and I hope to god that she's just unconscious." A single silent tear ran down Janine's cheek, Abe turned to her and pulled her into the tight embrace of his arms, burying her into his chest. I had to look away, the way Abe held Janine and the way Janine only just made it to Abe's chest was too close to Rose and I and it made my heart sing out for her, which only made me more afraid I wouldn't be fast or strong enough to save her.

After we strategized for a while we came up with a plan, there was someone in this hotel that had access to every room, was also a guardian, and not to mention the fact he like almost any other guy who ever had the pleasure of spending quality time with Rosemarie Hathaway, was infatuated and would do anything for her. I hated to admit it but we really needed Alfie right now. I would have to suck up my male pride for now, only for my Roza.

When Janine, Abe and I made it down to Alfie's office he lead us in and locked the room, it was clear he had been pacing frantically around the room before we arrived. He perched himself on the edge of his desk, then offered us a seat each, only Abe took one. Janine and I couldn't find it in us to relax or break the guardian stance. Alfie ran his fingers through his hair and looked at us each in turn, there was pain behind his eyes I could tell he was trying his best to hide.

"I know I hardly know Rose, but I feel just horrible about this. My friend being kidnapped by a strigoi, in my hotel..." he made a soft almost gagging noise. "With my knowledge of the hotel and from watching the security tapes, I believe Rose and that Rolan strigoi are on the same floor as you, and there's a high chance it's the next room to yours on the left." He pulled a stack of papers off a bookshelf and flicked through them.

"How do you know that for sure?" I questioned, Janine nodded her head; her like me needed every little detail if we were going to make this work. Alfie looked up and handed us the papers in his hand like he expected that question. Well of course he did, he was a guardian too.

"Well that room is the only room whose door doesn't completely show in the security cameras, we usually reserve that room for our prestigious guest, the ones who don't want anyone knowing their comings and goings," he pointed to a blueprint of the hotel, "and that room has the closest access to our basement exits." his finger hovered over a door from our floor that lead down a flight of stairs straight into the basement, perfect for strigoi to pass though undetected during the day. "And well, my receptionist Merida said that the room is booked until further notice, but she couldn't tell me who had booked it or how they had paid." He looked at us like that proved everything, and well yeah. It kind of did. I had to give it to him he was a pretty good guardian.

It was already getting dark, so we decided reluctantly that we would wait until morning to play out our plan. There was more of a chance he wouldn't be there during the day, and we had more time to strategize with the help of Alfie and his knowledge of the hotel. I couldn't help the buzzing that consumed my whole body, this time tomorrow I could be holding my Roza in my arms safe and sound, I would get to see her smile, a smile that could reach into my very soul and bring out the best in me, a smile that pulled me out of my darkest times. Hair so smooth and silky that it made me long to touch it, and a personality that could brighten any room, and cure any bad feelings. i loved Rosemarie Hathaway more then i ever thought was humanly possible and God, I was so whipped for that woman.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

My eyelids fluttered open slowly, my whole body was aching but it was strange. It almost felt like it wasn't my body, I felt numb. It was like I was trapped inside this broken battered body, but my mind was still sharp and awake. I carefully used my good arm to help get in a sitting position, I looked down to where I had just been laying, my eyes were glued to the pool of dark red liquid on the ground, my stomach clenched. I raised my shaking fingers up to my neck slowly, shutting my eyes tightly. I stroked my neck gently and sobbed when I felt the two small puncture marks on my neck, I dropped my hand into my lap and looked around, terrified Rolan was still here and would take my consciousness as the green light to bite me again. My whole body was convulsing as I shivered from pain, shame and the cold. I looked down at Dimitri's shirt, it was completely ruined, the sleeve was ripped almost completely off my shoulder, there was a slash in the material and you could see straight through to my usually tanned skin of my stomach, but it wasn't tanned and glowing any more, it was a sickly pail colour I had never seen on myself before. The neck line was drenched in my blood and I was pretty sure the back of it was too. Yeah, basically fighting and lying in my own blood certainly didn't do any justice for this shirt.

I looked out the window, it was still dark. I groaned loudly as I sat myself up and leant against the bed end, I sat there like that for a long time wondering why Rolan's bite hadn't addled my brain like Dimitri's had, or like Isaiah's had to Eddie back in Spokane. I touched the bite marks gently and winced they were sore, my brain didn't have that heavy haze that had calmed me when Dimitri had fed from me, I didn't yearn for another bite, I was terrified for it. I felt drained and sickly, there was no way I could fight him off if he tried again. I was so weak, even weaker then I had been when Dimitri held me captive. That had just been blood loss and inactivity, right now I was completely broken, I didn't even know if I could stand let alone fight a vampire who even on my good days was 10 times my strength and speed. I pressed my face gingerly into my palms; it stung as my salty tears mingled with the deep cuts on my hands and the pressure on my broken face made it burn with pain. It only made me cry harder. It was an endless circle, the more I cried the more it hurt, and the more it hurt the harder I cried. Eventually my abused and battered body pulled my brain under and I slipped into a well needed deep heavy sleep.

Sometime hours later I woke to cool fingers stroking the crook of my arm, I opened one eye and saw who those fingers belonged to, my heart hammered erratically against my rib cage. Rolan smiled coolly baring his fangs. He stroked my face with the back of his hand, everywhere his hand touched a burning fire of pain shot up, unlike Adrian he wasn't careful of my injuries when he touched me.

"Ahhh my petite dhampir, even broken like this you're an image to behold, such vigor behind those big brown eyes." He warbled, he took in my position sitting against the bed end and tutted "My Rose, that mustn't be very comfortable in the slightest, I would offer you the bed but I fear you would ruin the nice white sheets in your filthy state." he let out a long sigh that sent his breath rushing over my face, I stiffened my back automatically. Rolan's strigoi sense didn't miss much and he certainly didn't miss my defensive reflex, he cocked his head to the side and studied me like a bug under a microscope. His finger stroked over the puncture marks his fangs had left behind, I shuttered in disgust, my eyes quickly closed and I prayed to god he thought that that shutter was one of ecstasy or pleasure, when I opened my eyes he was regarding me even more curiously. I heard another male voice from behind me but his fingers trailed leisurely down my arm and distracted me, he had his long fingers wrapped around my wrist and he lifted it closer to his face, this time I let out a loud yelp of pain. It was my broken wrist. He ignored my discomfort and barred his fangs biting into the tender flesh on the inside of my elbow. I cried out but it turned into a gargled sound as I crumpled to the floor and back into the safe darkness inside my own head, where there were no psychotic evil vampires, only sexy half ones; with silky brown shoulder length hair, and Russian accents that made women's knees weak.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

Janine had eventually convinced me to get a few hours' sleep, she had won by using the fact I needed my energy to save Rose as an excuse, I couldn't fault that logic. I was no good to Rose if I was dead on my feet. The morning light had just begun to stream through my window, but I was already showered, dressed, fed and armed. I had already downed two cups of strong coffee and I was feeling ready to save the love of my life. I made my way into the huge dining room where Abe, Alfie and Janine were sitting. They all gave me tight smiles as I walked in, the tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. Janine nodded her head towards the seat opposite her were there was a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me, I sat and sipped it gratefully. Abe nodded at Janine and she returned his nod, I looked at Alfie, he had seen this small exchange too and was looking on with curiosity. I stared pointedly at Janine.

"Dimitri, we are going to have to wait another hour before we go barging in there." Janine said this quickly her hands out open in front of her like she was calming a wild animal.

"Like hell we are." I argued "there is no way I'm leaving Rose in there another hour longer than necessary." I shook my head how didn't they understand every minute I didn't know she was safe a little piece of me was dying.

"Guardian Belikov, we have reinforcements coming, Abe and I called them last night after we talked to Guardian Alfie. They will be here shortly, then we will brief them then we can go save Rosemarie."

"You called more Guardians?" Alfie asked. His voice stunned.

"No we didn't." Abe said assertively. "We went one better." He didn't continue. Alfie and I looked at each other then back at them; my brows were furrowed deeply in confusion. Who could be better than Guardians?

"Who then?" Alfie asked finding his composure first. Abe grinned and let out a little chuckle, it was an empty sound, not filled with his usual mirth. He truly was suffering by the possibility of losing his only daughter again.

"Why the Queen of course…"my jaw literally dropped. But that was nothing compared to Alfie's reaction, he had no idea that Rose and the Queen were practically joined at the hip, or brain I guess. He stood up from his chair, when he saw that I had a small smile playing on my lips, of course Lissa couldn't stay away when it came to Rose.

"Why in the hell would we involve the Queen in this common problem, this isn't exactly earth shattering business the Queen of the Moroi world would get herself involved in, you're all crazy, she doesn't care." he spluttered looking at us like we'd grown extra heads.

"Well actually I do care, very much. More than most people actually..." All of our heads snapped to were the strong but sweet voice had come from, there in the doorway was a tall regal blond, she was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a sturdy purple silk button up shirt with a black quilted leather jacket over the top, her hair tied on the top of her head in a tight bun, her hands pressed firmly on her hips in a very 'Rose' stance. Abe, Janine and I smiled up at Vasilisa calmly but Alfie had gone completely red and had his jaw was almost on the ground.

"Queen Vasilisa. Your majesty I'm so sorry I just-i…" he stuttered and looked around at all of us like he couldn't believe what was going on.

"Very articulate I see. Just like the rest of you dhampirs, great with your fist but nothing much in your heads." A voice dripping with sarcasm said before Christian came into view; he walked to Lisa and wrapped his arm lovingly around her small waist. Both Lisa's and Christian's eyes were puffy and red like the rest of us, they too hadn't been able to sleep peacefully knowing Rose was hurt somewhere.

Abe pointed to the empty chair at the head of the table gesturing Lisa towards it, I stood instantly and pulled it out for her. As she stepped around me to take her seat she laid her palm on my chest and looked up into my eyes with such sadness it took everything I had not to crumple into her kind loving arms and cry my eyes out. I nodded gently to her and she sat elegantly. I pulled a chair out for Christian too; he gave me a pat on the back sympathetically before sitting. I resumed my seat and we let Christan and Lissa in on what we knew and our plans. Alfie sat the whole time his eyes stuck on Lissa, she didn't even notice, but Christian did.

"What the hell is his problem?" he asked bluntly, pointing his finger towards Alfie but keeping his eyes on me. I shrugged my shoulders lightly, I had no idea. But Alfie piped up to defend himself.

"It's just I don't really understand why the Queen would get involved with this, recusing just one girl from a strigoi. It just doesn't make sense to me." He was stating a true fact, but the way he said 'just one girl' really annoyed me, Rose wasn't just anyone. I could see the anger kindling behind Christan's eyes but when I looked at Vasilisa there was nothing but compassion and sadness in her eyes as she looked at Alfie.

"Rosemarie Hathaway is my sister. Not by blood but by bond. She is my best-friend has been since we were children. I would do anything for her, as she would for me, and has done. She saved my life and it's about time I returned the favour." Her beautiful emerald green eyes were swimming with tears, both Christan and I reached out and took one of her hands, she squeezed them back tightly and took a deep breath. Alfie looked like he too was about to cry.

"Queen Vasalisa, your majesty. I am so sorry, I too will do anything in my power to save Rose, it isn't too often you come across a soul as pure and beautiful as hers." he bowed his head apologetically, I was touched by his words but at the same time I wanted to smack him out, just a little bit.

* * *

45 minutes later we were all ready and on our way to the apartment next door, Adrian and Eddie had joined our rescue party. Lissa had two royal guardians with her, we stationed one of them at the end of the hallway to keep people from coming down and one was to stay in the lobby to watch the security cameras and to keep an eye out at the entrance. I was to enter first, followed by Janine and Alfie then Eddie and Christian, who was never to leave Eddies side, Abe was staying outside. Lissa and Adrian were to stay at the door till we told them one of them to come in, they were to choose that between themselves, and if they needed help they were to call out for the other one. We were trying to limit the risks 'They come first'. Lissa, Christan and Adrian went to the feeders the hotel had located in the lobby to 'fuel up' we met them outside out door and together we walked to save Rose.

Alfie used his key card to open the door, the few seconds after he swiped it we all held out breath, what if Rolan had somehow managed to change the locks, but when the green light blinked and the door clicked open we all let out a sigh of relief together, One small victory. We got into formation, and as quietly but quickly as I could I flung open the door and ran in with the other guardians and Christian close on my toes, but at the last second Eddie pushed Christian back out the door and gave him a look that said 'stay put for now'. Eddie was right; we had to investigate the situation before letting a moroi get involved, 'they come first.'

Like the others my eyes quickly swept the room, there was a strigoi, Rolan I presumed sitting on a barrel chair in the corner his legs laid lazily on an Ottoman; he had a gossip magazine on his lap. There was another strigoi who too had clearly been a moroi before his awakening, he was standing by the bed, there was something at his feet but I didn't have time to look at it yet because I spotted another strigoi. This one was a female, she was thin but muscular, she had probably been a dhampir previously, she had curly fiery red hair down to the middle of her back that stood in stark contrast to the calming colours of the rest of the room, and an almost cute baby like face, that joined with her red eyes and cold expression made her look even more intimidating then the two males. She was sitting on the edge of the bed a bottle of nail polish in her hands, and freshly painted red toe nails. My eyes quickly darted to the figure crumpled at the second strigois feet. My stomach dropped as I realised it was Rose. I hardly recognised her. She was so pail, her body was covered in huge patches of purple and black bruises, she had cuts or scrapes on almost every inch of skin I could see from the way she was laying, her face was puffy and purple, she had a huge black eye, I could tell both her cheek and eye-socket were broken even from this distance, her right arm was stretched out on the ground, and I could see her wrist was set at an unnatural angle, it looked like the bone was broken. Her hair was a tangle of curls splayed around her face and the top she was wearing was dirty, ripped, torn and covered in blood, blood I could see had come from bite marks on her neck and in the soft flesh of her elbow, that bite was fresh and was still slowly trickling blood. From my quick assessment of her she looked dead; nobody could survive all of those injuries. But if anyone could it was Rose. This whole surveyance took mere seconds. Rolan slowly and casually stood up and grinned coolly.

"Dimitri Belikov. Us strigoi and Rosie have been waiting for you, very patiently might I add." He knelt suddenly and tucked a strand of hair behind Roses ear, she didn't stir at all. A growl of pure animalistic rage ripped out of my chest to see him touching her like that. He stood up and put his hands out to me like Janine had this morning. "Ohh my, Rose warned me you were almost as feisty as her. You know… She doesn't have much time." He purred and looked down at Rose's broken form, a mock sad smile on his lips. "I can save her you know, all it takes it a little bit of my blood…what do you say? Dimitri?" he looked at me grinning, showing off all his perfect teeth and his razor sharp fangs. "What about you mummy, what do you say?" he looked at Janine then, her eyes were narrowed, staring daggers at him, at that moment the saying 'if looks could kill' came into my head and boy, the look she was giving him was sure to have him dead within seconds. "Ahh not a talkative bunch I see, nothing like my precious petite dhampir Rose here." All of the strigoi laughed emptily at that, my back stiffened and I gave a slight nod of my head to the others to signal friendly chatting time was so fucking over now.

* * *

Ohh intense! what did you think?

**what about Rose is she going to pull thought this?**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed i looooove reading them so much, i'm glad i don't wear hats otherwise they might not fit anymore!**

**XOX**

**A.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter and its big! **  
**but its also a little shorter, and i tried something new in it! **

**its a surprise and i'm not going to tell, you'll have to read on!**

**XOX ENJOY!**

* * *

As soon as the other guardians saw my signal they slowly began to pan out, everyone knew that Rolan was mine,and that Janine could take a strigoi by herself, she edged herself closer to the female, probably seeing her as the bigger threat as she had previously been a dhampir and might have had guardian training, Alfie and Eddie would take the other strigoi the one who had been a moroi. We continued to stand casually but on guard, not to alarm then that we were about to attack. We were trying for some surprise, Rolan tilted his head as he observed me, he eyes raking over my body casualy.

"Hmm, I can see your precious little sisters in you Dimitri Belikov, you have their eyes, and their skin tone, maybe even their hair. I'm a little hazy, it feels like that was in another life, maybe I should pay them a visit" He stated coldly. I snarled at him but tried to ignore his comments, he was just fuelling my already out of control rage. "I wonder how Rose, Sonya and Viktoria will get along together as strigoi?" he asked and at that moment I understood the black hole of anger Rose felt through spirit darkness, I understood how she could channel all the evil in the world into one person, like she had with Victor Dashkov and Jessie Zeklos. Right now I felt like Rolan was the purest of evil and he needed to be ridded from this earth no matter what.

"You better shut your damn mouth Rolan or I will shut it for you, once and for all." Rolan laughed coldly but at that moment, Janine, Eddie, Alfie and I sprung out our targeted strigoi.

* * *

**~VPOV~ (Vasilisa's point of view *gasp*)**

From where I was standing in the door way I was safe, Adrian was at my side and Christian was standing in front of us protectively a small ball of flames already burning in his palms, but I could see and hear everything. I shuttered in disgust at what Rolan was saying to everyone, Dimitri in particular.

"_I wonder how Rose, Sonya and Viktoria will get along together as strigoi?"_I heard Rolan croon before he let out a laugh that made my blood freeze. But before he had time to do anything else the guardians attacked, I watched each battle in awe. Janine got to her strigoi first, she was so fast and fierce, just like Rose, The strigoi sprang to her feet as Janine neared her red mass of curls bobbing with the movement, they were like coils waiting to spring. Janine kicked out her leg and landed a blow to the strigoi's chest, she staggered back but recovered instantly, Janine tried to punch her in the head but she diverted it and smacked Janine sideways bringing her closer , Janine followed it with a punch that she put her whole body behind, it hit straight into the strigoi's jaw, I could hear the crack from here as it broke, this time before the strigoi could respond Janine slashed out with her steak cutting deep into the strigoi's decolletage. She snarled in pain and staggered back, Janine continued her attacks both receiving and giving some pretty heavy blows, but the strigoi was slowing and it looked like Janine was going to get the upper hand soon so I looked over at the other fights.

Eddie and Alfie fighting with the strigoi who had been a moroi caught my eye, the strigoi was stuck in the middle of them but he didn't look shaken, almost every kick, punch or jab was blocked with lighting fast reflexes, this moroi must have had some kind of training before becoming a strigoi, or maybe even after. Alfie giving up with this predictable dance, leap forward with his stake aiming for the strigoi's heart at the last minute the strigoi turned on Alfie and using both hands grabbed Alfie and threw him as hard as he could as Alfie flew across the room he crashed into Eddie sending them both crashing into the wall where they both landed on the hardwood floor with a sickening crack. After a second Alfie gingerly sprang up and went back to the almost choreographed fight. But Eddie didn't move he stayed on the ground limply. My hands pressed to my mouth and I let out a small sob, I turned to Adrian and his eyes were boring into Eddie, Christian too saw and gripped onto my shoulder knowing I wanted to go over and help. But Christian wasn't perfect and he didn't have unlimted arms so Adrian was able to duck out from Christian's shield and make his way to Eddie's Limp form.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri fighting with Rolan, it looked like Rolan was no match for Dimitri's god like skill but he was quick and dodged a lot of Dimitri's advances, Rolan seemed to mostly be on the defence for now. I was distracted when I saw Adrian kneel before Eddie, rolling him onto his back and checking his pulse; he then put his open palms on his chest and closed his eyes,I watched as his aura had just begun to change and fill with a burning light, it was filled with happiness and love he was calling forth that into his palms but before Adrian could heal Eddie with that magic Adrian was knocked into the wall, by the strigoi Alfie was fighting. Alfie had kicked the strigoi hard knocking him into Adrian, when the strigoi felt Adrian against the back of his legs he gripped him by the shoulder and swung him into the near by coffee table like he weighed nothing, I screamed at the top of my lungs, almost everyone turned to look at me, Alfie quickly used the distraction and pierced his stake into the strigoi's heart, he shrieked and with his last breath clawed down Alfie's chest with his razor sharp nails as he crumpled to the floor dead. Alfie collapsed to the ground exhausted.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

Rolan was no match for all the training I had been though, he cringed back every time I would swing out, most of them connected with a part of his body hard making him stagger back but a lot of them he managed to deflect, even for a strigoi this guy was fast. But I was beginning to pin him against the bed end close to where Rose laid, he didn't have much room to deflect anymore, just as I had an opening for his heart and my hand was flying through the air to make use of it an ear piercing scream filled the air, I placed it right away as Lissa's my head turned to her instinctively knowing that if she died and Rose survived she would never forgive me 'They come first' to her, especially Lissa. But as soon as I laid eyes on her still protected behind Christian I realised she was screaming because Adrian had been hurt, I sighed inwardly, everything was okay, but I had taken too long Rolan had been distracted too but he recovered before me and smacked the stake out of my hand and grabbed my throat with the other at the same time.

Rolan holding onto my throat lifted my feet off the ground, he was crushing my wind-pipe, I swung out with my arms but he was holding me to far away for me to make much damage, I lifted up my legs and kicked both legs out at him, it made him release me but I landed hard on my back on the ground, instantly Rolan was on me pinning my arms to the ground, I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was able to help me, Eddie and Alfie were both on the ground and Janine was still fighting with her strigoi, they were fighting right infront of Christan and Lissa stopping them from being able to help or even see what was going on. I struggled under him trying to use my strength to buck him off, he dug his nails deep into my wrist making me wince. I was going to die, but hopefully Janine would be able to kill her strigoi and with the help of Christan they could finish Rolan off and save Rosie, I looked up into Rolan's cold red eyes and snarled.

"You are never going to have her. You are not going to leave this room alive. And no one is going to give a shit, people are actually going to be happy you're dead" I spat. Rolan chuckled and shook his head, a look almost like pity in his eyes.

"Stupid Belikov, I could say the same about you, no one is going to morn your death after I kill you. No body is going to care, you're just another dhampir, you're expendable. You live to protect the moroi no body actually cares if YOU live or die." He snarled, with ever second he was getting closer to my neck, his teeth were grazing my skin, but from behind me I heard Janine winning her fight with her strigoi and staking her, everything was going to be okay, Janine would finish Rolan off and save Rose, I calmed down and closed my eyes, ready to sacrifice myself for my loved ones when suddenly, There was a noise like a growl but it was filled with pain then Rolan froze and let out a gurgled grunt, I looked up at him and watched as the life faded out of his eyes and he went limp, I gasped in shock and just stared as his dead body as it fell against me.

"I care…" I heard a small shaky voice whisper, It couldn't be, I shoved Rolan's corpse of me to face the most beautiful woman alive. She was kneeling at my side, the leg chained to the bed stretched out as far as it allowed so that she could get close enough, a sliver stake gripped in her shaking hands. When my eyes met hers she gave me the worlds most beautiful smile, it took me breath away, but before I could sit up the stake slipped from her hands and clattered to the ground where she then crumpled and joined it shortly after. I leapt towards her and somewhere behind me I heard Lissa scream again as she watched her best friend fall to the ground.

When I reached Rose I scooped her into my arms as carefully and gingerly as I could manage in my sate, I pushed the hair from her face frantically.

"Roza, My Roza. Talk to me open your eyes please. I'm begging you, just stay strong for a little bit longer.." her eyelids fluttered gently, but I knew she didn't have the strength right now to open them. I kissed her forehead so softly before I looked up to see Lissa standing in the middle of the room her eyes flying to each of her closet friends lying hurt on the ground crying hysterically. The look on her face was one of pure anguish, I knew what was going through her head right now, she knew she couldn't heal them all, but she had no idea how to choose, she loved each of them so much. I heard her let out a strangled sob, When I looked back up I saw her eyes locked on Rose.

I met her eyes and nodded, Rose could never live with herself if her friends died tyring to save her, and Lissa knew that. Lissa mouthed out 'I'm sorry Rose…' in the quietest whisper possible then ran to Adrian, in seconds he was gingerly sitting up with the help of Christan, but Lissa had already ran to the next injured; Eddie, when he was healed and getting himself up Lissa moved on to Alfie. When she was finished with Alfie she tried to stand but staggered to the ground, Christian just caught her before her head hit the ground. He looked down at her with panic on his face, then he looked over to where I sat with Rose limp in my arms and his face filled with a kind of anguish that haunts your dreams, and I was certain as I looked down at Roses face as it slipped into something peaceful and a blissful smile crossed her lips as I stroked her hair lightly I had the exact same expression, maybe even worse. 

* * *

**yay! thanks for reading! i hope this was okay,**

**i'm no fighting expert and i tried to give you a couple of view points on the fight i thought Lissa was a good choice because she watched all of the fights with a objective eye **

**What do you think of Roses last ditch effort to save her man? that Rose always saving Dimka when its supose to be the other way around!**

**what did you think? got any tips or pointers let me know i love them **

**XOXO**

**A.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Woo! here is another one, i actually wrote this one straight after doing chapter 12. I'm not going to write who the first Point of View is, but hopefully you can work it out yourselves, it isn't hard i promise. _**

**_I changed my format to this one back to regular Align left, thanks to Kate, for your helpful comments, i hope this is easier for you to read!_**

**_XOX ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Ugh, why am I so cold?

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

What is that noise? What are the people around me saying?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Where am I? What Happened? Why does every inch of my body hurt?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Hmm that noise is kind of soothing, I think I'll just go back to sleep for a little while longer… maybe I'll feel better when I wake up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. B__e__e__eep….._

"Rose, will you wake up already, we're going to be late again." Someone said as they shook my shoulders gently, I groaned and opened one eye slowly. When I saw who was laying in the bed next to me their hands on my shoulders I closed my eyes again sighing loudly and happily. He cleared his throat dramatically and shook my shoulders again playfully. I opened my eyes and sat up leaning on my elbow so I was hovering about him. I attempted to raise one eyebrow like he always did, I was pretty sure I looked like a complete idiot because his smile became brighter, like he was barely holding back laughter.

"Then so be it, I like being late." I stated. He then cocked his eyebrow and I pouted.

"Why would you LIKE being late?" he questioned his voice confused. I chuckled and inside I was rubbing my hands together like a mad scientist, he was so clueless on what I was about to unleash upon him.

"Because…" I purred placing my free hand on his hard pec "It usually means I've spent more time with you in bed…" I lowered my head down and planted a slow lingering kiss on his other pec, my hair tickling his skin; I felt his whole body shutter gently at my loving touch.

"Roza, we don't have time." He said. Obvious reluctance in his voice, I lifted my head up to meet his eyes and pouted cutely.

"Please Dimitri, Let me have fun with you for just a little while longer?" I batted my long black lashes at him and eventually he sighed in acceptance, I literally clapped my hands in joy, to that he rolled his eyes, and muttered something in Russian I guessed was 'Crazy women.'

I quickly straddled him, putting a knee of either side of his waist, we had both fallen to sleep almost completely naked, the only thing I had on was a thin pink lacy camisole and the matching lacy panties and they didn't leave much to the imagination. Dimitri looked up at me his eyes filled with love and wonder, I leant down and brushed my lips softly against his, smiling with my whole heart, it was crazy how much I loved this man. Dimitri raised his hands and placed them on the sides of my waist, the cool metal of his ring made my skin tingle, I trailed my fingers down his hard defined abbs, I felt like such a master seductress as I felt every muscle contact as I ran my fingers teasingly over them. Dimitri's eyes were locked onto mine; his lips were parted as his breath rushed in and out. I pressed my cool lips to his neck and led open mouthed kisses all the way down to his belly button, slowly sliding down his body to accomplish this; I kissed his belly button then let my tongue slowly dip into it. I smirked when I felt Dimitri's hips buck up slightly. I pulled myself back up to his lips and kissed him hungrily, his hands slid slowly and lovingly up and down my back.

"I don't think I can wait much longer." I whispered with my lips pressed against his, I lifted my hips up so he could slide off my panties, then the bedroom door sung open suddenly. I dropped to Dimitri's side and tugged the blanket up to my chin.

"Mum! Dad! Sabina keeps stealing all my toys." A little boy with shoulder length chocolate brown hair yelled as he half-heartedly pushed the smaller girl beside him, She had dark brown hair, slightly darker then the boys, it ended mid-way down her back and had beautiful large natural spiral curls that bounced and swung behind her.

"I did not!, Mummy, daddy I swear I didn't. Ivan's lying." She pouted, the little boy Ivan stuck his tongue out at her. Both Dimitri and I sat up and sighed loudly.

"Come here, you two." He patted the space between our bodies, his voice stern but full of affection. The two kids sprinted happily and jumped up onto the bed giggling. I reached over and grabbed a long sleeved blue shirt from the ground and threw it on. I kept my face serious as I reached over and grabbed Sabina's leg, she looked up at me her deep brown eyes crinkled in a huge smile, I tugged on her leg then pulled her to me wrapping my arms tightly around her and giving her a big bear hug as I planted kissed over every inch of her face, she was giggling madly while squirming around in my arms.

But because he doesn't like to be left out Ivan jumped on me and I grabbed him to pulling him into my arms and squeezing them both tightly, I began to plant kisses quickly on both of their faces, before I sat up and threw them onto the bed, so they landed beside each other on their back and tickled them wildly, they both were pealing with fits of laughter, squirming so much I could hardly keep them down, but thankfully Dimitri my always helpful husband provided another set of hands, He took over on Sabina and tickled her madly, she let out a couple of delighted squeals before she managed to choke out.

"Stop Daddy, truce truce!, my belly hurts from laughing" Dimitri grinned brightly and brought the small girl into his arms hugging her tightly, she contently wrapped her tiny arms around his broad shoulders and snuggled in to him. I looked at Ivan my fingers still lightly tickling under his ribs.

"What do you say little man? Truce?" He nodded his head frantically, their where tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, I grinned and stopped tickling him. "on one condition," I lifted him up "you have to give mummy a big hug and a big kiss" The adorable chocolate brown eyed boy jumping into my arms wrapping his whole body tightly around me and planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. Dimitri and Sabina had been watching and we all went into fits of laughter.

"Okay okay, its time to get up. Were going to be late for Rosie's birthday."

Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten that today was Christian and Lissa's daughters 4th birthday, I should have remembered because Sabina was born just a week before Rosie was born. I looked over at Ivan when he let out a sigh.

"Do we have to go? It's going to be so boring and girly" I laughed and shook my head.

"Well you know Lucas is going to be their Ivan, so it will be fun." I laughed again when Ivan's face lit up in a smile.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Lissa and I were freakishly alike? We both got pregnant 2 weeks apart and had boys, Ivan for us; for Dimitri's best friend and charge, Lucas for Christian, after his father. Then two years Later a week apart we got pregnant again, this time we both had girls, Sabina for Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and well Rosie for you guessed it Rosemarie Hathaway. We lived on the same street. We had block parties, my parents got back together and lived in the town over, and doted like crazy on their grandkids. oh and Moroi, Dhampirs and especially Strigoi, didn't exist. We were just humans. And to top it all of I had married the love of my live 7 years ago…

"_When do you think she's going to wake up Dr. Skarsgard? You said there was no long term brain damage you could see…" A silky voice pleaded._

"_Rose has been through a lot, her body still needs time to recuperate, She will wake up when she's ready" A rougher deeper male voice replied._

"_But, Doctor you don't understand. Rose is the most stubborn person I've ever met; she might not wake up until you make her wake up." The silky voice spoke again… Hmm this silky voice reminded me a lot of Dimitri, my Russian God._

"_Calm down Dimitri. Rose is strong, she can pull though this." His voice got quieter as I heard him leave the room. Huh, I was right it was my Dimitri._

"_God, I hope so. I can't live without you Roza..." I felt him hold my hand and run his thumb against the back of it, he was holding it so gingerly like I was made of glass. His voice was so lost and filled with pain my heart gave a little squeeze. I heard Dimitri's quick intake of air close beside me._

"_Roza, your heart, C-can you hear me?" he squeezed my fingers a little tighter, I felt my heart rate increasing; I had to come back for Dimitir, after everything we've been though I had to come back for him. i heard him shift beside me, I could practically feel his hot breath on my freezing cold skin._

"_Your heart, its getting stronger." he said in awe. "Please my Roza, come back to me." He squeezed my fingers again and this time I put everything I had behind it and squeezed his fingers back gently. "ROZA!" he cried out, I could hear the tears in his voice. I needed to open my eyes, to let Dimitri know that I was okay and that I loved him more than anything in this world.. I pushed hard against the darkness pushing me under, I had to get out from my own head, I knew I was strong enough. Pushing with my everything, suddenly my eyelids became less heavy; I could see the light shinning through the thin skin of my lids. Then suddenly they opened…_

* * *

_**~DPOV~**_

For the almost two weeks while Rose was in a coma, I sat by her bed, I just couldn't stand to let her out of my sight, she had barely made it and she was still pretty touch and go. I just sat with her and held her soft warm hand, sometimes I would read to her or tell her stories about how our lives are going to be like. Her other friends would come and visit her everyday, like clockwork. Most of them were as concerned for me as they were for Rose, I just shrugged them off, I would be fine if Rose was. Lissa came the most in the beginning, but being Queen she was finding it hard to find as much spare time to spend here doing nothing but waiting for Rose to finally wake up.

But one the 14th day Rose was in her coma, she woke up.

The doctor had just left the room after he told me Rose was fine and would wake up when she was ready.

"God, I hope so. I can't live without you Roza..." I sat in the chair I had occupied 24-7 since she had been brought to the courts hospital,i reached for Roses hand, I took it carefully, this wasn't her broken wrist but it was still pretty bruised up, I stroked the soft warm skin of the back of her hand careful to avoid bumping the drip that was taped onto her skin. Suddenly the machine beside my head the one that read her heart-rate suddenly spiked, the doctors had told me the signs to look out for, for when she was waking up. One of them was her heart-rate increasing to a regular waking alert pace. I watched the machine as it shifted between regular and sleeping.

"Roza, your heart, C-can you hear me?" I squeezed her fingers gently asking god to please bring back the woman I love so very desperately. Again her heart rate began to become regular, I leaned forward, getting closer to her and watching to see if her eyes moved, for a second they flickered very gently and I gasped.

"Your heart, it's getting stronger. Please my Roza, come back to me." She was the strongest woman I had ever met if anyone could make it through this it was her, I squeezed her fingers again reassuringly then my heart almost leap out of my body when her small fingers twitched in mine and she ever so gently squeezed my fingers in return. I couldn't help the tears that rushed down my cheeks.

"ROZA." I sobbed. Her eyelids fluttered wildly for a second, then I was met with the most beautiful set of wide deep brown eyes, sobs were racking my chest as I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it over and over again whispering her name and thanking god in Russian. She watched me closely tilting her head slightly.

"W-where am i?" she asked, her voice was dry and cracked slightly, she probably needed some water, but it was the single most beautiful thing I had heard in my life, my heart thrummed musically in my chest. I handed her the glass from the bedside table and she drank it greedily.

"You're in the hospital Roza…you were badly hurt." I reached up and stroked her cheek as gently as I could, her eye-lashes fluttered and she met my eyes again; there was still confusion behind those big doe eyes.

"W-w-who are you?" her voice was clearer now. But it wasn't the way she spoke, but the words she said that made my heart drop into my stomach. 

* * *

**Okay... nobody kill me! i know i'm cruel but its all in the name of art i swear! **

**i hope you liked this one, this one will be one of my last shorter chapters, i'm going to try to make them longer! **

**Those**** Romitri feels during the dream though? **

**(I hope the dream wasn't to graphic for any of you, if so i apologize but I warn; there will be more like that., or will there? maybe? (ill keep you guessing for now)) **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! i love reading your comments and thoughts !**

**XOX**

**_A._**


	14. Chapter 14

**All I'm going to say is**

**Keep calm **

**and**

**keep reading.**

**XOX**

* * *

After a second of just staring blankly at Rose while she shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, I squeezed her hands softly and lent closer to her.

"It's me Rose, Dimitri Belikov. Your boyfriend." My voice was tight and filled with so many emtions, she tilted her head again before slowly removing her hand from mine. My heart broke a little at that but Rose leant up and touched her hand to my cheek, stroking her fingers over the thick stubble that had grown over the last two weeks.

"Oh.." she looked deep into my eyes her expression blank. "I didn't recognise you with a beard Comrade." Her face lit up in the cheekiest smile I had ever seen. I blinked slowly a couple of times then my jaw dropped and my heart froze.

"Rose…? what, why? What?" I stammered not really sure what was going on. Rose just laughed gently and continued to weakly stroke my cheek.

"It's okay Dimitri, I know who you are this isn't a soap opera, I don't have amnesia, just a dangerous sense of humour." She looked into my eyes and must have seen the remanence of my sadness, because her face became serious. "I'm sorry Dimitri…I thought it would be funny, or you know lighten the mood." I shook my head at her a huge smile forming on my lips.

"You really had me for a second Roza." I shook my head Her eyes became teary at the word Roza. I leant forward and kissed her forehead as gently as I could cupping her face like she was made of glass. Meeting her eyes I whispered quietly. "I love you so much Rose Hathaway, and you scared the living day lights out of me. Don't worry you'll get pay back for that you little witch." A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at me, I quickly brushed away with the pad of my thumbs.

"I'm so sorry for everything Dimitri, I am so sorry I am such a horrible girlfriend and keep getting myself into these situations and freaking you out." Her lower lip trembled lightly before she bit down gently on it. I ran a soothing hand through her hair and shook my head.

"No Roza, you don't have anything to be sorry for. These things have made us stronger and shown us that you and I together, we are unstoppable, unbreakable and just well generally awesome all around." A small weak smile pulled at her lips. She tried to sit herself up but winced loudly swearing under her breath. I helped her to sit, pilling pillows behind her back so she was as comfortable as possible, even being as gentle as I possibly could be she still winced.

"How long have I been in here?" her beautiful big brown eyes were still wet with tears, and she was still pail from all her injuries but right now she was so perfect I could hardly resist wrapping her in my arms. But the best I could do for now was sit on the edge of the bed and hold her good hand tightly.

"It's been 2 weeks since the accident, we took you straight to a human hospital nearby but you were treated by the moroi and dhampir team we have at every hospital, when you were stable enough they brought you here, and you've been here for about 10 days." I lifted her small hand to my lips and kissed it, thanking god again for bringing Roza back to me.

"And how long have you been here?" she looked over at the chair I had previously been occupying with a knitted blanket hanging over it and a stack of books beside it. I smiled sheepishly at her.

"10 days, I was with you the last 2 days in the other hospital but the first to you were in the ICU so I couldn't come in." Rose sighed gently and ran her fingers through the stubble on my chin.

"You're going to run yourself into the ground my love. If you're going to have to keep lending me your strength you're going to have to be healthy." She smiled sweetly, dropping her hand into her lap. I had felt her hand shaking as she had stroked my chin and I could see it was only getting worse.

"I'm going to go tell the nurse you are awake, Roza. They're going to be so happy." I stood from the bed leaving a kiss on the top of her head before I walked quickly to the small nurses' station down the hall. The nurse who had been looking after Rose lifted her head when she saw me coming, she stood up quickly and clasped her hands as she walked around the desk to me, I must have had relief and happiness written all over my face because she gently hugged me.

"Oh! Our Dear Rosemarie is awake isn't she?" She asked cheerily. The nurse was a Moroi in her late 40's she was tall and thin like most Moroi, but she had the illusion of plumpness, her cheeks were rounded and always tinted with pink and her small grey eyes were always filled with kindness and patience. She had been beyond understanding about my need to stay by Rose's side and had done her best to make me comfortable.

"Yes, she is thank God. I was going crazy!. But Nurse Buckner, how did you know?" I asked curiously. She smiled wide showing all her teeth but politely hiding her fangs like most Moroi had been taught to do around others.

"My dear for the week and a bit you have been here I have yet to see anything but sadness, anger or heart-ache on your face and when you came up just know you had a smile on your face and tears in your eyes, you could have knocked me down with a feather. I just guessed that our little Rosemarie waking up could be one of the only things to bring that out of you right now." She chuckled and patted my back gently.

"Now let me go lay my eyes on the illustrious Rose Hathaway conscious for the first time, I'd love to see those beautiful brown eyes I overheard you taking about a couple of times." A slight blush crept on my cheeks, a little embarrassed that people had heard the crazy gooey romantic stuff I had been saying to Rose's unconscious form.

When we made it back to Rose's room she was still sitting upright in bed, her eyes were locked on the needle drip in the back of her hand, her face contorted in disgust. I laughed to myself; The great Rose Hathaway could take on Strigoi without a problem but was afraid of needles. The nurse made a cooing sound and distracted me from my thoughts, she had taken Rose's hand in her own.

"Oh my dear girl, it's lovely to see you awake." She looked at me over her shoulder. "You were right Dimitri, she does have eyes that you could get lost in, such deep, open eyes, it's almost like you're looking right into your beautiful soul." She clucked, Rose looked up at me smiling sweetly a blush sweeping across her cheeks, my cheeks too were probably bright red. Thankfully Rose shrugged it off and chose not to embarrass me further or tease me about it, she nodded a small hello.

"Now I'm just going to have to ask you a few routine questions while we wait for the doctor. Make sure you answer them all truthfully, help me help you." She smiled so openly and sweetly that I knew Rose wouldn't lie to her. I sat down beside her in the chair taking her hand gently while the nurse got out her see-threw pink clipboard and bedazzled pen.

"What is your name dear?" she asked her pen already pressed to the paper ready to write.

"Rosemarie Hathaway." She replied looking at me and giving my fingers a soft squeeze.

"Who are your parents?" Rose made a funny noise after the nurse asked that question, my guess was that she was still mad at them for chaining her to the bed and kidnapping me.

"Guardian Janine Hathaway and 'Zmey' Ibrahim Mazur, or just Abe." The nurse gave Rose a wry smile but continued.

"Where do you live? And what do you do for a profession?"

"I live here at court, and I am Queen Vasilisa Dragamir's guardian, I am one of the royal guards." She smiled proudly at this. I looked up at her meeting hers my eyes filled with pride.

"And who is this man here?" she tilted her head smiling, I furrowed my brow lightly, honestly I wasn't sure if that was on the clipboard. Rose looked at her, she too had a little frown on her brow but continued.

"That is a scruffy, unfed version of my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov. The love of my life and the best guardian I have ever met oh and also the hottest man I know." She said all of this matter-of-factly but I could hear the love in her voice. I kissed her hand slowly my lips lingering on her bruised skin. I heard the nurse make a small 'Awe' noise but she continued professionally.

"Are you feeling any pain right now, now be honest being brave isn't going to help you get better." Rose chewed on her bottom lip then nodded gently.

"Yes Ma'am. My head aches, as well as my face and my broken arm and my ribs are throbbing." She kept her eyes on a poster about cleanly hands the whole time. My poor sweet Roza, she must be in so much pain. "Honestly…I hurt all over." The nurse nodded patiently.

"That's to be expected dear, you have been though a lot. I will up your pain medication and hope that will help. But you have to promise not to exert yourself today, Dimitri may stay but you can't have too many other visitors. I'd say maybe two more, but only for a little while." She nodded smiling sweetly and patted Rose's leg gently before fiddling around with a couple machines.

Just as the nurse was finishing up changing the pain medication the doctor came in. He was quite young and handsome for a doctor, maybe in his late 30's, with blonde short hair and light blue eyes. He was a moroi, so he was tall, but unlike most moroi he was quite muscular. He took Rose's hand very gently and smiled happily.

"It's great to finally get to meet you properly, I'm your Doctor, Alexander Skarsgard." She shook his hand back limply but she had a sweet polite smile on her lips.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Skarsgard. Thank you for helping to save my life." Rose's voice was so soft and warm as she thanked him, he shook his head lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine, I couldn't stand to see the world lose someone as wonderful as you Rosemarie. You have a lot of people around you who love you very dearly. And too be honest your father Abe, he scared me a little. I certainly wouldn't want to let him down." He flashed Rose a calming smile before doing Rose's OB's. Before he left he told Rose that they should be able to remove the drip in the morning if she could keep down some dinner, which made Rose smile wide. Honestly I wasn't sure if the smile was for getting the drip removed or the knowledge that she was going to eat real food for the first time in almost three weeks.

Rose turned to me and smiled, she shuffled gently over and patted the empty space beside her on the bed, I couldn't resist the chance to be closer to her so I removed my shoes and gingerly placed myself beside her.

As soon as I settled down she nuzzled and face gently into the crook of my neck and sighed lightly, her hot breath trickled over my skin and I shivered in response. My arms wound themselves gently around Rose's small waist and I placed my lips on the top of her head.

"I love you so much Roza." I whispered. I felt her eyes flutter close against my skin.

"I love you too Comrade…" she whispered back before she fell into a deep sleep. Once I got it though my head that she was safe and sound in my arms I feel asleep too,and had the best sleep I had had since Rose had been kidnapped.

* * *

In the morning just after Dr. Skarsgard removed Rose's drip, Abe and Janine came to see Rose for the first time. They had come last night but Rose was tired and had fallen into a deep peaceful sleep, I had talked to them but they didn't want to wake her.

When they walked in their eyes were wary, but once they saw Rose sitting up in the bed cradled against my chest, chatting softly about what she had missed since the accident their eyes lit up. Janine's eyes were filled with tears and Abe's were red and puffy. Rose straightened up with a wince when she saw them standing at the door. She nodded her head to let them know it was okay to come in. As soon as they stepped forward Janine's lower lip wobbled.

"My Rosie, we are so so so so sorry, you cannot understand how sorry we are." She was barely holding back sobs, her hands clenched into fists by her sides, Rose watched her mother with patient eyes. "Rose…we are so sorry, so so sorry, I know you can never forgive us for what we did but just not that we are sorry, we had no idea this was going to happen. i love you so much, I thought I had lost you.." She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

Rose streached her hand out to her mother with a warm smile on her lips, there were tears welling in Rose's eyes.

"Come here mum, I don't blame you guys, not in the slightest, If Rolan wanted me he would have done anything to get me, I'm just glad that you guys weren't there to get hurt, I am so sorry for putting you both, you all actually through that again." Janine crumpled gently into her daughters arms and sobbed smoething to muffled for me to understand, but Rose must have because she began stroking her mother's hair and cooing calming words to her over and over.

Abe walked over to the other side and laid his big hand softly on Roses cheek, she leaned into his hand and smiled softly looking up at him tears silently flowing down her cheeks. Abe dried them away and lent down to plant a soft kiss on her head.

"Ben kızımı seviyorum" he whispered in Turkish into her hair. Rose looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Seni çok seviyorum baba…" She whispered back. She reached up and wiped away a tear that had escaped Abe's eye. He stood up quickly after that and straightened himself, he nodded his head to me politely, patted Janine's cheek then left the room swiftly. Janine stayed awhile longer and talked with her daughter, eventually I fell asleep with my head pressed to Rose's shoulder.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

On the third day after I'd come out of my coma I woke up to Dimitri asleep with his face snuggled against my collar bone, with every breath his warm breath would caress my skin. I looked down at his peaceful face, in sleep the little worry lines he had been wearing the last couple of days were gone. I sat there for a long time just watching Dimitri sleep, my fingers inched to run though his hair either on his head or the new hair growing on his chin and upper lip.

Eventually my horrible self-control broke and I ever so gently ran my fingers tips through Dimitri's stubble, it tickled my skin but was still amazingly soft. Dimitri's eye-lids flickered then I was suddenly looking into loving chocolate brown eyes. He smiled blissfully and planted a tingle worthy kiss on my collar bone.

"Good morning my beautiful Roza, how long have you just been watching me sleep?" His long thin fingers reached themselves slowly up to a strand of hair that had come loose from my pony tail and twirled it around his finger like he always used to. I looked over at the clock and smiled sheepishly.

"An hour and 5 minutes…" I shrugged like it was no time at all. Dimitri laughed softly but the sound filled with room with its warmth and it lit every nerve in my body, I looked into Dimitri's eyes and laughed too.

"Why didn't you wake me up you silly girl, I was supposed to ring Lissa to let her know how you are. She doesn't know you're awake yet. Shall we call her now?" He raised one brow in that super cool way of his. I nodded my head quickly and enthusiastically, I could feel Lissa's worry and fear for me though the bond, she was dying to see me. Dimitri smiled and reached over for his phone.

As I was checking on Lissa's whereabouts to see if she was able to answer the phone, She was just sitting on the couch in her apparent watching black and white movies with Christian but I felt holes in the bond, it was almost like it was weaker now, it was now only a faint hum in the back of my mind instead of loud constant buzzing it used to be, even though I could feel that Lissa's current emotions were really strong. I looked up at Dimitri; he was waiting for me to give him the go ahead.

I chewed on my lower lip and Dimitri tilted his head asking silently what was wrong. Suddenly I thought it must be all the medication I'm on or the weakness of my body, there was nothing wrong with our bond. I smiled and shrugged it off giving Dimitri a thumbs up.

He quickly dialled Lissa's number and held out the phone between us putting it on speaker-phone, Dimitri took a deep breath and schooled his face, we were going to try to trick her. On the third ring a sweet voice spoke, it made my heart jump at the sound of it and the heart monitor beside us beeped louder. Dimitri laid his hand on mine and smiled.

"Hello Dimitri." She trilled her voice light but filled with sadness, my heart clenched at knowing I was the cause of that sadness.

"Hi Vasilisa, How are you today?" Dimitri was using his calm neutral guardian voice, giving nothing away.

"Um, I'm okay. I just really miss Rose, how-how is she today? Is there any improvements?" she asked her voice lifting a little at the end with hope.

"No Lissa I'm sorry, theres no improvement today." He replied flatly, I heard Lissa let out a sad huff on the other line, I smiled a tiny bit. Dimitri hadn't exactly lied, I hadn't improved today, it was three days ago that I improved.

"What are the doctors saying?" she breathed.

"Oh, you know the same, ill put you on with the new nurse she can explain it really well, okay?" he asked smiling at me. I nodded my head giving him a kiss on the nose and a wink, he was a great actor.

"Okay." She mumbled. Dimitri handed me the phone and we grinned at each other wildly. I took a big deep breath, and put on a fake voice with a slight accident that I would call…French?

"Hello Queen Vasilissa, I'm Nurse Lily, and just wanted to talk to you, and ask you why in the world you would want Rose Hathaway to wake up? That girl has a big mouth; it's so much calmer around here with her unconscious." I heard Lissa splutter on the other end, she was so shocked and angry at what 'Nurse Lily' had said I could feel it coming though the bond and in her voice.

"Rose Hathaway is an amazing person, yes, her mouth is a tad vulgar but she has a huge heart and I'm sure she is a lot smarter and nicer than You!." She spat out, Dimitri and I stifled laughter.

"Oh my, I thought as a Queen you would be a lot nicer, that wild, dangerous and insubordinate girl must have rubbed off on you." I let the fake voice slip half way and smiled wide waiting for her to catch on.

I felt here understanding through the bond seconds before she let out the most ear piercing squeal I had ever heard, Dimitri actually dropped the phone.

"ROSE! ITS YOU! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AWAKE! OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS TRICKED ME! I'M GOING TO KILLL YOU!" she yelled her voice filled with excitement and emotion. Dimitri and I just laughed, it hurt but it felt too good to be laughing and it was too damn funny to stop.

"Sorry Liss it was just too easy to trick you." I laughed.

"I expect it from you Rose, but from Dimitri! That's what really sold it, I never thought you would be able to rope him into one of your crazy pranks." She was laughing, then suddenly I felt the change in the bond and she started crying. "Rose im so glad you're okay I was so worried about you." She whimpered her voice cracking lightly on the phone.

"Hey hey, Lissa stop crying on your couch and get your royal ass and fire boy over here as fast as you can." I heard her sniffle and Christians laugh before she agreed to be right there then hung up. I smiled at Dimitri and pressed my lips gently to his, as soon as our lips touched I felt a little spark run though our contacted skin, it was the same thing that happened everytime I touched him. I was so glad that though everything my crazy irrational love and need for Dimitri never changed.

I pulled Dimitri closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips, he pulled back slightly and cupped my face and began planting paper light kisses over my whole face, his lips were cool and soothing on my bruised and battered face, when he came near to my broken eye-socket or my cracked cheek bone his kisses became even lightly and I smiled wide my heart so filled with love for this man.

That is what we were doing when the Queen came bustling into the room tears streaking down her face dressed in her baby blue flannel pyjamas covered in little lambs, and fluffy pink bunny slippers with Firecrotch close on her heels with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**I think I had a few of you going in the last chapter, Damn Rose and her sick sense of humour!**

**I can't believe a few of you though I would be that cruel!**

**this chapter might be a bit slow for a couple of you but its leading into something bigger**

**I wrote an alternative chapter as well for this one were she did loose her memory, if anyone wants to read it let me know in a review and I will send it to you (in case some of you would have preferred if she lost her memory temporarily) **

**I hope you liked this one and aren't too mad at me for tricking you.**

**please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think it really does help.**

**(ps. for those of you wondering Abe said "I love you daughter, and Rose replied with: "I love you too dad,") **

**XOX**

**A.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter, it is just a lead-to chapter the next chapter will be big I promise. I wonder if any of you know what's going to happen?**

**XOX ENJOY!**

* * *

I felt Lissa's presence through the bond and pulled back from Dimitri a small smile on my lips, my right forearm was in a cast and sling but I opened my arms signalling for her to come give me a hug. She didn't hesitate and ran straight into my arms, luckily Dimitri had gotten out of the way otherwise he would have been collateral damage to get to me faster.

Lissa's enthusiastic hug knocked the air out of me for a second but when I recovered I began stroking her back gently, my cheek; the good one, resting on the top of her silky pail blonde head. She whimpered gently for a few minutes then composed herself and sat up looking into my eyes, her hand tightly gripped mine.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again Rose or I will kill you myself." Her words were serious but she had a bright smile pasted on her face. Christian walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. He gave me a big grin and shook his head.

"Geez Rose, we all came all that way and made all those plans to come and save you from that Rolan douche, and you go and kill him yourself. You know you missed out on seeing all the beautiful ways Dimitri here was going to make him pay for what he did. I even had a part, and because of you I didn't get to." He had a playful smile on his lips before he chuckled and I joined in.

I had no problem imagining how mad Dimitri was that a strigoi had kidnapped me and held me hostage. I think it hit too close to home, it was too much like what he had done to me back in Russia. Lissa threw her silky vail of hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"We have arranged for a big celebratory dinner in your honour when you are set free, after You, Janine and Guardian Deutch get your molnija marks." I cocked my head to the side lightly.

"Who is Guardian Deutch, is he a new guy?" Christian, lissa and Dimitri all smiled and laughed lightly, Dimitri's was a little bitter.

"Alfie Deutch, the hotel manager. He killed the other Strigoi, the one we found out you met back in Russian when you met Rolan." I smiled wide, awe Alfie was going to be proud to get another mark, at least one good thing had come out of this. I looked over at Lissa.

"Okay, I will agree to this on one condition…" Lissa frowned lightly, then smiled softly.

"Anything…"

"Nothing bad is to happen during this dinner, I want to be normal and fun and average! Well as average as a bunch of vampires, half vampires, ex-strigoi, spirit users and shadow-kissed can be anyway." Lissa laughed softly, her smile growing bigger.

"I'm pretty sure I can make that happen Rose, now get some more rest you look tired." She stood up and kissed my forehead lightly, I felt warmth and love and happiness though the bond and realised that Lissa had healed the cut on my head. She smiled cheekily then quickly covered it up with an innocent bat of her big doe eyes. Christian stood up too and shockingly he lent down and planted a soft kiss on my forehead as well he whispered lowly so no one else could hear while squeezing my hand softly.

"I'm really glad you're okay Rose, I don't know what we would do without you." He stood up and smiled wryly at me, "and I agree with Liss, get some sleep you look like crap." He said that out loud for everyone to hear, and with that Lissa and Christian left holding hands walking side by side.

I could feel happiness and love radiating from the bond but what worried me was under it I could feel the darkness from all the spirit Lissa has been using lately. I felt my brow furrow as I worried about her, and a little about me, how would the darkness affect me while I was so injured and fragile…?

* * *

A week after I woke up I was laying in the hospital bed with a clean shaven Dimitri by my side, he was running his long fingers though my hair and murmuring beautiful things in Russian to me, he could have been recalling his grocery list for all I knew, but it was just so sexy listening to him speak Russian that I didn't care. I leant up to kiss him when his phone started ringing. He excused himself out of the room a second after answering, and didn't come back for 15 minutes. When he returned he was wearing his guardian mask, but he had to know it wouldn't work on me I could see that something had upset him. I met his eyes and patted the bed silently.

Dimitri perched himself on the edge on the bed and took my hands in his big warm ones and looked into my eyes I could see his worry and concern , I began to panick. I felt for Lissa with the bond and found that she was still shielding me. She had been this morning too but that was because I happened to know from a couple of unexpected glimpses that The Queen and Christian were having some 'adult time', my heart started thumping like crazy in my chest.

"There are groups of Moroi's protesting about Lissa being Queen, they think she's too young and unexperienced, and they don't believe in some of the things she believe in." Dimitri was perfectly calm and it helped me to relax a little, it wasn't too serious.

"Yes I know that Dimitri, there has been since she was elected but you can't make everybody happy." I was confused, why would Dimitri be concered over a couple of rouge Moroi who were unhappy.

"Well the situation has escalated Rose, Lissa left court today with Christian and on their way back their limo was stopped by a mob of moroi's. Their fine Rose don't worry, just a little shaken up." He kissed my hand gently, and then studied it as he placed in his own lap. "But then Lissa went up to her apartment and found a dead fox on her bed." He stopped and looked up at me my mouth was open gaping at what he had said. It was exactly what Victor Dashkov had done to Lissa back at St Vlads.

"There was a note, and it said I quote: _Queen Vasilisa you little bitch, You better step down or this dead fox will only be the start, who knows next time it might be your pretty little brunette dhampir guardian, or maybe your boyfriend, the wanna-be strigoi, or… let's cut to the chase; You.." _I winced, it was one thing to try to scare someone, but threatening to kill their friends and then them, that is was past crazy town. I was furious; Lissa must be so scared and upset right now.

That night I made Dimitri send Lissa multiple texts to ask if she was okay, she continued to block me but some time when I was beginning to doze off against Dimitri's chest Lissa sent me a message through the bond.

'_I'm fine Rose, I know that you and Christian can protect yourselves, and I have you as a guardian so nobody can touch me, it's just hard. It was so alike to what Victor and Natalie did…but I'm fine, so go to sleep and rest up. I love you...no worry Rose.'_

_"_I love you too Lissa." I whispered gently. Dimitri kissed my hair lightly, holding me close to his warm body and I fell asleep quickly against his warm body.

Sometime during the night I was pulled into a spirit dream. After what happened with Victor every time I got pulled into a spirit dream I was momentarily terrified, worried it would be Victor's crazy spirit user brother Robert trying to seek revenge or something.

I relaxed instantly when Adrian stepped out, we were in the library back at St Vlad's, I couldn't help myself I flung myself into Adrian's arms and breathed in deeply enjoying the peace his unique musky super expensive cologne always brought out of me. I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest.

I Loved Dimitri with all of my heart and soul, but a small piece of me loved Adrian too in another life, one were Dimitri never existed (god forbid) Adrian and I would have been good for each other, and happy. But that wasn't the way life happened. My heart belonged to the man who taught me how to knock someone out with one punch, and how to love with my whole heart.

But Adrian was the man who held my heart together when it was broken the day Dimitri was turned strigoi and I would never be able to thank him enough for that. I raised up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek softly.

"Well hello little Dhampir, it's lovely to see you again." He was smiling he usual cocky smile, but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"You saved my life…again" I whispered into his chest, he cupped my face and pulled me back slightly to look into his eyes.

"There is no need to thank me for that, what else could I do, you're still too important to me, always. And whatever do you mean by 'again' Rosie?" I smiled at him and laughed shyly, his eyes were so intense as they bored into mine.

"Without you Adrian I wouldn't have survived the time that Dimitri was gone or that Dimitri said he didn't love me. You are what kept me together, my love for you and your love for me is what kept me from just giving up." I smiled up at him my cheeks turning pink with the confession. Adrian blinked slowly and lowered his head until our foreheads were touching.

"Rose Hathaway, you are one hell of a woman, how am I ever going to get over you?" I smiled sadly and ran my fingers through his hair slowly. Hurting him was the hardest thing I had to live though after getting back together with Dimitri.

"If one day Rose you realise that Dimitri is a complete and utter tool I will be here waiting for you, I will happily take it up where we left off. I love you, I know you said all that shit about how you don't make me want to be a better person, but you do. I just thought I had to hide it and pretend like I was just being 'typical Adrian' and doing it to get in your pants." He shrugged gently. "I just wanted you to know that." I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"Thank you Adrian. I-I love you too you know. My heart is big enough to love Dimitri so completely but still love you a crazy amount." I shook my head and smiled at myself. "I think I'm crazy, even crazier than you Adrian." He laughed sweetly not taking offence to it like usual.

"You're only just figuring that out? Which one of us here see's ghosts and watches our best friend while she pee's and has sex with her boyfriend?" he asked bluntly a classic Adrian grin on his lips. I laughed hard at that.

"Touché, but how do you know about the sex thing, I've never told anyone about that?" he raised his eyebrow and I cursed in my head, why could everyone but me do that.

"Well you once told me that you get 'sucked'" he made air quotations here. "Into Lissa's head when her emotions are heightened, yes?" I nodded. "Well when are your emotions more heightened then when you're having sex with someone, especially someone you love?!" we both laughed hard, and then I gasped.

"Adrian! Alert the media, you're actually smart, nobody else has figured that out. Good job." I put my hand out for a high-five and he complied, I grinned wide when it made a perfect slapping sound as our palms hit together, But Adrian winced a little and shook his hands.

"Calm it down little dhampir stay of the steroids you're only getting stronger and stronger, I bet you could bench-press me." Adrian joked still babying his hand. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"Probably you are only a twig Adrian!" I stated, trying to keep my face neutral. Adrian gasped and pretended to look hurt.

"Hey this is all muscle and you know it, you've seen me naked Rose." He flexed his arm muscles like they do in bodybuilding competitions and I laughed hard, I had to admit for a moroi Adrian strangely did have nice muscles. I wasn't sure how because I'd never seen him exercise and he drinks and smokes constantly. I shook my head and laughed again. God must have been extremely happy the day he gave Adrian his unfair good looks.

"Sorry Adrian, I was wrong again. You're the buffest vampire I have ever seen…better?" I said in a cutesy voice. I grinned sweetly showing off all my teeth and batting my thick black lashes. Adrian pushed at my shoulder half-heartedly and laughed along with me.

"Shut-up smartarse, and tell me how you're doing after everything's that happened lately?" He still had his cheeky smile but his beautiful green eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm doing okay, slowly getting there. Every time Lissa comes to visit me she heals something small, shes not strong enough to fix any broken bones or anything yet, but time will do them fine. She doesn't need to waste her magic on me." I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't really want to let Adrian know that Lissa using spirit too much actually terrified me. I was just waiting for the next darkness overload and hoping it wouldn't have horrible consequences like the last one.

"There's more to it than that I can tell Rose, your aura changes when you lie you know." He gave me a coy smile.

"You're lying. I've lied to you before and you haven't noticed." Adrian cocked his head lightly.

"Ouch. You lied to me? I was probably too drunk to notice." He laughed but I shook my head, it was probably the truth.

"Well little dhampir I better get going, I promise to come and see you soon, when are they letting you out?" he took my hands in his and pulled me closer.

"Hopefully tomorrow afternoon." I smiled up at him. He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled gently.

"I'll come and see you and do some healing of my own." He chuckled, and kissed my forehead. Before I could question what he meant I was suddenly thrust back into my own dreams.

Adrian true to his promise came the next morning, almost like he timed it Adrian came as Dimitri left to get us some real breakfast, Adrian didn't stay long, outside in the real world it was a lot more awkward between us, before he left Adrian healed the bite marks on my neck and arm the strigoi had left behind. I smiled and gave him a grateful kiss on the cheek, Lissa hadn't been strong enough to do it and I had been dreading everyone staring at it during my Molija mark ceremony.

5 minutes after Adrian left Dimitri came strolling in with a brown paper back and a newspaper, he must have spies or something on Dimitri, but before I could think so much into it Dimitri opened the bag on the bed and the smell of fresh egg, bacon and avocado focaccias clouded my mind.

Also true to his word the doctor released me at 2pm that day, to an out of control exuberant Dimitri, who wouldn't let me get up out of the wheel-chair until we were in my apartment. He kissed my lips softly and cradled me to his chest then swiftly dumped me onto the bed. I melted into the mattress, if felt like I was lying on a cloud.

I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips as I snuggled myself into the memory foam top Lissa had splurged on after I was shot. When I opened my eyes Dimitri was standing at the side of the bed watching me with an amused expression. I lifted one of the throw pillows that was covered in dainty silver ruffles and threw it straight into Dimitri's head. He caught the damn thing then looked at me with a dangerous expression.

"You're so lucky Roza that the doctor told me to make sure you take it easy for the next couple of days, otherwise…" He arched his brow suggestively, and then gave me a wink as he leant in and kissed the hollow of my neck that made every nerve in my body ignite then walked away without another word, leaving me laying on the bed practically panting. God, this was going to be a long couple of days…

* * *

_**What did you think of this chapter?**_  
_**How did you feel about Adrian's dream and a peak at Dimitri's cheeky side?**_

_**thank you all for reviewing and reading I love the support I have been getting!**_

_**I hope those of you who asked got your 'extra chapter' and enjoyed it!**_

_**XOX**_

_**A.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry this one is a little later then I usually post but it is a little longer time to make up for it!**_

_**be warned serious Romitri scenes not for sensitive eyes. **_

_**XOX Enjoy!**_

* * *

The night before my Molija mark ceremony I was laying on the couch in a pair of much loved black sweats, and a long sleeved ice blue t-shirt, watching old episodes of 'gossip girl'. I used to watched it with Lissa when we had run away to Seattle, we would both sit and complain about how easy their lives were compared to ours. There were no vicious blood thirsty Strigoi after Serena Van Der Woodsen. Her only problem was what unbelievably expensive dress should she wear or which one of the two gorgeous guys who love her, should she love back.

I was stretching myself out on the whole three seater couch with a huge bowl of popcorn to myself watching the TV home alone. Dimitri was back to guardian duty and although I missed him with a burning intensity, for a little while it was nice to be alone, and not having someone constantly breathing down my neck to make sure I was still 'taking it easy' even though other than my wrist and cheek bone, I was better now. Though Dimitri didn't seem to think so, it was almost like he tried to avoid physical contact as much as possible in case I broke.

I was watching my favourite part of my favourite episode; the one when Serena and Nate get together and they have hot sex involving food on the kitchen floor, I paused it while I had a naughty day dream of Dimitri and I doing the same thing and my skin flushed, I had just pressed play when someone opened the door without knocking walking straight in.

When I looked up from where my head was rested on the armrest to see who had come in, I was met with a tall muscular, dhampir, he had brown silky shoulder length hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck with a hair tie, he had deep brown eyes, perfectly sculpted lips and high defined cheek bones. He was wearing a pair of black sweats too but his hung from his hips in a way that made my mouth water ,a tight black t-shirt with a low 'V' neck line that showed of his defined pecs, and over that he was wearing his trademark brown leather duster.

"Dimitri…" I purred. "I thought you were on duty until morning." I cursed the slight husky tone to my voice. He walked swiftly over to me and stood in front of the couch, the corner of his lips pulling up in a smirk.

"I was let out early so I thought I would surprise you." His eyes racked over me as I lay on the couch, I knew he would notice the flush that covered my skin and the uneven pace of my breathing. Suddenly the TV caught his attention; Serena and Nate were still going at it, dipping strawberries in cream and teasing each other with it. Dimitri's eyes shot back to me his eyebrow arched and a knowing look in his eyes.

"But I see that it is you who has surprized me yet again." Dimitri's face broke out into a full grin as he closed the distance between us. He brought himself down onto the couch, knocking the popcorn bowl off with the back of his hand, the contents spilled over the ground but I didn't even notice. My eyes were locked on Dimitri's.

Dimitri lowered himself on top of me and stretched himself out so every part of him was touching every part of me; he held his own weight with his arms at either side of my face, but left the perfect amount of pressure so that I could feel him but not be squished by him. Dimitri's cool efficient lips pressed feather light kisses from the hollow of my neck up till he trailed kisses along my jaw to the other side.

My eyes were pressed firmly together, my lips parted as my breath came in and out in rushes. I bent my knees and wrapped my legs tightly around his hips, my arms encircling his neck and my fingers lightly stroking the back of his neck. I gripped hold of the back of his neck and pulled him back to look into my eyes before stretching up and kissing him hard and passionate, within seconds Dimitri was meeting the kiss with the same fever and hunger as mine.

I pushed the duster of his shoulders were it flitted to the ground; I pressed my cool palms to Dimitri's abbs and stroked them. I had the satisfaction of feeling Dimitri shiver against my touch. Dimitri pulled away from my lips, both of us breathing heavily, his fingers bunched the bottom of my shirt and in one swift movement my shift joined his duster on the ground.

Dimitri stroked my neck slowly, his fingers tracing my collar bone, down between my breasts and slowly down my waist, his finger traced around my belly button. My skin burned where he touched and as his fingers stroked my lower waist I felt a tingling in my stomach. I gripped his face in my hands and pulled him hard to me kissing him roughly my lips crashing against his as I worked my legs to remove Dimitri's pants and briefs.

"My Roza…" He whispered huskily in my ear, his lips caressing the lobe slowly, his hot breath trickling over my already heated skin. A small moan escaped my lips, Dimitri lifted his hips so I was able to completely remove his pants, and I then made swift work of his shirt.

I laid my head back and marvelled in the sight of a naked Dimitri, I had to swallow back the saliva that had pooled in my mouth watching him as his muscle rippled and flexed with every tiny movement. Dimitri met my eyes and chuckled, the warm sound wrapping around me and making me feel even lighter.

"You see something you like Roza?" his voice was thick with hunger and his Russian accent was heavier.

"God, yes everything you sexy Russian!" I bit my lower lip when I realised I'd said it out loud, and quite loudly in my excitement. Dimitri removed the rest of my clothes and threw them over his shoulder, taking his turn to marvel in my body. A low primal noise rose from Dimitri's chest, a chill ran up my spine and I gasped, then next second Dimitri's lips were on mine desperately seeking to be even closer to me.

"I love you Dimitri." I said breathlessly against his lips, my fingers gripping his head between my hands, I pulled the pony tail holder from Dimitri's hair and grinned when his hair fell forward framing his face the ends trickling softly against my skin.

"I love you too Rosemarie." He replied in his own breathless voice as he joined our bodies together. I threw my head back and mewed loudly.

Instinctively I wrapped myself closer around him, my legs tangled with his and my hands gripping his hair tightly. We held nothing back with each other, taking it in turns to be in the lead. Eventually when my whole body was quivering and my throat was raspy, I collapsed onto Dimitri. Still straddling him I rested my burning cheek on his chest and listened to the out of control beating of his heart, trying to steady my own.

We must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes gossip girl was over and a new show had started. I felt Dimitri's finger tips caressing my cheek so lightly it felt like butterfly wings.

"I made us dinner plans, did you want to go or do you just want to move this to the bed." his eyes were glinting happily. Looking at Dimitri and seeing him smile and being happy made my heart swell to twice its usual side, I kissed him gently, my lips were swollen from all the intense kissed and I pulled back reluctantly.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you, and show you off to everyone." I smiled sweetly. "Show everyone I'm such a kick-ass guardian I won the heart of the Russian God Dimitri Belikov."I purred against his cheek. I felt his whole body vibrate as he laughed; Dimitri had such an infectious laugh I found myself laughing along with him for no particular reason.

* * *

Dimitri took me for an amazing dinner at one of the court restaurants; I had the avocado and brie stuffed chicken breast and Dimitri had a Porterhouse steak with the best tasting roast pumpkin I'd ever had. We sat outside at our table, we were on a beautiful balcony that had vines wrapped around the frame work with little pink roses dotted randomly in the foliage, and hung from the rafters were strings upon strings of sparkling white fairy lights. It was a chilly night but the restaurant had those lights that were also heaters and there was one right above our table so we were toasty warm, and to top it all off from this height we had an amazing view of the rolling countryside of Pennsylvania and the twinkling lights of the surrounding town, it was perfect.

While Dimitri and I were sharing a huge piece of chocolate mud cake with ice-cream on the side I slid my hand into Dimitri's for the 100th time that night, this time I squeezed it hard so he would look up and meet my eyes. When Dimitri's beautiful deep chocolate orbs met mine I suddenly felt shy. Because Dimitri wanted it to be a romantic night I had dressed up and gone all out for the occasion.

I had changed into a dress I had brought on my last shopping trip with Lissa. It was bright cherry red, it was tight around my bust and waist but flared out at my hips, and for something different for me it had short sleeves and a neck line that only showed of my defined collar bones. I had worn my hair out and wavy like Dimitri liked and paired it all with black strappy heels and a black and red clutch, I thought I looked sexy but classic.

Dimitri's eyes had almost popped out of his head when I walked out of the bathroom, it was the first time in a very long time Dimitri had seen me dressed up, or even wearing make-up. He also looked devastatingly handsome in a very tailored suit with no tie. It was one of the only times I'd ever seen Dimitri in a suit, when he was waiting for me by the door I saw him eyeing his duster with longing; it had made me giggle at the way to dinner.

"I Have something I want to ask you…"I couldn't help the nervousness that seeped into my voice. Dimitri's eyebrow instantly shot up. He never missed a thing.

"Go ahead Roza." he stroked that back of my hand soothingly with his thumb calmly, but I could see the excitement mixed with curiosity in his eyes. I took a sip of my sparkling apple juice then took a deep steading breath.

"Dimitri, you know I love you." I smiled wide at him and he nodded giving me a 'dah' look. "These past couple of months have only made me realise how much I actually love you. It's an impossible and unexplainable amount." I licked my lips gently, my mouth suddenly feeling dry, Dimitri watched my lips closely as I licked them his eyes heating up.

"You know how I feel about marriage, I have no doubt in my mind that you are the man I'm going to marry, but I'm not old enough, yet." Dimitri was smiling at me lovingly the whole time, but the side of his lips twitched a little when I said I wasn't ready to get married yet.

"But I want more, I want more of you then I already have. I know its crazy, I already know we own each other's hearts and souls and all that crap and were in-love and dating, but I feel like we are more than just boyfriend and girlfriend." I shrugged my shoulders gently, wondering if he understood or if he thought spirit madness had taken over me. But I continued so I wouldn't lose my nerve.

"What I'm trying to say Dimitri is that I want us to move in together. We can live in one apartment here at court while we look for a house together." I brought his hands to my lips and kissed the back of it softly. "Our house, just the two of us, what do you say my love?" I looked up at him completely baring my soul to him.

Dimitri grinned from ear to ear and stood from his chair, he quickly met my body with his and lifted my feet of the ground as he spun us in a slow circle the whole time laughing that beautiful life altering laugh of his, a few other couple dinning looked on curiously but I was so wrapped up in Dimitri to care.

"Yes, da,da_,_ a million times yes my beautiful Roza, I love you so very much, I can't wait to wake up every morning of the rest of my life with you." his lips brushed softly over mine, and he kept his arms around me my feet still off the ground. After that we paid for the bill in record time and went to Dimitri's apartment to see whose bed was softer…

* * *

The next morning I woke up with an all-natural Dimitri draped over every inch of my body, it was pure bliss. The whole rest of the day followed in a very similar fashion, our bodies only breaking apart for food, toilet breaks or the time Dimitri tried to roll me over on top of him and I slipped out of his grip and he basically threw me and rolled off the bed and landed on my back on the floor. We both laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes and a cramp in my stomach.

When the time came for me to go get my Molija mark I was floating on cloud nine and probably the happiest woman to ever walk this earth, I was glowing with happiness. And it must have been showing because today more than usual moroi and dhampir men followed me with their eyes, winking and flirting with me shamelessly, they were usually not even fazed by Dimitri's presence. Every time Dimitri would glare back at them and that saying came into my head again 'if looks could kill'.

I was instantly sobered when I entered the guardian hall, the tattooist was already set up with his wooden folding chair and table up on the stage. The average sized room had about 40 uncomfortable plastic seats surrounding the front of the stage, almost every seat was taken.

But right up the front off to the side of the stage there was a large wooden hand sculpted thrown with a metal padded chair next to it, I took it those were for Christian and the Queen; Lissa. There were three of the same metal padded chairs on the opposite side of the stage, those were for Janine, Alfie and I. seconds after the three of us took our seats the herald announced Lissa's entrance, everyone but the three of us bowed to her.

Lissa was a very fair and compassionate ruler, everyone bowed for half a second before she gestured for them to stand, she waved and smiled, then her and Christian quickly took their seats and the ceremony began, starting with Alfie.

The whole time during Alfie's tattoo he was smiling humbly and the speaker who I'd never really met before I think he was one of the Ozera's told the crowd all about Alfie, and his achievements as a guardian. After he was finished a few people lined up to congratulate him, I rushed up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he looked like he was about to faint. Did he just see the needle or lose a lot of blood or something?

I heard Dimitri, scoff behind me then he put on his guardian mask and shook Alfie's hand, it was really tight and looked like it hurt, a lot. I frowned, Men…

Next was Janine and the same thing happened, though Janine didn't smile her face stayed guardian blank. Janine's list of achievements was impressive; I think I heard a 'wow' from a young dhampir boy sitting with his moroi mother. Janine's list of congradulators was also longer then Alfie's but that was to be expected.

Next it was my turn, I should have been pro at it now but the needle still stung my skin and reminded me of horrible times I had killed strigoi, I couldn't helo but wince gently, the tattooist took a lot longer on me because he had to find spare blank skin to use. While the Ozera guy was reading out my achievements I heard more than one wow and a whole bunch of ooh's, ahh's and I think a couple of people cussing under their breath. When I looked up my eyes instantly met Dimitri's he was looking at me with such pride and love I almost cried.

He was the first one to congratulate me; he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him planting a big lingering kiss on my lips that left me even dizzier then the tattoo. One by one everyone it seemed like everyone in the room congratulated me, some of them I had never met before. I felt so blessed and proud of myself. The last person to come was Lissa, everyone stayed around to watch so it was a little awkward. But lissa was my best friend foremost and then my queen.

We heard a couple of gasps as Lissa wrapped her arms tightly around me and kissed me on the top of the head, but we just both laughed it off.

"I am so proud of you Rose, you really are the best guardian anyone could ask for." she giggled lightly. "It does seem only fitting that the Queen is protected by the world's best guardian." I shook my head but laughed. Lissa, Queen or not deserved the best guardian possible, for the simplest fact, Vasilisa Dragomir is the kindest and most loving person alive. vampire or not, she has a soul so pure she just has to be on this earth otherwise it wouldn't be worth living in. 

* * *

Eventually we all made it to the royal parlour when Lissa had arranged the most extravagant dinner party in my honour. We sat around the huge oval table, Lissa at the top Christian on her right, me on her left and Dimitri beside me. Adrian sat beside Christian, followed by Jill then Eddie, then Mia, Alfie was sitting next to Dimitri, despite his sulkiness to begin with Dimitri actually chatted nicely with Alfie. Beside Alfie sat my mother and father and surrounding the whole table were 8 royal guards in their black and white uniforms with the little red pin signifying that they were the queens guards, they all looked super alert and ready for anything.

I was head of the queen's guards so my pin was slightly different and it took everything I had not to wear it with every outfit I was so proud of how far Lissa and I had come, I knew that the guardians woud take extra care to do everything perfect with their boss there watching like a hawk.

I was proud, Lissa had come good with her promise and the dinner was going off without a hitch; the food, the music and the company was perfect. Just as they were all raising their glasses to me in a toast, the huge double wooden doors at Janine and Abe's end swung open slamming into the walls behind it, causing dust to stir up in the air.

Instantly I pounced towards Lissa guarding her, Dimitri did the same to Christian but he kind of stood between them protecting them both perfectly with his big body, Alfie flanked beside me protecting lissa too, which I was so touched by and then Eddie flanked on the other side encompassing Lissa and Christian in an unbreakable protective circle using our own bodies and brut strength if needed…but we were too late the damage was already done.

* * *

_**How is that for a cliff hanger...?**_

_**do you guys have any ideas for what is going to happen here? **_

_**I hope you are enjoying this, last night I came up with an idea for my next story. **_

_**its a secrete for now, but I will maybe add the first chapter when I finish this one **_

_**(like they do in books)**_

_**keep reviewing! my last chapter only had 2 reviews :( so please if you enjoy this let me know!**_  
_**XOX**_

_**ps. I will put a picture of the dress Rose wears to the date on my profile with the other picture links **_

_**A.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wow! here is another update, im so sorry this one took me so long but I just started a new beauty class, so I've been really busy!**_  
_**I hope this chapter is okay, I don't think its my finest work but I hope you...**_

_**enjoy XOX**_

* * *

It was like everything happened in slow motion. One minute we were all sitting around the table having a great time. The next minute 5 Moroi's; all males, all wearing complete black outfits stormed into the room swords in hand.

I watched frozen, unable to do a thing as the Moroi all ran forwards with attacks on the Moroi, pushing Abe my father hard into the wall where he crashed into a painting of a peacock sending it smashing down to the ground, Swatting aside Mia like the rag doll she so closely resembled, kicking Adrian so he buckled at the knees and landed on his stomach knocking his chin hard on the marble floor, they were knocking aside everyone on their way towards the Queen.

As they stalked closer the guardians sprang at the outer formation of Moroi, the numbers were quickly dwindling as the guardians caught the attackers, but the group split in two rushing forward to Lissa. The guardians despatched them quickly, some were bound or hand-cuffed others were knocked unconscious lying on the ground waiting to be carried away to the jail cell.

We were all taking sighs of relief, we were fine. Nothing major, just a couple of bruises and bumps. Dimitri and I glanced at each other and nodded, straightening out of our protective crouches each of us automatically taking one of Lissa's arms. Janine rushed to Abe, Eddie turned to see if Christian was okay, Mia gingerly rose to her feet and stumbled to Eddie and Jill stood in front of Adrian helping him to his feet carefully.

* * *

**~APOV~ (Adrian point of view)**

Man, I wish Iissa hadn't skimped out on the alcohol; she went all out on everything for this dinner party in Rose's honour but the booze. How the hell was I supposed to get through a night of 'Cradle robber' giving the love of my life goo-goo eyes all night across the table without 1 or 2 or maybe 6 glasses of scotch.

My eyes were glued on Rose, She is so perfect. She was practically glowing, the dress she was wearing accentuated every beautiful curve of her exotic body, her hair was spilling down her back in beautiful coffee coloured waves, she wore minimal make-up but the small amount she had on emphasized her beautiful deep brown eyes, her honey coloured skin and her full pink lips.

As I gazed over at her taking in all her splendour she caught my eyes and gave me a large; teeth showing smile. My heart gave a little thump. I hardly noticed when the double doors crashed open sending them into the opposite wall.

A group of Moroi came rushing in, they looked like wanna-be ninja's, wearing all black and carrying long curved swords that glistened and reflected the light from the huge chandelier that hung above the table. I watched as Rose with lightning speed leapt for Lissa. Dimitri, Alfie and Eddie followed enclosing Lissa and Christian in a tight protective circle with their own bodies. Janine stood to protect Abe and Mia but was flung off alongside them. The group of Moroi split down the table coming from either side. The guards were dispatching them quickly.

My eyes were stuck on Rose making sure she was okay so I didn't even see it coming. A huge hulking Moroi kicked me point blank in the back of my knees, I crumpled to the ground towards his legs, he gave me a shove and I fell chin first into the black and white marble floor. My jaw slammed together causing me to bite my tongue hard. I felt the coppery taste of blood welling up in my mouth.

I lay on the smooth cool flooring listening to the yells and grunts of the falling Moroi. Then I heard a sigh a relief, I knew who it had come from instantly. Her voice always made my heart tighten; it was Rose, everything had settled down. I lifted my head to see a pair of shoes beside my head. They were simple black pumps; I gingerly pulled myself up till I was on my knees and saw it was Jill.

I fell back slightly onto my butt, my head swimming slightly; she bent her knees a little and looked into my eyes, smiling kindly.

"Are you alright Adrian, your eyes look really unfocused?" She cupped my face gently her eyes scrutinizing me. I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Stop acting like the big sister, I'm the one who's supposed to look after you." I managed to work a grin onto my face but regretted it. My whole jaw smarted. Jill laughted lightly the sound was so pure and sweet that it filled my heart with lightness. She squeezed my hands.

"Adrian you are too drunk to be a big bro-" her worlds were cut off and a strange gurgling noise took its place, I looked at Jill quickly and saw a faint line of red dribble out of the side of her mouth. Someone screamed so loud beside me that my ear rang; I felt Jill's fingers slipping from mine.

I looked down to Jill's stomach; the beautiful white capped sleeved dress covered in big beautiful yellow sunflowers she was wearing was seeping dark red through the fabric on her left side. I looked over her shoulder and saw as three guardians took down a moroi holding a sword, the swords blade was covered in blood; jills blood, the guardians one by one landed on the Moroi till he was pinned writhing under their grasps, he was screaming incoherently.

"Long live the fucking Queen." He spat out towards were Rose was standing as the guards dragged him out of the room. Rose's arms spread out in front of Lissa, a distraught look in her eyes that just screamed 'don't you fucking touch my best friend', Lissa was standing behind Rose, her fingers gripping the skin on Roses shoulder so tight her usual tan skin was a mottled white, her mouth was agape, as roll after roll of small pitiful screams and cry's fell from her lips.

Jill staggered heavily on her feet then fell into my arms, groaning softly. I gripped her tightly looking around frantically, as we sunk to the ground together. Rose came sprinting towards us, falling to her knees and sliding over to us. Her hands fluttering frantically and restlessly over Jill's side were the blood was soaking through her clothes. She suddenly calmed and clamped her hands down on the gash on Jill's side.

"Come on Jill you're going to be okay." she crooned gently.

I heard her screaming for someone, it must have been Lissa because she fell to the ground in seconds and instantly pressed her palms to Jill's head. Suddenly I heard Rose sob loudly, i looked up at her for the first time, she was staring at Lissa her eyes crazed, the blood was covering Rose's hands like a disgusting creepy glove.

"No Lissa you can't. Her pulse is too weak. You're already bound to me. Remember Avery! You can't be bonded to more than one person." Rose was saying Jill was near dead, but her hands still remanded firmly pressed over her wound slowing the bleeding. Her eyes were drowning in tears, as where Lissa's. She kept having to blink hard to clear the tears from her eyes.

"I can't not try Rose, she's my sister. She is the only family I have left. I just got her, I can't let her go Rose I can't, I have to try, I have to….Jill,' She was sobbing her fingers pressed against Jill's temples again and I saw her aura rippling as she called forth the magic to her fingertips. Rose smacked her hands away, it made a horrible sound but it was a swipe like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn, Rose would never harm a hair on Lissa's head, she pulled her hands back her eyes wide and distraught.

"Lissa you can't, you know I understand. I want you to save her too, but it's too dangerous. For you, and for me….please liss, you can't, the darkness will be too much."Lissa collapsed into Roses lap, huge sobs racking her small frame; Rose put an arm around her careful not to touch her beautiful light blue silk dress with her bloody hands but kept the other firmly on Jill for and second before returning to use both her hands, sobbing incoherent encouragements to Jill..

"Just hold on Jill, the doctors will be here any minute, please just hold on."

I had never been as great at healing as Lissa had been, and I never understood how she had brought Rose back from the dead. But sometimes I understood. I imagined what I would feel if I saw Rose lying crumpled and dead at my feet. I would move heaven and earth to save her. When I looked down at Jill the blood spreading over her cheery patterned dress I felt the gut wreaking terror, I loved Jill. Not in the same was I desperately loved Rose. But Jill was like my little sister I had to try to save her, she was always there for me, now I had to be there for her.

I cradled her head to my chest as my sobs joined in with Lissa's and Roses. When I sifted her into my arms I heard her make a faint noise, I looked down at her beautiful emerald eyes they were shinning with tears. I dried them gently with my fingertips. She returned it with a faint smile, and then I watched as she took her last ragged breath, her eyes fluttering closed.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No, Jail-bait, you're not fucking dying on me." Lissa and Rose cried harder, Rose was staring down at her blood stained hands and the blood covering her light purple dress. The heartbreak on Roses face was the last straw. Suddenly my whole body exploded with the need for Jill to take another breath, there was such love in this room, I drew on it, my love for Rose, Lissa and Roses love for Jill,I channelled it all towards Jill, she just had to live.

I felt myself lift out of my body; Jill was floating above me, just out of reach. I stretched out my mind and my body and grabbed hold of her cool fingers as tightly as possible, there was no way in hell I was ever going to let go of that hand again, I forged myself with her, trying my hardest to pull her back.

"You're not going anywhere yet little sister." The magic hummed through my chest and I held her tightly willing with my whole self that she wouldn't leave us, after a few seconds and nothing happened, I sobbed loudly and laid her down of my jacket.

I'm a failure, it didn't work. I failed lissa, I failed Rose, I failed Jill and I failed myself. I wasn't as strong as Lissa, I couldn't bring someone back from the dead like she had with Rose, I could never be anything like Queen Vasilisa.

I stared at Jill, her face was so beautiful like Lissa, but mixed with it was a charming geeky-ness that made her such a unique beauty, the world was going to be such a dark place without her warmth, my fingers caressed her soft pail cheeks, my own tears splashing gently on her neck and rolling off in tiny beads. I bent my head lower.

"I'm so sorry I failed you…little sister." I whispered my heart shuttering; I heard a small shocked gasp and my head shot up

Then suddenly I was staring into huge green eyes wide with shock and confusion.

"You never did have faith in yourself, big-brother…"a tiny broken voice whispered.

"Jill!"I cried out, suddenly it wasn't just me and Jill, Rose and Lissa had thrown themselves against her, they were both cooing things to her. The one thing that caught my attention was something Rose said in passing.

"I will teach you all about the bond Jill, you're going to be okay." Suddenly my head spun, what had I just done.

I just saved Jill's life and basically gave my whole mind over to her. As if I needed someone else in my already crowded brain', she was too young for the things I thought about and saw. My eyes locked with Jills and I saw reflected back in them my terror…this is certainly going to take some getting used too.

* * *

**_how was that? _**

**_I saw that a couple of you said I should change my rating because I don't have hard core sex in my writing. _**  
**_I haven't yet written a 'lemon' but I might, so I had kept it M in case, its better to be safe then sorry. _**

**_(though I do use quite a bit of swearing)_**

**_as for my 'warning' i was just doing that, warning some people who might not enjoy reading about sex. _**  
**_there was no harm meant to be done by it just a simple heads up. _**

**_but in future I could write more 'graphic' sex, just let me know what you want in your reviews! _**

**_thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it really makes my day!_**

**_XOX_**

**_A._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry its been awhile since my last update but here it is!**

**love you guys and girls!  
Enjoy xox**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

It had been a 2 days since the attack at the court, the Moroi fanatics who attacked our dinner party were sentenced to life in jail. The court had gone back to normal but everyone was still worried that there were more moroi out there that hated Vasilisa as Queen so much they were willing to kill an innocent 15 year old girl. After numerous meetings we had come up with a plan;

"How about Palm springs?" my head shot up from where I had laid it on the table in exhaustion, We had been in a meeting for over 6 hours discussing how we could keep Jill safe until Lissa could fix the law that stated she needed a living family member to keep her thrown. It was Abe, my Moroi father who had spoken; Adrian looked over at him with a look of incredulous.

"You're crazy, She is a vampire, you would think as you yourself are one you would remember, vampire plus sun equals a bad freaking day." Adrian stood up as he spoke to Abe, deep lines furrowed his brow. Since the night Adrian had brought Jill back from the dead he looked horrid, his beautiful carefree face was now etched with deep lines on his forehead and around his beautiful emerald eyes, his usual artfully tussled hair, was just messy and his clothes seemed to be hanging off him like he had lost weight he didn't have. My heart ached every time I looked over at him.

"I agree with you Adrian, Abe is crazy. But he has a point." I looked the table at him, my heart clenching at his worried face. "No Moroi would think to look for her there." Adrian let out a small noise, it was a sad and heart wrenching noise, Lissa reached over and clamped her long delicate fingers around his Arm.

"I will do everything in my power to keep her safe Adrian, she is my blood. She is my sister. I will not see her harmed because of me."Lissa spoke with power and certainty, but I could see the pain and terror behind her eyes. She had come so close to losing all her family again.

"Who will go with her?" Dimitri asked, his voice sounding tired. We had been at it since 6am. Lissa, Abe, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, my mother, a few guards and I had been in the conference room so long I feared I'd forgotten what the outside of these walls looked like. We had been here the whole day before as well and were hoping to finalise everything by tonight.

"Well obviously Jill, myself, and I think it would be a good idea if Adrian came too, and to be safe Eddie." I looked at Lissa. I had thought this through almost every minute since we had decided Jill needed to be hidden. She looked, confused.

"I agree. Eddie and Adrian should go. While the bond is fresh they need to be together, it will be easier on them, and Eddie is the perfect guardian, we know he is loyal, dedicated, and one of the best." she smiled down the long table at Eddie and I swore a slight blush crept up his neck. "But why would you go Rose? You're my guardian; you're the head of my guards. I need you here." My mouth dropped.

"I-I Lissa."I stuttered getting to my feet, Dimitri tried to grab my hand but I pushed his advancing hand away and shot up. "Jill needs me; I am the only one who understands what she is going through. What it is like to feel everyone of someone else's emotions, to be sucked into someone else's head. To feel someone else's pain, to see and feel some ones fear." I stopped taking a deep breath to steady myself. "She need me Lissa, I can help her like no one else can."Lissa looked at me her eyes burning with so many difference emotions.

"But you're my guardian. And I am the queen Rose. But more than that you're my best friend, I couldn't stand to have you so far away again." My heart gave a squeeze at that, I loved Lissa and had hurt her so much lately, but I had to do this for Jill, I had gotten her into this mess, and I was the only one who understood.

"Liss, i have to do this." I walked to her taking her delicate smooth hands in my small rough ones.

"No you don't, I don't think it's necessary you come with us, and there are such things as phones if she for some reason needs to talk to the all-knowing Rose Hathaway." I turned my head sharply to see who had spoken, it was Adrian. His eyes were downcast, he had sat back down. I made a small noise, my stomach dropping, I knew Adrian was still mad at me for what had gone down with Dimitri and I while I was still dating him but his words still hurt me.

"Adrian" Lissa and Dimitri chastised at the same time. Adrian lifted his head and shrugged, I could tell he had had quite a few drinks today.

"What? I'm just saying, I don't want Rose to come and I don't think Jill does either." He looked at Lissa avoiding my eyes. I walked slowly closer to him, my eyes burning with tears that threatened to spill.

"Adrian…please I need to come." He wouldn't meet my eyes and flinched from my touch. "Fine…" I breathed. "Have it your fucking way Ivashkov."I spat with venom. And with that I stormed out of the conference room slamming the door as hard as I could.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

"_Adrian… please I need to come"_ Rose was standing in front of Adrian her hand reached out to his shoulder her eyes sad and brimming with tears. I could had gotten up and jumped the tabled then and there and wrapped my hands around his throat for treating Rose like this, he would'nt even look at her, and as her hand touched his shoulder gently he pulled away like it had burnt him. I made a hissing in the back of my throat. He was dead meat.

Rose's eyes fluttered and her hand dropped to her side. The sadness in her eyes was still there but anger suddnely flitted across her beautiful features.

"Fine…"she breathed out. "Have it your fucking way Ivashkov." her voice was ice. she turned on her heels and stalked out. She slammed the door so hard the glass decanter on the cabinet by the door shook then slipped of the polished wood and hit the marble floor smashing loudly and a painting slipped off the wall cracking the delicate gold frame. Nobody moved a muscle.

Lissa's eyes were glued on Adrian a look of hurt in her eyes, Adrian was burning holes in his own feet, Christian was staring at the glass on the floor, and everyone else was glancing between each other and the door. My eyes were like Lissa's; locked on Adrian but my eyes unlike hers were full of anger.

"Wow." Christian exhaled. "For such a small chick she sure is strong." Christian laughed awkwardly then looked around and shrugged. Abe cleared his throat.

"Okay, so it is settled. Adrian, Jill, and Eddie will go and if I am allowed I would suggest we get an Alchemist to go along as well, maybe our dear Sydney Sage." Abe smiled knowingly, he looked over at me with a crooked grin. "She will do anything for our beloved Rose, and for me." he chuckled coolly. I had always thought there was something else Abe had on Sydney to make her do the things she did for us.

"Why does it have to be Sydney?" Lissa bristled. I could tell that although Lissa was grateful for all the help Sydney had been to Rose, she didn't really like how close she and Rose were, almost like she thought she might replace her with Sydney.

"Well let's just say she will do just about anything I tell her to, she owes me." He chuckled again. Now I defiantly knew it was more than relocating her to New Orleans.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

Two days later Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Abe and I all got into a black court SUV and drove all the way to Palm springs. I drove with Abe beside me while Eddie sat in the back seat between Jill and Adrian. Jill and Eddie chatted quietly together, Jill had handled dying and coming back to life quite well but I could see that Adrian's bad moods took a heavy toll on her. Adrian didn't say a word the whole drive, which was the complete opposite of Abe; who wouldn't shut up.

"Why don't you take some time off work to recuperate and come visit me in Turkey?" Abe turned slightly in his seat so he was facing me as I drove. I let out a loud sigh.

"God, old man. How many times do I have to tell you that I just got back from time off, remember you took me and Dimitri into the middle of nowhere to 'bond' and that didn't end well." I saw Abe frown out of the corner of my eye.

"Dimitri and I, Rose." he huffed correcting me.

For a while after that he stayed silent probably trying to think up ways to convince me to go to Turkey with him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Rosemarie, I talked to the Alchemists, I told them what was going on and they agreed to send us a female alchemist to enrol with Jill." Abe's voice was slightly off. I turned my head marginally to see his face but he was looking out the window.

"Sydney Sage?" I asked hopefully, I owed Sydney a lot. She had helped me to find Baia, and helped me find out who Lissa's half-brother/sister was, She had become a good friend to me, even though she thought I was evil. I knew that she was the only alchemist who could do the job properly.

"No her younger sister, Zoe or something, I asked for Sydney but she's in a bit of trouble at the moment." I could see that Abe's shoulders were tensed. Oh no, had Sydney been punished for helping me out? A lump formed in my throat.

Everyone in the car was silent until we pulled up outside Clarence Donahue's house. One of the only other Moroi who resided in Palm Springs, He had moved out here after he lost his niece, he lived alone and had the only available feeders in town.

When the door swung open a young Moroi was standing there, I heard Jill make a small gasping noise behind me. He was tall with dark hair and looked like he was maybe 18 or 19. He smiled politely and motioned us in.

"Ah you must be Abe, Rose, Jill, Eddie and Adriana was it?" The moroi grinned, and I heard Adrian behind me muttering something about a 'dickhead'.

"Yes, but the real question is who are you? We were told Clarence was the only Moroi here." Abe had just stepped into the house his eyes scanning the boy suspiciously.

"My names Lee Donahue, Clarence is my dad, I don't live here. I go to college in California. But I come down every now and then to see my dad." He smiled warm and genially at us all, his eyes lingering on Jill and I. He put out his hand and one by one he shook them gently. "Come you guys look tired, my fathers in the living room, I'll show you the way." He quickly led us through a grand beautiful entry way into a nice sized living room where an older Moroi sat in an armchair beside a fireplace.

"Clarence Donahue." Abe smiled and walked to the man, taking his frail looking hand in his and shaking it gently. I walked over an did the same

"Thank you for helping us." I said to him kindly. Clarence shook his head and smiled friendly up at me, clasping my hand in both of his.

"There is no need to thank me. I understand. The court is corrupt. They did nothing for my dear Tamara when she was murdered by vampire hunters." Lee stiffened at his father's side and shot us all apologetic looks. Eddie and I exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sorry. My father's going a bit senile you see, he thinks there are such things as vampire hunters." he gave us all a playfully smile. Lee continued to mumble on about something else to the others but Clarence pulled me down to his eye level and whispered in my ear.

"There are dangers here you do not know about, you have to be careful. We all do, you must check the surroundings before you leave young dhampir, make sure we are safe here." He let me pull back slightly but held my gaze his eyes were wide and serious. My head thudded loudly. The look in his eyes was frightening.

"Dad…"Lee sighed, taking hold of his father's hand and pulling it away from me. His gaze turned to me. "Sorry about him, don't listen to anything he says." He smiled ruefully.

"Okay but I do agree I should check the surroundings before we leave, just make sure everything is secure."My eyes met Clarence's and he smiled gratefully, I gave him a nod in return.

"I'll take you around; some of these old doors are hard to open if you haven't had practice." Lee put his long lean fingers on the small of my back as he ushered me out. I instantly stiffened; his fingers were cooler than most Moroi's, and the gesture felt strange coming from someone I hardly knew. As we were leaving the room Adrian gave Lee a dark look then turned away sharply.

Lee led me out through the hallways and outside through the back door. He stood in the middle of the yard as I quickly but efficiently surveyed and checked the security.

"So how long have you been a promised guardian for?" I jumped a little startled by Lee's sudden words. I turned to him were I was standing under the shade of a particularly large tree.

"Um, under a year I guess." I shrugged and Lee started slowly towards me, eyeing me curiously.

"You haven't killed any strigoi before have you? You're much too young and innocent...you're so pure." he slowly tilted his head gazing at me almost hungrily. I felt anger flare up inside me. How dare he? I had killed more Strigoi than most guardians three times my age, and I really didn't appreciate how he was looking at me; like I was sometime tasty he could eat or I was the answer to his prayers.

"You're wrong; I've killed so many strigoi I've lost count." I turned my back on him and lifted my heavy dark curtain of hair, revealing the back of my crowded neck. I heard Lee's gasp behind me. When I turned I let out a small yelp, he was standing a lot closer now, I looked up into his eyes and I swear I saw a flicker of anger, it was gone as soon as it came and I shook it off. No moroi would be mad I had killed so many strigoi. It was for them I did it after all.

"Well you don't need to be checking the security if you're here, you're all we will need." he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be glad to have you around; I can feel that you're special Rosemarie Hathaway. Something special runs through your blood." he was eyeing me hungrily again. I took a couple of quick steps away, he was beyond creepy now.

"I'm not staying I'm going back to my charge, and I think we should go back in now, I think I heard the alchemist just drive up." I swiftly made my way back to the house doing a couple last looks around, everything seemed harmless, except Clarence's creepy ass son and a pretty dodgy looking lock on the back door.

When we made our way back to the living room I could hear more voices, everyone I had come with, Clarence, a deep male voice that barely hid his fear, clearly an alchemist, and to my surprise Sydney Sage.

"That's very nice of you," I heard Sydney say dryly, skepticism in her voice.

"Well, I always aim to help others in need." I could tell Abe was smiling as he spoke to Sydney, humor and something else in his tone. Clearly he was hinting at whatever favor he had done for her. I had to save her from 'Zymey'.

"Yeah," I said stepping into the living room. "That's exactly what comes to mind when I think of you, old man." I saw Abe smile out of the corner of my eye but my focus was on Sydney, her head snapped up and she looked around to see where I voice had come from.

"Rose?" Sydney made it sound like a question and a statement at the same time.

"Hey, Sydney," I said stepping around the couch. Giving her a friendly small crooked smile before looking around to make sure everyone was here and okay.

Suddenly my eyes landed on the human sitting awkwardly beside Sydney, it was clear he was an alchemist by the large golden lily tattooed on his cheek. I had always thought Sydney's tattoo was gorgeous on her and made her more beautiful, but this boy with his blonde hair and frightened eyes didn't suit the striking design, it had no impact on me at all.

"Hey, other Alchemist," I nodded politely. As his eyes slowly slid up my body then met mine they were as wide as a dear stuck in head lights. His eyes fluttering and focusing on me, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he could get the words out.

"I-I'm Keith." He stammered at last. I smiled sweetly, it was adorable the effect we had on some Alchemist. This seemingly grown man was afraid of a young girl. Rightfully so, I could rip of his arm in seconds, but still it was funny.

"Rose Hathaway." I purred playfully in my best vampire seductress voice. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. I hid my smile as I made my way to Clarence. My smile dropping as I looked at him hunched in his chair.

"I checked the house's perimeter like you asked. It's about as safe as you can make it, though your back door's lock should probably be replaced."_ and your creepy son_, I thought in my head.

"Are you sure?" his weary eyes swept over my face, his voice one of disbelieve. "It's brand new."

"Maybe when the house was built," Lee said coming up behind me, he trailed his fingertips along the bare skin of my shoulders as he passed me and I hissed under my breath. "it's been rusted since we moved here". He seemed to finally realize Sydney and Keith were there too.

He gazed at them curiously. "I'm Lee Donahue," he extended his hand out to Keith and shook my head; this guy was a creep and an idiot. After a while of Lee and the other chatting, and getting Sydney as caught up as we could; Even though we trusted Sydney we decided not to tell her about the bond. She looked over at me with a quizzical expression.

"I was told there'd be a dhampir along…did they decided to send two?" her head cocked gently.

"Rose invited herself along," said Abe. "Just to make sure the rest of us didn't miss anything. Eddie's the one who will be joining you at Amberwood."Amberwood was the private school, Jill, Eddie and Sydney would be enrolled into.

I Scowled at Abe. "I should be the one staying. I should be Jill's roommate. No offense, Sydney. We need you for the paperwork, but I'm the one who's gotta kick anyone's ass who give Jill trouble." I huffed staring pointedly at Adrian who was completely ignoring me.

"No," Jill said with surprising intensity, she had been so quiet for most of the trip, she looked at me with hurt in her eyes, I couldn't tell if it was hers or Adrian, my stomach clenched. "You need to stay with Lissa and keep her safe. I've got Eddie. And besides, no one even knows I'm here. Nothing else is going to happen." I arched my brow slightly, these Moroi were dedicated if they wanted to find her they could, and creepy ass Lee pocking around wasn't making me feel any better.

Awhile later after Sydney had stormed away from Abe looking a little green, he followed after her shortly, and eventual Adrian slipped out of the room. Creepy Lee came and stood beside me.

"Where you serious about leaving or are you playing hard to get?" Lee grinned playfully but it still filled me with a weird kind of coldness. I couldn't put my finger on why Lee crept me out so much.

"Yes I'm going, probably very soon, and by that I mean maybe like 20 minutes." I straightened my back and gave him a 'now fuck off' look. He frowned and said something under his breath I didn't catch then moved on to Jill, She lit up as he sat down next to her and I mentally beat the shit out of him.

After some time everyone returned, I could see that Jill was getting tired. Her and Eddie went to get there luggage and I took my opportunity to talk to Sydney, so I pulled her aside.

"How have you been?" I asked in a low voice smiling as I remembered how Dimitri and I had grown on her in our time away. "I've been worried about you ever since…well, you know. No one would tell me what happened to you." I frowned lightly, I didn't want Adrian to be right, I didn't want to ruin people's lives.

"I was in a little trouble at first." he admitted playing absentmindedly with the cross she always wore around her neck. "But it's the past." her eyes flitted around not quite meeting mine. Was she putting on a brave face?

"I'm glad," I said. "They told me originally it was your sister that was going to be here." Her eyes met mine and something in them flashed.

"It was a mix up." she rushed out. I nodded, she was scared for her sister I could tell, she didn't want her to be owned by the Alchemists like she was.

"Well, I feel a little better with you here, but it's still hard…I still feel like I should protect Jill. But I need to protect Lissa too. They think Jill is the easier target. But they're still going after Lissa."I thought about the fox and shuttered inside I was so scared for her fragile emotions. "It's been crazy, you know. Ever since Lissa took the throne? I thought I'd finally get to relax with Dimitri." I smiled wide thinking of how loving, understanding and kind Dimitri had been to me though all of this "I should've known nothing's ever that simple with us. We've spent all our time looking for Lissa and Jill."

"Jill will be okay. As long as the dissidents don't know she's here, it should all be easy. Boring, even." I tried to keep my smile glued on my face; I could feel some of the spark from it fading.

"I hope so. If you only knew what happened…" I couldn't help the nauseating feeling that overwhelmed me when I thought of that night, of Jill lying dying beneath my fingertips.

After talking to Sydney for a little bit longer Abe and I said our goodbyes and left. As much as I wanted to stay for Jill I was glad to go home to Dimitri. I missed him. But I was dreading the long drive alone with Abe back to the Court. I knew he was going to have a thing or two to say.

* * *

_**There! what did you think, if people reading this have read Bloodlines they will know that I used some of Rachael Meads writing (which I do not own) and just put it from Roses point of view. I don't know about you guys but when reading the Bloodlines books I felt like there needed to be more Rose in them. Maybe I'm a sucker because I just love her so much...**_

_**Alas. Let me know what you think of this and if you like that I've lead this story into Bloodlines! **_

_**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**_

_**XOX**_

_**A.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_i'm proud I got this one done so quickly, so I hope you like it!_**  
**_ p.s I don't own any of this it is the lovely work of Rachel Mead!_**

**_but..._**

**_Enjoy XOX_**

* * *

As we were walking to the car Abe pulled the car keys from my hand and grinned.

"My turn to drive kiz," before I could respond Abe was already in the driver's seat. For a Moroi he sure moved fast. I got in to the passenger seat mumbling, _Just like Dimitri; hates me driving. _Abe turned his head to me as he started the car.

"What was that Rose?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing I was just saying I was hungry." Abe laughed and peeled away from the gutter driving the way we came.

"Like usual. I know a good place we can go along the way." Abe turned on the radio, some old song started playing 'She wore a Raspberry beret' I sighed loudly, what was it with the men in my life and liking the oldies stations.

"What you don't like Prince kiz? Rose you really need a lesson in good music." I turned to my father and laughed.

"This is not 'good music' good music is songs like Bad Girls by M.I.A." Abe looked at me like I had grown a second head. He rolled his eyes and changed the station to 790 AM WAEB it was playing current top 40 songs and I grinned widely, turning up the song as loud as I could; playing 'Only love can hurt like this, by Paloma Faith' I sang along putting my feet up on the dash board. Abe grinned at me the whole time. 

After a couple of hours driving Abe pulled into a parking lot, it was 8:30pm human time, he grinned wide.

"Great, we're lucky there still open." He got out of the car unfolding himself; I got out after him stretching myself out like a cat and looked around. We were in a random little town in the middle of nowhere. The only light on in the street was coming from a little restaurant in a building that looked like it should be condemned, I looked at Abe questionably.

I followed Abe into the restaurant thankful that I had a strong stomach so I was pretty sure I wasn't going to get food poisoning. As soon as we walked in a tall tanned skinned teenager greeted us, he looked like he was about 18 he was tall thin and had dark wavy hair that grazed his angular cheek-bones. He was quite handsome.

"Karşılama," He said leading us towards a table. The boy's voice had a rich tone to it that I had sometimes noticed in Abe's voice. I looked around and suddenly realised we were in a Turkish restaurant. From the little Turkish I had learnt I realised that he was welcoming us.

The boy held out the chair for me, he had seated us at a table for two, the little table had a rich red table cloth with swirling gold patterns woven into it, there was a flickering candle in the middle and a spicy smell in the air that made my stomach grumble, it smelt amazing.

Abe ordered for the both of us in Turkish, I didn't mind this time because I didn't understand a single thing on the menu.

When the food was set down in front of us I was salivating it looked and smelled amazing, I looked up at Abe.

"What's this is smells amazing?" They kind of looked like spring-rolls but they were a greenish colour, I stabbed one with my fork and lifted it up to smell it.

"That is Dolma; there Vegetables like eggplants, peppers, tomatoes, and zucchinis stuffed with a mixture of rice and onion with various spices to flavor it, you will love it. My valide, your büyükanne used to make me those almost every day." Abe smiled fondly, he hardly ever talked about his mother and father so it was nice to hear things like that.

I bit into it and groaned, inhaling two more before I even looked up at Abe, he had the biggest grin on his face, it was a little smug.

"What do you have?" I asked around a mouthful of food. I looked over at Abe's plate it looked kind of like a pizza with a topping of finely minced meat and onions with spices on flaky thin dough. It had tomatoes, lettuce, parsley and rocket on it.

"It's called Lahmacunthe name comes from Arabic 'dough with meat'," I smiled and looked at him expectantly, he rolled his eyes and handed me some, I gulped it down too and gasped.

"Where has this food been all my life? I want to marry it!" Abe and I laughed and shared our food until I had basically licked both our plates clean.

By the time we got home it was 1am and I was bone tired, I dragged myself slowly to Dimitri and my apartment. Dimitri would be on duty for another hour or so, so I stripped off all my clothes and padded into the shower to wash away the days worry. I played with the faucets till I got it the perfect scalding temperature.

I stood under the water after washing myself with my favorite vanilla body wash, facing the shower head, I let the water just pour down my body for a long time; my eyes closed letting the water unkink my tense muscles. I had turned the radio on before I got into the shower so I didn't hear when Dimitri joined my in the shower.

Dimitri slipped in behind me, putting his hands on my hips, I gasped lightly but recognized his calloused hands instantly, and he slid his hands over my wet skin to my stomach his hands splaying there. I leant into him taking a deep breath; he buried his face into my neck.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

I couldn't wait to finish my shift guarding Christian, the day had dragged on unbarebly slowly, I hadn't been truly alone with Rose since the morning of Jill's attack and missed her with a burning intensity.

I stood a couple of paces back from where Christian and Lissa were sitting on the couch. Lissa had a stack of paper work leaning against the arm of the chair and a pen tucked behind her ear, she had been reading documents and laws all day, Christian lay sprawled on the couch his head resting in Lissa's lap. Absentmindly Lissa ran her fingers through Christian's dark hair. I was one of 4 guards in the room, there was also 2 stationed outside the door. I fidgeted on my feet, _only another 40 minutes till I get to see my Roza_.

Lissa looked up at me like she suddenly realized I was still here.

"Dimitri, what are you still doing here?" She looked down at the dainty gold watch around her wrist. "Rose should be home by now." I smiled at Lissa. She was such a generous and caring person.

"Thank you Lissa your majesty, but I have another 39 minutes till my shift ends." Lissa cocked her brow at that.

"Get out of my sight Belikov, go home to Rose I know she misses you." her words were stern but she was grinning brightly. Christian sat up and looked over at me.

"Where big kids we don't need 5 guardians looking over us." he looked around the room. "Only four…" Lissa shook her head.

"What about the two outside?" I asked Christian chuckling, he really was a great charge, and He and Lissa were perfect for each other. Christian frowned.

"Oh yeah, forgot about those guys, anyway get out of here." I gave a thankful nod to Lissa and Christian and left the room. I practically ran back to the apartment. I couldn't wait to have Roza in my arms.

When I walked into the apartment I couldn't see Rose anywhere, I spotted her clothes on the floor, there was a trail leading to the bathroom. I quietly crept around, she had her ipod playing loudly so I was able to strip of my clothes and slip in to the shower behind her undetected.

She looked so beautiful, her tanned skin glistening with fat drops of water that ran down the plains of her firm body, the steam from the hot water shimmering of her form, her dark hair pinned back lightly, with loose stands trailing down her gorgeous bare back.

I placed my hands on her hips she gasped softly and I smiled to myself, my hands making their way around to her stomach my hands splaying there. She leant into my chest taking a deep breath, I buried my face in her neck and kissed it gently, water running over my lips.

"Dimitri…"She sighed sweetly, my skin prickled. I always loved the way she said my name. I pulled myself closer to her so the water was running over me too. I caressed her hips and stomach slowly, Roses arms rose and wrapped around my neck from behind her fingers tangling themselves in my dampening hair.

I kissed slowly along her shoulder inhaling the smell of her spicy vanilla skin. "My Roza, I've missed you." I nipped at her skin lightly. She shivered against me.

I spun her around in the circle of my arms and quickly pulled her to me again and brushed my lips against hers, Roses hands clamped down in my hair and she pulled my lips against hers hard kissing me hungrily. My hands slid around to her shoulder blades, I traced down the curve of her spine with my fingers then cupped her firm bum in my hands. Rose's eyes flew to mine and she smirked seductively.

Suddenly I was gripping her arse as she wrapped her shapely legs around my waist. I pressed her back into the cool tiles, pressing myself into her as I ravaged her with kisses. A low groan parted her lips and I took it as an invitation to slip my tongue into her mouth; our tongues caressed and danced against each other, her fingers digging into the flesh at the back of my neck.

"Dimitri…"she gasped her voice husky and shaky. I pulled away from her lips and slowly trailed kissed down her neck and down her collar bones. I kissed slowly down one of her breast, her fingers digging harder into my neck and her breathing picking up. I circled one of her nipples with my tongue before capturing it in my mouth my teeth grazing it. Rose moaned loudly her back curving away from the wall.

"Please," She whispered, her hips grinding impatiently against mine, I groaned lightly. I locked eyes with her putting my hands on her hips and lowering her onto me, till I was filling her.

Rose let out a long whimpering moan, I began to rock my hips against hers in a slow steady motion our bodies sliding together effortlessly with the water making our bodies slippery.

"Harder. Dimitri. Please." She purred, I obeyed picking up the pace my hips thrusting against her harder. I moaned out her name as her nails raked up my back, lost in her I steadied myself on the wall and rocked her harder and faster holding nothing back. Rose arched her back away from the wall again her head lolling back as she moaned louder and louder chanting my name.

Suddenly I felt her body quivery against mine and she screamed my names before she crashed her lips hard against mine as she tightened around me and I found my own release moaning her name around her lips.

We stayed like that for a while the water streaming over us our breathing heavy and uneven. I looked into Rose's eyes and smiled like a fool.

"Roza…you're the most amazing woman on this earth." my voice was breathless; she smirked and pressed her lips to mine before unwrapping her legs from mine. My arms where still around her so I felt how shaky she was on her feet. I arched my brow and smirked.

"Wow baby, was that good?" she blushed brightly.

"You always make my knee's weak my love." she brushed her fingers slowly over my cheekbone. Before she could even think I swept her into my arms and shut of the water. She giggled sweetly and my heart thudded. It was the most beautiful sound.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped her in it as tightly as I could placing her on the bed, I quickly wrapped one around my waist and smiled at her.

"You look like an adorable little caterpillar." We both laughed then she slapped at my chest playfully."

"Hey! rude much!" She pouted playfully and my heart practically melted. She scooted across the bed making room for me and patted in her eyes sparkling.

"One second babe, I have something I was to give to you." I quickly made my way into the walk in closet where I had stashed it in one of my duster pockets I quickly threw on a pair of cotton pants, commando.

When I returned Rose was perched on the edge of the bed she had slipped into a camisole, cotton shorts and a beautiful red and black Japanese silk kimono that grazed her mid thighs, she had pilled her damp hair on the top of her head in a bun. I stopped in my tracks and stared at her she looked so heartbreakingly beautiful.

She looked over at me and peered at me curiously, I was holding it behind my back so she couldn't see. She shifted around impatiently so I sat close beside her and handed her the small dark blue jewelry box. Rose looked up at me with sweet suspicion.

"What's this Comrade?" She took the box and held it out in her palms.

"Open it and see my love…"I smiled at her cheekily. She grinned wide then opened the box; Rose let out a loud gasp and looked over at me tears swimming in her brown endless eyes.

"Dimitri…."

* * *

**_What did you think of Abe and Rose bonding?! What did you think of the shower scene? What do you think was in the box?... _**

**_let me know in your reviews!_**

**_I hope you are enjoying this. if you have any tips or suggestions let me know,_**

**_I've been a bit disappointed with the lack of views and reviews lately I really hope people aren't getting sick of this _**

**_just let me know!_**

**_XOX_**

**_A._**


	20. Chapter 20

** Here is another chapter my lovelys!**

**I hope you appreciate that I have been trying my hardest to Update everyday!**

**it has been hard as I have classes 7:40-4 then work**

**but you guys are worth it!**

**your reviews always make me smile, even though im still not getting many**

**~M content in this chapter~**

**XOX ENJOY!**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I opened the jewelry box slowly, my heart pounding like crazy. When I opened the box completely I was so shocked. My jaw dropped and my eyes welled with tears.

"Dimitri…it's so beautiful." I carefully pulled the charm bracelet from the box it made a soft tinkling noise as I lifted it.

"Is this the charm bracelet I looked at on our trip in that cute little boutique?" I dashed away a tear that had escaped my eye.

"Yeah, it is. I saw you looking at it and I just had to give it to you. I was going to give it to you sooner but a lot has been going on." he smiled wide and ran his fingertips over my cheekbone. "Do you like it?"

I grinned like an idiot. "I love it Dimitri!" I held it up closer to my face looking at each charm individually. Nestled in the middle between a silver Rose and a cowboy hat were two charms that stood out; An 'R' and a "D" in fancy scripted letters, The R had tiny little diamonds scattered over it so it glistened and shone, and the D was silver too, but it had a rough almost worn look to it, it was masculine but beautiful, they suit us to a "T".

I thrust my hand out to Dimitri gesturing for him to put it around my wrist. He obeyed quickly. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you Dimitri, I love you so much. Our lives are finally starting to get normal."

This peace and joy I was feeling with Dimitri almost felt too good to be true. But before I could think too much else about it Dimitri was pinning me under him and letting his god-like lips loose on my sensitive skin.

* * *

2 weeks later my eyes fluttered open from a restful and peaceful sleep. My body was wrapped around Dimitri's his arms trapping me against him like a vice. I nuzzled my chest into his chest and sighed contently my fingers running over the supple skin of his broad chest as it rose and feel in a slow steady rhythm.

_'Buzzz….Burrr….buzzz…burr…._' I looked around the room for the source of the noise. I spotted my phone on the bedside table; it was slowly revolving as it vibrated. I reached out to answer it but Dimitri's arms where too tight around mine to fight him. I sighed and gave up; they'd ring back if it was important.

The phone stopped ringing and didn't ring again so I settled back down against Dimitri's warm body. We were both naked so even the slightest movement of our skin connecting shot shock waves through my body.

Watching Dimitri sleeping his face so peaceful and vulnerable, his lips parted and his brown hair splayed around his face on the snow white pillow, he looked like some kind of angel, or accurately…a god.

I sighed and brushed my fingertips over his soft full lips, before I replaced them with my own lips. Starting off just caressing them against his till my senses were overwhelmed by him, I sucked on his lower lip drawing it into mine and nipping softly against it.

Dimitri's placid lips suddenly began to return my passionate kiss then after a minute or two his eyes opened slowly a smile playing in his gaze. I pulled back reluctantly, catching my breath, my elbows resting gently on his chest.

"Mmm I will never get tired of waking up like that Roza…" His voice was still husky with sleep, or something else. His hands slid down my bare back causing me to shiver then he slipped his hands under the sheets till his fingers were tracing patterns on my bum achingly slowly.

I snuggled myself closer to him, slowly kissing along his jaw; then down his neck, continuing down his sternum, along his rib cage then down into his belly button. I scooted my butt into the air so that I could continue my kisses, Dimitri's hand staying firmly plastid on my posterior.

I continued to slowly kiss lower, when my lips reached the jutting bone of his hips I met his gaze across his body, his eyes filled with realization and he licked his bottom lip slowly causing my stomach to clench.

"Roza, you sure…?" he whispered, the question hanging in the air, I knew he didn't want me to do anything I was uncomfortable with. I was so glad I had waited for Dimitri; he was such a patient and kind lover.

I placed myself between Dimitri's legs pulling the blanket over myself so I was hidden. I felt Dimitri shift nervously underneath me, and suddenly I was glad he couldn't see me, I was nervous as well, despite what the male Moroi population said at Snt Vlad's I had never gone further than second base with any man other than Dimitri, I was a little afraid I was going to do something wrong.

Dimitri's hands soothed slowly over the skin on my back relaxing me, I started kissing his thigh trailing my lips slowly up, my fingers reaching to stroke his member, I heard Dimitri's soft gasp and it egged me on, flattening myself between his legs I took him in my hands firmly, I placed my soft lips around him.

Just as I was about to take him completely the door to our bedroom crashed open with a bang, I pulled away instantly. I heard Dimitri make a noise similar to a grunt. I pressed myself as close to Dimitri's legs as I could.

"Belikov, why aren't you answering your phone?" It was Lissa, I froze my heart literally stopping. What should I do? Should I stay here and pretend like I'm Dimitri's abnormally large limbs or should I just pop out and practically declare to the world what I was just about to do.

"I called yours and Rose's phone, where is she?" I could tell that Lisa was still standing in the door way, obviously it was awkward for her with Dimitri laying there topless. I felt Dimitri tense under me, this time for a very different reason.

"She's gone for a run." he stammered his voice breathy.

"Why didn't you go with her? I thought that's what got the two of you going, that and punching each other." this time it was a male who spoke; Christian. _Oh just…fuck_, I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Christian really? All of this going on and you're still joking around." Lissa said her voice sounding strung out.

"Queen Vasilisa what is wrong? What's happened?" Dimitri had gone into guardian mode, I had too under my blanket fortress, not that anyone could tell or anyone other then Dimitri knew I was there.

"It's Adrian and Sydney." her voice quivered lightly and my blood froze. No. something can't have happened to them, it was Palm Springs for god sake no Moroi would willingly go there! "They were attacked by Strigoi. Led there by Lee Donahue." I could hear the lump of tears in Lissa's voice; I really wanted to comfort her.

Suddenly I pieced together what Lissa had said, weird face number 1: strigoi in Palm Springs, Weird fact number 2: a Moroi leading strigoi to another moroi and a 'human' willingly? What the hell? I knew Lee was a creepy little fucker but why would he do that?

"Why would Lee do that?" Dimitri asked. It was almost like he read my mind. I could feel Lissa's fear through the bond; I could tell she really wanted me there to comfort her.

"Lee was turned when he was 15." she said barely over a whisper. "After spending awhile as a strigoi he was turned back 5 years ago by a spirit user." I felt Dimitri sit up a little pulling the blanket up with him as he did.

"That doesn't make any sense Rose said he was only 18, or barely 19? And why would he still be working for the strigoi?" I could hear the anger mixed with curiosity in his voice.

"Apparently according to Lee, he said that he aged slower since he was changed back, but I wouldn't put my money on him, he is about as reliable as Wikipedia." this time it was Christian who answered.

"Curious…but why would he help them? Surely like I did he realized what a monster he had become?" his voice had an edge of sadness laced in it, I stroked his thigh softly pressing my lips to it and letting them linger.

"No, the complete opposite, He was outraged that he was turned back, he loved being a strigoi. All those murdered we have been hearing about around Palm Springs, that was him. He even killed his own cousin Tamara. He wanted to become a strigoi again."Lissa shuttered as she spoke.

"The first one he tried to drain her but it didn't work, then he started cutting them necks but nothing was working, he was trying different races before we got involved with him he killed a moroi and a human, then last week they found a dead dhampir nearby." I shuttered, I now realized why Lee was being so creepy to me. He thought my blood would turn him strigoi.

"So if he already killed and tried with a Moroi why did he take Adrian?" Dimitri asked.

"It wasn't Adrian they were after Dimitri…he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sydney… she was an alchemist, a little bit more than human, they must have wanted her.

"Is-is she okay?" Dimitri whispered, I could tell that he was scared, he knew how close Sydney and I had become.

"Yes she will be okay, so will Adrian, the two strigoi drank from them both and banged them up a bit but Eddie saved the day. They are all dead, Lee included the strigoi killed him trying to awaken him." Lissa sounded tired. "Lee was planning on turning Jill into a strigoi too." She whispered so softly I'm not sure if we were supposed to hear.

"I'm glad they are okay, are they going to be coming home now?" He asked. Lissa let out a loud shaky sigh.

"No but we are going to get another dhampir out there to stay with Jill, a girl this time so she doesn't ever have to leave her side, and um Dimitri…"Lissa trailed off, I could feel nervousness, anger and guilt coming off her in waves.

"We think that there is something about those who have been strigoi before or maybe spirit users that cancels out the strigoi 'virus'." Lissa sounded like she was giving out horrible news, but what she was saying was good, maybe we could stop people from becoming strigoi.

"What is it Lissa?" he asked his voice soothing and calm.

"You're going to Palm Springs too, along with Sonya. You two and Adrian are going to find out what it is that stopped Lee from becoming Strigoi again." I froze. Dimitri was leaving me again. I felt him freeze too.

"Surely we could do all of that here, we wouldn't have to leave?" Dimitri was still using his calm voice.

"I'm afraid not, you leave tomorrow. I'm really sorry Dimitri, I know Rose is going to be mad but I have to think of my people they need this, we need to stop the power of strigoi, and I need to show everyone that i'm not to young to rule, you have to go, and you can't tell anyone, well other than Rose, this is your duty as a dhampir." Her voice was strong and confident, but I knew inside it was killing her to say those things to Dimitri, to pull us apart when we only just got back together.

"That's a bit brutal Liss, surely we can work something out." Christian said smoothly. But without another word she left, Christian sighed softly and followed after her.

After a second I pulled the blankets back and looked up at Dimitri, he was looking down at me his eyes filled with sadness, sadness I'm sure matched mine.

"Roza…I don't want to leave you." He whispered before pulling me into his arms where he buried my face in his chest. "We are supposed to be looking for a house together, We are supposed to start out fairy tale romance without all this trouble and pain."

I looked up at him cupping his cheek. "No matter where you are Dimitri our love it like a fairy tale, you're my prince and I love you. I'm sure you won't be gone long, or you might not even have to go. We will figure something out." He lent his face into my palm and kissed it lightly.

"I don't think I could sleep without you beside me anymore Roza you're my dream catcher, you keep away the nightmares." He whispered. _Me either._ I thought to myself. _Me either Dimitri..._

* * *

**_There.. What do you think of the new Queenly Lissa, doing what is right for 'her people' even if it could hurt Rose?_**

**_I hope you guys are enjoying this!_**

**_If you have any tip or ideas please please tell them to me i'd love to hear them!_**

**_p.s: I just finished reading the 4th Mortal instrument book and looooooooved it! I am hooked and obsessed if I don't get the next two books soon I will implode! _**

_Awe Clarry+Jace=Drool!_

**_pps. if anyone wants to know my knew Fanfic idea just ask in the reviews and I might reveal it next Update!_**

**_thanks to everyone who reads and reviews I love you!_**

**_XOX_**

**_A._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is a new chapter! I hope you like it**

**thank you all for reading my stories!**

**ps. I don't own any of this its the work of Rachelle mead! **

**Enjoy xox**

* * *

**~DPOV~**

The next afternoon Rose sat on the edge of the bed while I packet my suitcase, we had had a long discussion after Lissa left last night.

Rose thought that it was a good idea that I went to Palm Springs, I asked her to come with me but she couldn't leave Lissa, I also think she couldn't stand being around Adrian, he had hurt her with some of the things he said. But I knew I had to do this; it was my duty as a dhampir; to help the moroi. But it didn't mean that it made having to leave Rose any easier.

"You're going to need these comrade," I turned around to where Rose's voice had come from. She was standing by the couch holding a stack of paperback Western novels; they looked brand new; there was 4 of them stacked and tied with curly red ribbon. I walked to her and she pressed them into my open hands. "So you don't get lonely on your trip." She gave me a bittersweet smile.

I pressed my lips to her forehead, holding the books to my chest. "Thank you Roza." I whispered against her soft skin. "But I will always feel lonely without you by my side." She sighed gently, the warm air stirring across my skin.

I gently brushed my lips against hers, using my free hand to snake around her waist pulling her till our bodies were pressed together. Rose stood on her tip toes and kissed me slowly; it was filled with love, her fingertips gliding over my cheek bones and into my hair.

But before I could say goodbye to her properly there was a knock at the door, Rose and I peeled apart and she headed for the door, she opened it and stepped aside a small polite smile on her lips; it was the guardian who had come last time; the one who interrupted Rose and I fondling on the couch at Lissa's.

"Guardian Belikov, I am here to take you to the landing strip where the plane is wait for you to take off." He then turned his attention to Rose and gave her a big womanizing smile. "It's great to see you recuperating Guardian Hathaway; I can't wait till your back in action so we can work side by side. I'm sure you can teach me a thing or too." She grinned back at him, Rose was back to work tomorrow and I knew she was excited.

"Guardian Tobin right, you're new right?" Rose asked, putting her small hand out towards him. He stepped forward and shook it firmly.

"Yeah I was hired when Mr Mazur asked that you and Guardian Belikov had time off, I was your temporary replacement but Queen Vasilisa asked me to stay on, I'm now her second in charge." Rose smiled at him and his smile grew too.

"That means we will be working closely?" She asked her head tilting adorably to the side.

"Yes, I think I will be happy working under you though." His voice was polite and businesslike but I noticed the slight twinkle in his eye when he talked about 'working under' Rose. I was slightly pissed he was thinking about her like that but I couldn't blame him. Rose was defiantly one of a kind, and unbelievably sexy.

"Great, I will enjoy getting to know you guardian Tobin, but right now I have to go have a shower I'm meeting the queen for dinner." She gave him a sweet smile and turned on her heels towards me.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there then, my shift guarding Queen Vasilisa starts in 30 minutes." I rolled my eyes. He turned to me. "I'll be outside; I will give you two sometime alone." He gave Rose one last smile, but bless his heart he lifted one of my suitcases and carried it outside, he made it really hard to dislike him.

As soon as the door closed Rose pressed herself against me, her warmth and her perfume wrapping itself around me, my fingers tangled in her hair and she tiled her head back, giving me access to her lips. I kissed her lightly.

"I will miss you Roza." I breathed against her lips.

"I will try to ring you every day." she promised, before pulling herself reluctantly away, her lips set in a gentle pout. "_Sometimes_." she whispered. _"I wish we came first."_

When I made my way into the plane Sonya Carp was already there, sitting with a worn and dog-tagged bridal magazine in her lap and a huge pink and white folder balanced on her armrest. When I neared Sonya her head shot up and a grin spread across her delicate features.

"Ahh! If it isn't my house mate for the next however long were stuck in god awful Palm Springs." She moved her large tan colored handbag from the seat beside her and patted it. "I'm surprised my dear Rosemarie let you leave, I half expected to have to come searching for you and finding you stashed in the closet." She laughed; her small musical laugh and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

8 hours and 55 minutes later we touched down in a place called Hemet. It was an hour drive from Palm Springs. Lissa had chosen for us to land there so no one would be suspicious of her workers and friend at the court heading to and from Palm Springs.

Although by then it was the early morning in human time, Sonya was wearing a tight black off the shoulder top, paired with a long flared royal blue skirt that clinched at her waist covered with beautiful pink oriental flowers; it skimmed just above her ankles. It accentuated her tiny waist and made her look even more lanky and regal than usual.

When we got to Palm Springs Sonya got out her phone and re-checked were Adrian's apartment was, after her helpful map reading skills we pulled up outside the apartment Adrian was staying in. It was 8:00am and the sun was blazing away so Sonya slipped on a pair of elbow length black gloves and large black sunglasses; she looked like some sort of royal or monarch.

I knocked firmly on Adrian's door four times before he finally emerged, he was only wearing loose grey sweats and his hair was mussed with sleep.

"Adrian, Dear. Did no one tell you we were coming?" Sonya asked, eyeing him warily, I assumed she was reading his aura.

"No, they told me. I just didn't care; there are very few people I wake up early for willingly." Adrian hadn't looked over at me yet, but he did after saying that; I knew he was talking about Rose. Sonya must have seen something in his aura because she laid her gloved hand on his arm and said something in a soothing voice I didn't catch.

"I guess you guys want to come in?" Adrian asked keeping his eyes glued on Sonya once again.

"Yes please Adrian. This sun and heat is brutal." Sonya replied her tone still slow, soothing and calming. Adrian stepped back, allowing us into his apartment that was strangely decorated; mostly in bright mismatched canary yellows.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

By the time I showered and dressed I was running late for dinner with Lissa, I had allowed myself a few tears while I washed my hair with my favorite Strawberry and Lychee shampoo. I was going to miss Dimitri but he needed to do this, if we could find a 'cure' for 'Strigoisum' it meant that dhampir's wouldn't have to die for moroi that we could also _come first_.

When I got to the court restaurant we were meeting at Lissa was already there, sitting at a table by herself. With three guardians flanking nearby; one of them being Guardian Tobin, and three more guarding the exits. Lissa was wearing a lilac purple tea dress, it was youthful but elegant with its full length lace sleeves the same color as the dress, her hair was artistically sculpted into a small beehive with her blonde hair framing her face and her glittering crown perched on her head; she really looked like a queen.

Suddenly I was thankful for Abe buying me all those designer dresses when I was shot, I was surprised how much use I had gotten out of them, but I still didn't like to think of how much he had spent.

The one I had chosen tonight was Calvin Kline; it was a midnight blue, long sleeved, crew necked and brushed my knees, with a thin gold belt than encircled my waist, I paired it with gold strappy heels and wore my hair out and in its usual curly state, I actually felt grown up and pretty even standing across from the regal Vasilisa.

When I got closer Lissa looked up and her face broke out in a grin, I bowed playfully before approaching her and wrapping my arms tightly around her shoulders, she returned the embrace without steed, wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me tightly.

"You look stunning Rose. So grown up, Dimitri would love it." Her eyes were filled with love and pride but I could feel her guilt through the bond. I kissed her soft pale cheek and smiled.

"You look magnificent like usual Queen Vasilisa." She made a very un-Queenly scoffing noise and we sat down out our table. Guardian Tobin caught my eye.

"Queen Vasilisa is right, you look beautiful Guardian Hathaway." He smiled at me and I felt my cheeks blushing slightly.

"Lissa, its Lissa. Guardian Tobin, And just call her Rose." Lissa waved her hand in my direction. "No need for all the formalities. If something's wrong you don't have time for full titles and it could be dangerous." I shook my head at her, she was kind of right, in a way. Shouting Rose, was a hell of a lot quicker than Guardian Hathaway.

"Rose." He smiled, "that's a beautiful name, and it really suits you. My names Gavin,"

"Thank you, your names not too bad either sir." I grinned and he returned it. Lissa's head quickly shot from one of us to the other, and then she looked back at me arching her brow, _why could everyone do that and not me?_ I ignored her and looked down at my menu.

Once Gavin had moved back to keep watch on the room Lissa reached over and cupped my hand in hers. I looked up at her, Lissa's eyes were swimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, so so very sorry Rose." She choked out. "I'm a horrible best friend, but we needed him, he could be the answer to everything Rose." I squeezed her hand, stroking the back of it with my thumb.

"Calm down Liss, its fine I'm not mad, I understand. I want this as much as you do." I smiled at her and she returned it dully. "Hey its true, if there were no more strigoi Dimitri and I could have a normal-ish life together!" to that she brightened,

"Thank you, Rose. You really are the best friend anyone could ask for. Now lets eat before you waste away."

As soon as I got home I took a photo of myself in the full length mirror, making sure to show off my beautiful dress, but pouting seductively to send to Dimitri's phone in the morning. I got changed into my pajamas and slipped into my cold and empty bed and eventually fell to sleep clutching Dimitri's pillow and inhaling his scent.

When I woke at 8:30 I sent Dimitri the photo I took with a message;

._.

_Dimitri,_

_What do you think of my new dress?_

_I would have liked to show you what I was wearing underneath..._

_Love always and forever._

_Your Roza._

_xxx _

_._._

I sat the phone on the bench sure it would take a while for him to reply, but before I could head for the shower I heard my phone buzz and turned to see it light up with a new text message.

._.

_My Roza,_

_You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, like usual._

_I am melting and it's not only because of the crazy heat here._

_But I am privileged to know that you will look just as beautiful out of that dress as you do in it. _

_I love you, my beautiful Roza._

_Thinking of you always…_

_Your Comrade. _

_Xxx_

_._._

I was grinning like an idiot as I read the text, I felt my skin flushing. It hadn't even been a full day but I missed him. I really wanted to hear his voice. I quickly decided I would skip my shower and use the time to talk to Dimitri.

I picked up my phone and dialed in Dimitri's number, I held it close to my ear smiling, on the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello, Guardian Belikov here." he said his voice guardian smooth. I smiled knowing he didn't expect it to be me, as Christian and I had put my phone on private so we could prank call our friends, specifically my father.

"Mmm hello there handsome." I purred in a super seductive put on voice. There was a short pause on the other end of the line.

"Uhm, hi? Who is this?" Dimitri asked confusion in his voice. I was still grinning like an idiot. It was great to hear his voice.

"Just your wettest dreams come true." I purred again. This time there was a longer pause.

"Look, I'm sure you're very nice and all but I have a girlfriend, but thank you, for the err…offer?..." it took everything I had to hold back my laughter.

"Aww that's too bad, I would have rocked your world with my phone sex." I said in a pouty voice.

"I'm sure but again, I have a girlfriend and I love her very much." I could someone most likely Sonya ask Dimitri what was going on. With her moroi hearing she would probably be able to hear me. This time I couldn't hold back the laughter, I think he stepped into another room because it became quieter.

"That's too bad Dimitri; I was really looking forward to having phone sex with you." I said in my own slightly breathless voice. That was followed by the longest pause yet.

"Rosemarie?" he asked astonished, "Is that you?" I laughed softly.

"The one and only Comrade." I replied. I heard him laugh; it was throaty and sent tingles over my whole body.

"Hi my love, I _miss_ you already..." I didn't miss the double meaning, His voice had a slightly husky edge to it and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Mmm I miss you too babe. But how is everything going there?" I perched myself on the breakfast bar and stuffed some muesli into my mouth.

"Fine, the plane ride was long and it is hot here, you would love it. But unfortunately it's hard for the Moroi. Jill's been having a rough time with it, with outside sport and everything at school." I let out a soft sigh.

"Sydney can't do anything about it?" I asked.

"Not really, they tried but what can they say, she's allergic to the sun? they won't believe anything without medical proof." He sighed as well.

"How are Sonya and her wedding plans? Has she picked the bridesmaid dresses yet?" I asked; Sonya and Guardian Tanner had asked me to be one of her bridesmaids, she said it was because if it wasn't for me they would never have been able to get back together, I was flattered and said yes. So far Sonya had been pretty chill with all her planning.

"Sonya is great, she was talking my ear off about the wedding the whole 9 hour trip. She thinks she has picked the dress colors and where she is having it but honestly I forgot I was only half listening. I couldn't get my mind off you." I shook my head and chuckled.

"Dimitri, what have I done to you? You only seem to have a one track mind lately." I giggled.

"What do you mean Roza?" he asked confused.

"All you can think about lately is _S-e-x_." I said playfully. "I don't know how you survived before you and me…you know in the cabin." Dimitri laughed again, a deep throaty sound.

"Ahh, My Roza. I was fine until I met you. You were my undoing and I will tell you it was hard, I had wanted to sleep with you a lot earlier then when we did, trust me." We laughed together, but my stomach clenched delicately.

"Are you telling me that if it wasn't for your super awesome self-control that you would have taken me right then and there on the ground when you were pretending to be a strigoi and attacked me?." I asked sweetly.

"Yes, it was hard not to. You were so close and you smelt so amazing and you had just taken down fully grown guardians double your size, including me. I was very turned on and to top it off you were straddling me looking down at me with 'take me now' eyes. I died a little when Yuri pulled you away." I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips. Sometimes it completely surprises me how much power I had and still had over Dimitri.

"If only I had as much self-control as you." I joked. Dimitri laughed.

"Now Roza, where is this phone sex I was promised?" this time I laughed.

"Oh Dimitri. As much as I would love to, I'm late for work and you have company I don't think Sonya and Adr-" I stopped myself and swallowed the lump in my throat. He would have heard everything on Dimitri's end of the line and some of mine before Dimitri went somewhere more private.

"Rose…" Dimitri whispered. "Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"How is he Dimitri?" I knew I didn't have to elaborate any further.

"Honestly Rose, he looks like shit, I think Sonya is worried about him, there's something in his Aura that's worrying her." I sighed, the lump in my throat getting bigger. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but there isn't really anyone suitable for Adrian to get over you with here, the only other female moroi are Jill and Sonya, and that's not going to happen and I think you are the only dhampir he will have eyes for." He said.

I suddenly found myself wondering if Adrian would ever consider dating a human, something about that made me feel oddly jealous. I scolded myself; Adrian wasn't mine anymore and I certainly had no right to dictate or wonder about his dating life.

"Okay my love I have to go, thank you for talking to me I love you so much, I will text you any spare chance and I will ring you tonight I love you, I love you." I said.

"I love you too Roza, you kick but on your first day back I know you will do awesome. Mostly because I was the one who taught you." I laughed and shook my head before hanging up. Cocky much… but he did have a point, when I wasn't busy ogling him he taught me more than I thought possible.

* * *

**(I put a picture of Sonya and Rose's dresses outfits in my profile links let me know what you think? could you see them wearing this?)**

**Also I'd love to know what you think Gavin Tobin *Guardian Tobin* looks like! send me names of people who you picture him as!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**I have two ideas of new stories I want to right but I cant decided which one to do first!**  
**again thank you guys for your reads and reviews! **

**i'm so glad so many have you have stuck with me!**  
**love you forever and always!**

**xox**

**A.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here is a new chapter! **_

_**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my work**_

_**I am so glad you guys are enjoying this, sometimes your reviews make me tear up!**_

_**I hope this chapter is up to standard and you**_

_**Enjoy XOX**_

* * *

A week later I was sitting at the kitchen bench eating avocado and poached eggs on whole-grain toast, when there was a knock at the door. I made my way to the door opening it, suddenly remembering I was still in my pink cotton pajama shorts that had little bunnies on them and a thin light pink singlet, Very mature and sexy.

Standing on the other side of the door was Gavin, he was wearing his guardian uniform; he had just finished his shift for the day.

"Hi Gavin." I mumbled out around a mouthful of food. He smiled and took in what I was wearing.

"Uhh... I'm sorry did I interrupt you eating? I didn't think you would mind if I was a little early, I'm so sorry Rose I can come back later if you like?." I swallowed the food and shook my head.

"Don't be stupid come in, I'm just finishing up breakfast then I will quickly get dressed, come, sit, have something to eat, I'm sure Lissa didn't feed you." I smiled at Gavin.

He was a really great guy. In the last week we had managed to have a few conversations while guarding Lissa, but it was hard as we always had to be focused. Some of the Moroi were still angry about Lissa being Queen. So we had decided to get together on my day off and get to know each other.

I sat back in my bar stool and Gavin occupied the seat beside me. I handed him one of my pieces of toast. He smiled gratefully and took a big bite; he made a loud groaning noise that made my head shoot to him. The sound shot a strange tingle down my spine. Gavin looked at me with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry, it's just this taste amazing and I was actually starving. You're an amazing cook Rose!" He exclaimed, I laughed and smiled at him.

"Geez, I think you are the first person to ever say that to me, do you have a head injury, I am not a very good cook at all." I pouted, Gavin chuckled at me.

"Well I'm sure you're better than me, I burn water. Even two minute noodles are beyond me." We both laughed. When we finished off our toast, I poured him a glass of orange juice that he downed appreciatively in one large sip and excused myself to get changed.

I changed into a pair of very tight black skinny jeans, a dark red long sleeved top, and a quilted leather jacket. I untied my hair from the top-knot I had slept in and brushed it quickly. When I came our Gavin was standing in front of the book shelves flicking through the pages of a large hardcover book.

I sneaked closer to him wanting to scare him, but he turned before I even got close. _damn guardian hearing and reflexes_.

"Oh hey, I hope you don't mind I was just reading one of your books." He waved the book; it was one of my animal behavior books. I smiled at Gavin coming to stand beside him.

"You interested in this stuff?" I asked tapping the cover with my fingernails.

"Yeah, it was my favorite subject in school, I know lame right." He chuckled, handing me the book back.

"No not lame at all. It was mine too, well other than Guardian Combat Techniques." I said putting the book back on the shelf.

"I bet you bet up all those boys in your class without even trying." He said seriously, I nodded.

"Of course I did, they were too distracted by my chest to be much of a fight, but hey, what academy did you go to?" I asked curiously.

"St Basils, in Russia, But I'm not Russian, I was born in Australia, I went to the school there and transferred in year 7." He answered. "You?" I smiled wide, he went to the same academy Dimitri had and I finally had the answer to where his accent had come from.

"I went to St Vladimir's. Have you heard of Dimitri Belikov, and his sister Viktoria Belikov?" I questioned.

"Yeah he was like a god back at St B's, and his sister Viktoria is following in his footsteps, she's got all the dhampir boys after her like love struck puppies, even some of the Moroi, which I'm sure you too know all about too." He nudged his shouldering into mine, I grinned at him playfully. "Where you there when all those Strigoi attacked?" he asked politely. I knew almost everyone had heard about the attack on St Vlads. It was a huge thing in the Moroi world.

"Yeah, I helped fight in it. With the help of Christian Ozera we probably killed the most strigoi out of anyone; it's how I got this." I turned around lifting my hair and showing him my battle mark. It was strange I felt almost like I needed to show Gavin that I deserved to be his superior and that I was capable of protecting Lissa like all the other experienced Guardians.

"Wow, hey I didn't realize we matched!" I looked at him with a confused expression till he turned and showed me the back of his neck. Low and behold he had a The Zvezda mark too.

"Wow!" I gasped. "Where did you get that from?" I asked very directly, I realized it might have been a bit rude and smiled at him sheepishly.

Gavin didn't seem to mind. "I got it a couple of months before I finished school. I was on a field trip with school, we went to some museum of human artifacts and a huge group of strigoi attacked, I was standing next to a medieval knight holding a silver sword, honestly I have no idea how many strigoi I killed. It could have been 4 or 40 I was so pumped on adrenaline." I nodded completely understanding what he meant.

We strolled around court talking, there was never a lack of topics to discuss, and Gavin was really easy to talk to. We made our way to the little café I was arrested in for 'Murdering' Queen Tatiana. I had been here a couple of times but it still gave me a chill thinking about how close I came to being killed for a crime I didn't commit.

Gavin looked over at me and smiled, he was facing the window so his green eyes looked even greener. He lifted up his menu and started looking over it, so I quickly took my chance to check him out.

Gavin had short brown hair it was like a dark caramel colour that looked like it was painstakingly styled but natural at the same time, he had those thick but sexy eyebrows some guys had and very prominent cheek bones and full lips, he had the usual tan skin that was prominent in Dhampir's but he had an almost golden glow similar to my own, he was tall and well-built with thick biceps I wouldn't even be able to wrap both hands around. Even for a dhampir he looked strong, just like Dimitri. Suddenly while looking at him I realized how attractive Gavin actually was.

"Um, Rose…why are you staring at me?" I blinked and recognized that Gavin had caught me observing him, he was smiling wide showing off his perfect white teeth. I cleared my throat.

"How old are you?" I asked abruptly as the food we ordered came. I had ordered a blueberry and white chocolate muffin and a fruit salad and Gavin had a double chocolate muffin and a beef and bacon hamburger. Gavin didn't seem fazed by the subject change.

"20 years young. and you Miss Rose? If it was to guess I would say 14 according to your miniature-ness." He said playfully, he was lucky if he wasn't so sweet and playfull I might have bitten him or something for that comment.

I picked up a piece of Kiwi-fruit and threw it into his forehead laughing. "Ass! I'm 18 almost 19." He arched one of his brows and I nearly died. _Why the hell couldn't I do that!_

"You don't say? That is truly amazing Rose…" Gavin said with a somber face. He was either serious or almost as good at sarcasm as I am.

"What?" I tiled my head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"That you're 18 and you're turning 19 I've never heard of that happening before." I gasped and picked up a large piece of mango and threw it at him. He must have expected it because he deflected it with his hand, where it ricochet and hit my cheek and slid down into my lap. I squeaked like a girl while Gavin was already bent over laughing.

"I thought that kind of stuff only happened in comedies and YouTube videos." Gavin said his voice breathless from laughter. I pouted at him.

"Aww Rosie, I'm sorry." He said real sympathy in his voice, he lifted his napkin and offered it to me, I took it gratefully and wiped the sticky residue from my skin.

"Let's just say you're lucky I'm hungry otherwise this fruit salad would be all over your hero hair." I said playfully sullen voice.

"Hmm, you don't make friends with salad Rose." Gavin said with a fake seriousness. We both burst out into fits of laughter. 

After almost an hour of sitting at the café gossiping and getting to know each other we headed back to my apartment, I invited Gavin in to have a look at my photo album of pictures of Lissa and I as kids.

We were sitting on the couch looking through one of the albums of us from kindergarten to our last trip together with Lissa's family before we became juniors. Gavin was laughing at the prepubescent photos of me.

"It is hard to believe you were even littler than you are now!" he said stunned.

"Hey we can't all be giants like you Tobin." I retorted smacking him playfully on his broad chest.

"You got any more recent photos?" he asked flicking to the last page of the album.

"Yeah it's just here" I leant over to grab the album and knocked my glass of pineapple juice all over myself.

"Crap, this shit is sticky." I sighed getting up and pulling my wet and sticky top away from my skin were it had started to cling. "I'm just going to chuck this in the wash." I said as Gavin laughed but grabbed a tissue and wiped up the spilt juice on the couch and album. I left Gavin there on the couch while I headed to the small laundry area.

I took off my shirt and bra and threw it in the wash quickly checking to see Gavin was turned the other way before dashing into my walk in closet.

"I'm just getting changed I'll be out in a sec Gav." I called out; when I had changed into a tight navy blue cotton sweater I walked back into the living room. When I walked in Gavin was on the phone, he looked shocked.

"Uhm, I- I'm really sorry sir but what…" he spluttered. Strange. He seemed almost scared of whoever it was on the other end of the line. When I stepped closer I realized he was on my phone, who could he be talking to? Two people came to mind instantly; Abe, or Dimitri. For Gavin's sake I hoped it was Abe. Dimitri seemed quite jealous and over protective of Gavin and our friendship.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

I didn't think I could stand another day of Adrian being a spoilt royal Moroi douche-bag before I lost it and ripped out his tongue. He did ¾ the work Sonya and I did and complained six times the amount I thought humanly possible.

He was constantly muttering under his breath and moping around; when he wasn't moping he was texting and emailing someone. Any time we asked him who he was emailing he would jump down our throats and tell us to mind our own business. It was like working back at St Vlad's with all the overindulged, obnoxious royal Moroi's.

I still felt like Adrian was mooning over Rose but every now and then I caught him staring at Sydney with a hopeful longing. Inside I felt pity for Adrian; he always seemed to fall for unavailable girls.

I hadn't talked to Rose since the day before and I missed her like crazy, the last time I had talked to her she was thinking about hanging out somewhere with Guardian Tobin. I knew that Rose loved me but I was still uncomfortable with her hanging out alone with another guy, especially one who thought she was hot. But I assumed that Lissa and Christian would probably be there too so I thought it would be okay.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Adrian like usual had fallen asleep on the couch and Sonya had begun focusing more attention on her wedding planner folder then our research. So I decided to call Rose. I folded myself into one of Adrian's big yellow armchairs and dialed Rose's number. On the forth ring someone picked up.

"Hello Rose's phone, how can I help you?" a deep subtly familiar accented male voice answered. I froze. Why the fuck some guy answering Rose's phone.

"Who is this? Is Rosemarie there?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"It's Guardian Tobin, and Rose is here but she can't come to the phone right now she's getting dressed." he answered politely. I ground my teeth together, why the hell was Rose getting dressed with Guardian Tobin there. "Can I ask who this is speaking so I can let her know when she comes out?"

"It's Dimitri Belikov. Her boyfriend and why is Rose getting changed?" I asked, I knew it was slightly irrational but I needed to know. There was a short pause.

"Uh, her shirt was wet Guardian Belikov." he said confusion in his voice. I almost crushed the phone in my hand.

"Can I talk to Lissa then?" I inquired.

"Um I can patch you through to her but I think she is in a meeting for the next hour or so…" the confusion in his voice was palpable; he must think I'm completely nuts. I bit my tongue. Rose was alone with this guy.

"Why do you think it's okay to be alone with my girlfriend Guardian Tobin?" I asked my voice icy.

"Uhm, I-I'm sorry sir what?..." he stuttered sheepishly. I let out a loud agitated sigh. "Why do you think you have the right to spend time with Rose alone when she has a boyfriend, she's taken and is not interested in you like that, I think it would be wise if you backed off from her Tobin." I seethed.

"How about fuck you Dimitri you jerk, how dare you speak to Gavin like that?" A sugary voice answered, I could hear the undulated anger in Rose's voice. _Shit…_

"Gavin hey?" I snorted, I knew I was being a bit of a dick but Roza was mine.

"Dimitri" she sighed. "Stop acting like a 4 year old, guys and girls can just be friend, you know." She huffed.

"I know that but does he?" I retorted, that got a grunt out of her. I heard her covering the phone with her hand and whispering kindly to someone, it sounded like _'do you mind giving me a minute Dimitri had PMS' _I muttered some rude words in Russian.

"Hey, don't you dare swear in Russian Dimitri. Gavin is a really nice guy and I like him. We have a lot in common it's nice to have another friend around, all of mine are busy." I could practically hear the pout in her voice.

She was right; Lissa hardly had a minute to spare for Rose at the moment with everything going on. Christian still felt awkward around Rose after everything that happened, Eddie was in Palm Springs with Jill and Adrian, Abe had taken Janine on a trip to Turkey and I was here as well. She didn't really have anyone at the moment. I sighed.

"Roza…" I whispered an apology in my tone.

"I know Dimitri." She sighed sadly. "I'm allowed to have friends aren't I?" she asked.

"Of course my love, it's just that you're so amazing it's hard for guys to be just your friend. Do you know you Rose you're everything a guy could want." I said honestly. "Sometimes I worry I'm not enough for you." I confessed. Rose made a soothing cooing noise.

"Dimitri you damn idiot! I love you more than I could ever love anyone, you are the only guy I'm ever going to love. I may like to look at other guys but you are the only guy I dream of when I fall to sleep and the only guy I want to wake up beside me." She said thoughtfully. I couldn't help my goofy grin. Suddenly I looked up and realized Adrian staring at me an odd expression on his face.

I must have woken him up when I was yelling at 'Gavin' I had completely forgotten they were there.

"I love you Dimitri but I have to go. I will talk to you later okay. Bye." She sighed before the dial tone sounded and I threw my phone onto the table. I looked at Sonya, she had her brow cocked in a 'what the hell did you just do' look.

"Dimitri…" She started, but I cut her off with a pleading hand gesture.

"Wow, clingy and jealous much Dim-Sim."Adrian muttered spitefully. I turned to look at him and flipped him the bird.

I got up and stormed to the door ,"Shut up Ivashkov before I shut you up,Why don't you go back to dreaming about Sydney." I yelled before stepping outside and slamming the door with a little too much force then necessary. I heard Adrian's laugh turn into a gasp before I made my way down the stairs.

I knew I shouldn't have stooped that low but I really missed Rose and I was pissed off, Gavin could be there for her when I couldn't. He had no strings attached to him like I did; he could be less complicated for her. I needed to do something for her to remind her how much she loves me and how much I love her….

* * *

**_How was that? What do you think of Gavin?_**

**_How cute is Jealous Dim-sim!? _**

**_(I have decided Gavin looks like Paul Wesley, I have put a picture up in my profile links, what do you think? hottie or what?)_**

**_thank you again to everyone who reads and reviews this! _**

**_I love the people who respond to every chapter like more than I can describe! - that's a good thing when you're meant to be writing stories right? _**

**_you know who you are! you make my day! _**

**_Kisses._**

**_XXX_**

**_A._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay here is another chapter and I had a day off from classes so I was able to update a lot faster!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy XOX**

* * *

I headed to a small café in the town over; it had the best coffee for miles, it was real coffee unlike the decaf organic shit they had in Palm Springs. I sat in a booth in the corner and got out my phone, When the small blonde waitress came over to offer me more coffee I asked her for a phone-book. She was fast and brought it over to me within a minute.

"You can keep that if you like Sir, nobody uses them anymore now we have Google." And with that she walked away her long pony tail swishing behind her.

I shook my head and flicked through the thin pages before finding the number I wanted in Pennsylvania, I called the number a dubious smile on my lips.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I was pissed off at Dimitri the next day while I was guarding Lissa, She was getting her nails done, so I had a lot of free time to think . One of the guardians and I were in the salon and the other three including Gavin were stationed outside. I asked him if he would like to stand inside with me and talk, but he turned it down looking awkwardly down at his feet. _Fucking Dimitri, why couldn't I have male friends?_

By the end of my 9 and a half hour shift I was exhausted, I hadn't slept well last night, I hated being in a fight with Dimitri and having him so far away, it was 5 before I got to sleep and my stupid alarm went off at 6:30 I had almost threw the thing through the window.

I trudged back slowly to my apartment stopping on the way for a roast gravy roll at one of the court cafeterias, which I devoured before I was even half-way home, it was amazing on my empty stomach. When I got to my door and fished my keys out of my pocket I could smell something out of place, I looked around quickly: there was nothing there. I opened my door and stepped in; the sweetest smell in the world hit me like I ran into an invisible wall.

I looked around my eyes bugging out of my head; on every single flat surface of the apartment was the hugest arrangement of roses I'd ever seen, in all different colours; but prominently red. The bed was covered in Rose petals in the shape of a big heart and there was a big wrapped box sitting in the middle with an envelope with my name on it in fancy gold lettering and a single stemmed red rose perched beside it; but this rose was the loveliest in the room, it was so perfect.

I plopped myself down on the bed and looked around; picking up the single stemmed rose, there was probably 80 vases filled with all different roses. I brought the rose to my nose and inhaled the scent; it was the sweetest rose I had ever smelt.

I opened the envelope and a little thick square of parchment fell out into my hand. It like the envelope was printed in scripted golden pen work, whoever had wrote this had the world best handwriting. I held the rose to my cheek and read;

_My dearest Rose,_

_I am so sorry I am such a dick._

_You are one of a kind, you are beautiful, you are strong, and you have a mouth that could out do a sailor. I love you with all my heart and more and I miss you more than I thought possible, it feels like I left half of myself back there at court…_

_I hope you can forgive me because you are the most important thing in this whole universe to me, I can't stand you being mad at me._

_I tried to find a rose as perfect and unique as you; this gift is the closest I could come to a rose anywhere near your faultlessness…_

_Love, Your Dick of a boyfriend Dimitri._

_Xxx_

I couldn't help but giggle, it was such a sweet and romantic card yet he had managed to slip 'dick' in it twice. I looked down at the rose in my fingers then realized there was still the long rectangular wrapped box.

I put the rose and card down gently on the bed spread and lifted the box into my lap; it was lighter than I thought it would be. When I lifted the lid to the box the inside was covered in a layer of golden tissue paper, I lifted it off. Inside lying in a bed of satin was another single stemmed rose but this was no usual rose.

It was a vibrant red rose with perfectly shaped petals and a perfectly balanced stalk with beautiful lush leaves, but that wasn't what made this rose so breathtaking. It looked like this rose had been frozen; each petal was covered in thousands of dazzling crystals that caught the light and threw of thousands of sparkling lights. It almost looked like it was made of glass; it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I brushed a loose strand of hair from my temple and realized I had tears running down my cheeks. I ever so gently ran my fingertips across the rose; oddly it felt warm to the touch. I smiled to myself. I had the world's most handsome and romantic boyfriend ever.

I searched for my phone in my jacket pocket and produced it dialing Dimitri's number even if it was 5am for him now that he was on human time. On the third ring a groggy voice answered.

"Roza…?" he breathed. I felt the hairs on my arms stand; his voice was rough with sleep and so sexy.

"I love you." I whispered, "My god, I love you so much Dimitri. How is it possible I love you this much?" I heard Dimitri's soft intake of breath and his small chuckle.

"I love you too Roza and I ask myself that every day." I could hear that he was smiling in his voice. "Did you like all the roses?" he asked, I swear he sounded a little nervious.

"Dimitri, they were beautiful. Over the top, but amazing, but that rose in the box…"I couldn't find words to describe it.

"I'm glad you liked it, and just imagine, to me you are more perfect than that rose. Can you understand how much I love you?" his voice was filled with raw love. I felt myself crying again.

"Oh Dimitri," I sniffled. "I love you that much too, I wish you were here so I could show you how much I loved you." I cried.

"Shh shh Roza," he cooed, "don't cry, its fine we will be together again soon, I'm sure this won't take much longer, I love you okay? Just stay strong for me, I love you." He crooned sweetly like he was calming a wild animal.

"I know comrade, I love you too. I will let you get back to sleep. I will see you _soon_." I hung up the phone. I put the single rose in a small glass vase I had in the closet, and put the crystal rose propped up against the pillows so it was on display. I walked into the living room where most the other roses where and called the Queen, knowing she wasn't busy.

"Hey Rose." She chimed sweetly.

"Hi Liss, can you come see me?" I requested

"Yeah, sure Rose when do you want me to come?" she asked, I could feel her curiosity though the bond.

"Uh, like right right now?" I laughed. Lissa's curiosity shot through the roof.

"Is it something bad?" she asked, though I could tell through the bond she knew if it was something bad I wouldn't sound so…happy.

"No no, just come." I said and hung up the phone after she agreed.

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door, I opened it to Lissa and Gavin standing on the other side. Gavin was doing a split shift with Lissa, internally I cursed myself for forgetting that. They stepped in their eyes going wide.

"W-what is all of this?" her eyes scanned the room the hugest smile on her face. "Did Dimitri do all of this Rose?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's a little over the top sometimes, we had a fight and this is how he made it up to me." I laughed. Lissa looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard of!" she gushed. This is why I loved Lissa, like Dimitri she was a hopeless romantic. She turned to Gavin "Do you mind giving us a minute please guardian Tobin?" she gave him her sweetest smile. He nodded and bowed out the room closing the door behind him.

"So you want to know if it's okay that you go to Palm Springs to see Dimitri." she stated point blank. My jaw dropped as I looked at her.

"I thought only I could see and hear inside YOUR mind." I laughed. She did too.

"I don't have to be inside your head to know you Rose, you're my best friend give me some credit." she pouted cutely.

"So is it a yes?" I beamed at her hopefully.

"Of course you silly woman, go see him, you can have tomorrow and the weekend off, be back Monday. Make sure you show him how much you appreciate all of this, ." she gestured around the room but froze when she saw the crystallized rose in its velvet pillow on the bed. "What is that?" she stammered.

My jaw was hurting from smiling so wide. "That is the special rose Dimitri gave me, he said I was even more perfect than that rose." I gloated. This time I swear a tear rolled down Lissa's pale cheek.

"Oh my god, I am going to kill Christian Ozera!" With a pout she stormed out of the room.

"Jealous much?" I called after her playfully. She didn't respond but she did slam the door harder than I thought her capable of.

I clapped my hands together and started to pack my bags for the weekend away. I would try to get an early flight and hopefully land in Palm Springs before lunch time tomorrow and have Friday night and Saturday and Sunday and fly back early Monday for my night shift guarding Lissa. I couldn't wait to surprise Dimitri.

* * *

2 hours later I was on a plane on my way to Palm Springs flying through the night. I would be in Palm Springs and in Dimitri's arms my 4:30pm. I settled in and tried to sleep for the 8 hour trip because I knew once I was in Palm Springs I probably wouldn't be doing much sleeping, well not if I had anything to do with it.

When the plane landed at 4pm I quickly grabbed my bags and headed to the car rental shop, I had pre-booked a car on the plane ride. It was a cute black 2014 Audi A6 convertible, nothing but the best for the Queens best friend. I slipped into the leather seats and felt like the sexiest woman alive.

I had changed into a tight fitted red dress that did wonders for my hourglass figure, and made my breast even more noticeable, I left my hair out like Dimitri liked it and wore a pair of large dark sunglasses. I got a lot of ogling looks as I walked and drove around.

When I got to the Donahue's house I was practically splitting my face in half with the world's biggest smile. I had talked to Clarence's feeder/maid she was going to leave the back door unlocked for me.

I lifted my suitcase so it didn't make any noise and get me caught; I heard Dimitri's voice coming from the living room. I fluffed my hair, smoothed my dress and rearranged my breasts so they looked bigger and more out-there; I checked my make-up out in the mirror and quickly re-applied my lip gloss before slipping into the Living room.

Dimitri was standing with his back to the door, he sounded almost angry, I assumed he was on the phone , the maid/feeder had told me on the drive over he was alone. I dropped my bags outside the doorway and silently crept behind him standing on my tip toes I pressed one hand over his eyes and slipped the other down his pants.

"Guess who…?"I purred seductively in his ear. Dimitri and I both froze. I had just realized we weren't alone in the room.

* * *

_I know this chapter was shorter than usual but I wanted to stop this here!_  
_who do you think is in the room?_

_What did you think of Dimitri's romantic side!?_

_Again id like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_I love you Guys and girls!_

_xxx_

_A._


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay guys I love this chapter!**

**this story is now 107 Word pages long! Woo!**

**I hope you guys **

**Enjoy XOX**

* * *

**~APOV~**

"Sydney!" I yelled. "Come back here and talk to me about it, please." I reached out and caught her arm before she could walk away again. We were standing in Clarence's backyard. Jill had come over earlier for a feeding with Sydney, Eddie and Angeline, and I had come too. I kept trying to talk to Sydney about how I felt about her but she wouldn't listen.

"Adrian no, I have a kind of boyfriend, remember! And we are brother and sister. I can't go on a date with you! you're crazy." She snapped prying my hand of her thin arm. I frowned before rolling my eyes.

"He doesn't count he is a nerd, but we can go to a different town, somewhere no one knows us, problem solved." I retorted. Sydney let out a loud sigh.

"Adrian that doesn't solve the fact that you are a vampire, you're unnatural. I can't go on a date with you! I shouldn't even be discussing this with you." She hissed. I let the whole 'unnatural' thing roll of my shoulders, that was the way Alchemists like Sydney Sage were raised, it was hard to break from those kind of traditions.

"Hey even for a vampire I'm not that bad and you know it. I'm really just like a regular guy Sydney." I said seriously. Sydney frowned at me again, her forehead creasing, I had the sudden urge to reach out and smooth it out.

"Yeah, just a regular guy who can heal people, walk dreams and drinks peoples b-blood." She grimaced. Sydney freaked out when anyone even mentioned the powers Moroi had, but if we did them in front of her she practically went into a meltdown.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sydney, just give me a chance. I really like you. You're the first girl I have liked after everything with Rose. You can't turn me down too." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes, I knew I was being cruel but I couldn't help it.

"This has nothing to do with Rose, maybe that your problem. You only like girls who can't like you back." She said placing her hands on her small hips, with a pang I suddenly thought of all the times I saw Rose standing like that.

"Rose liked me back." I muttered. "It just wasn't enough to top her 'epic' love with cradle robber." I said bitterly. Sydney's face softened a little.

"I know Rose, and she used to talk about you. She loved you, she never meant to hurt you, I know that doesn't help anything but I know that she's sorry for the pain she caused you." She sighed gently, dropping her hands from her hips. I shook my head.

"That's off topic, we are talking about what's going on between you and I, Sage." I pushed back all the memories of Rose, I couldn't deal with those right now.

"Stop, there is nothing going on between you and I." she snapped giving me a glaring look.

"Sydney, I know you like me too, I can see it in your aura sometimes." I smiled at her as her cheeks flushed an alarmingly pink colour. It was half true, usually around me it became more yellow, but there were tinges of pink in it sometimes.

"That's not true, you're lying. I don't like you like that." Sydney said appalled.

"Yeah, say that after this." I grabbed her petite face between my large hands and pulled her to me crushing my lips against hers. I kissed her slowly but she was frozen from the sudden onslaught. After a second her hands came up to my chest, but they were trying to push me away not pull me closer.

She struggling against my grip on her, I didn't want to force her but I knew if she relaxed into it she would realize she liked me too. But before I could test that theory I felt someone grab hold of the back of my shirt and with unnatural strength, pull me away from Sydney.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sydney still standing in the same spot her molten gold eyes were wide with shock and anger but looking over my shoulder, I realized that whoever had pulled me off Sydney still had hold of my shirt. I turned around to see Dimitri Belikov his face a mask of confusion and anger.

"Are you okay Sydney?" Dimitri asked politely masking his anger at me.

"Of course she is fine I didn't do anything wrong." I said furiously, interrupting Sydney before she could talk.

"I was asking Sydney." He said disdainfully, he let go of my shirt and shoved me forward slightly.

Sydney shifted on her feet awkwardly. "Thank you Dimitri I'm f-fine just shocked I guess." She whispered. Dimitri looked me straight in the eyes.

"I think it's a good idea if we all had a talk in the living room, right now." He used his 'don't you dare question me voice', usually I would have a sarcastic comment but I needed to explain what just happened.

We made our way into the living room, I sat on the three seated couch, Sydney perched herself like a little bird on one of the armchairs and Dimitri stood in front of us both with his back to the door.

"I'm sure you have an explanation for what I just witnessed Adrian?" Dimitri said in his guardian voice.

"Yeah cradle robber, its called kissing. You know it's something you do with someone you like, you touch your lips against theirs and yo-" Dimitri cut me off.

"You know what I meant Ivashkov, why did you kiss Sydney when she obviously didn't want you too? And don't call me that" he said his guardian façade slipping slightly. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"She did want to she just needed to be coaxed into it." I muttered. Dimitri cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, she really looked like she was enjoying it." He said sarcastically.

"She would have if you hadn't interrupted Belikov." I seethed. Sydney mad a small gasp like noise.

"No I wouldn't have." She whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if she meant for us to hear.

"I had to interrupt you were taking advantage of her, you were basically using your position here against her." he replied coolly, like me ignoring Sydney's quiet input.

"Are you fucking kidding me how can you even talk about that? I'm sure you used your power and position to get Rose into bed with you Guardian Belikov." I spat bitterly. I heard Sydney gasp my name beside me, this time Dimitri's guardian masked slipped completely.

"Don't you ever talk about Rose and me like that. You know better than anyone how untrue that is." He fumed. "I wouldn't never force myself on a woman, and neither would any other decent man." He bit out. I was about to reply when I heard soft footsteps from the doorway.

I looked up and thought I had finally gone crazy. It was Rose; and she looked hotter than I'd ever even made her in my dreams. She was wearing a tight fire engine red dress that grazed her mid-thigh and had a deep plunging neck line that accentuated her mind-blowing breasts. Her hair was out and bouncy and she had on the perfect amount of makeup her full lips glossy and pouty.

She didn't even seem to realize that there was anyone in the room but Dimitri, she crept behind him till she pulled up on her tippy toes and covered his eyes and with her other went to slip her hand down the front of his slacks. Dimitri froze, she pressed her shiny lips to his ear and whispered in a voice that made my stomach clench.

"_Guess who?" _then her dark thick lashed eyes fluttered up and met straight on with mine. Her lips parted and she pulled her hand from Dimitri's lower stomach with a small yelp like noise.

"Adrian…" She breathed, my name rolling of her lips like a caress, my heart gave a squeeze. Inside I was cursing myself for still feeling like this towards a woman who basically ripped my heart out, but I couldn't help it, she was still one of the most breathtaking women I had met, she really stole the attention in a room without even trying.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I looked over Dimitri's shoulder and was met with a pair of beautiful wide emerald green eyes that often haunted my dreams.

"_Adrian…" _I whispered startled. His eyes glowed for a minute at my use of his name, than he shook his head.

"Little dhamp- uh Rose?" Adrian corrected himself whispering back, pain in his eyes.

"Rose?" a voice called past Dimitri's form, I looked over and saw Sydney sitting in an armchair her pale cheeks glowing bright red, her hair tied back in its usual severe bun.

"My Roza?" Dimitri exclaimed before turning around in the middle of my arms and sweeping me up in a hug spinning me around in a circle. It was so unexpected I let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Dimitri!" I crooned, snaking my arms around his neck. He began planting soft kisses on any piece of flesh he could access, mumbling my name over and over. He grabbed my face between his big hands and planted a soft chase kiss on my lips before planting my feet on the ground and stepping back slightly.

"Hi baby," I said breathlessly.

"Roza, what are you doing here? I only talked to you this morning!" he said grinning his hands skimming over my hips and waist.

"I got on a plane a couple of hours after I talked to you, I had to thank you for all those roses." I said my eyes full of love. He bent down and brushed his lips achingly softly against mine.

"Oh my love, you didn't have to do that." He murmured as he pressed his forehead to mine. "How long do I have with you?"

I brushed my fingers through his hair. "Until Monday morning," I sighed gently. I pulled back and smiled at Sydney around my embrace with Dimitri.

"Hey Sydney, how is my favorite Alchemist?" I said genuinely happy to see her. Her eyes darted from Adrian and Dimitri before they settled on me. Odd.

"I'm fine, how is one of my favorite evil creatures?" she said wryly, but I could tell her heart wasn't in it. I frowned and looked around the room, Adrian was staring at me with a strange intensity and Dimitri was doing the same to Sydney.

"I'm….good. Uhmm did I interrupt something because you guys are all being freaking weird, well weirder than usual?" I looked at everyone in turn waiting for a response.

"No nothing, _isn't that right Dimitri_," Adrian said his voice tight; I could tell he was hinting or reminding Dimitri of something. I saw Dimitri's face curve into a scowl before he schooled his expression into a guardian mask.

"Yes. Nothing." Dimitri seethed, staring at Adrian with a creepy intensity. Adrian glowered back at him. I looked over at Sydney who looked like she was ready to pass out or hit someone.

"Okay, awkward. I'm going to go put my stuff upstairs, does anyone care to help me?" I said unsure of what to do or say to break the tension.

"Adrian will," Dimitri answered without pause. "I need to have a word alone with Sydney." I looked over at Adrian; his forehead was creased with wrinkles. It took everything I had not to go over there and smooth those wrinkles out with my lips like I used to. Almost like he was thinking the same thing Adrian looked over at me with a look of longing mixed with hurt, it made my heart constrict.

Adrian stood up unfolding his long elegant form and strode easily over to me. "Whatever you say sir." He retorted sarcastically.

I couldn't help the little smirk that pulled at my lips, Adrian caught it and smirked back at me, we stared at each other, both of our hands resting on the same suitcase inches apart. My fingers ached to close the distance and wrap themselves around his long thin, but strong fingers. I loved Dimitri so wholly but part of me would always be drawn to the power that is Adrian Ivaskov.

I looked up at him through my thick lashes pouring all my pain at hurting him into my eyes. I heard Adrian's quick intake of breath before he pulled the suitcase up and strode out of the room. I followed after him, cursing myself I didn't say something or take his hand.

Adrian walked into the room Dimitri was staying in and sat my cases on the queen sized bed, without a word he walked to the window and drew the curtain back with one hand, looking out at the Palm Springs landscape his eyes and mind far away.

I watched him a second before slipping off my shoes and padding quietly over to him, I slunk under his arm and curled myself into his side wrapping my arms around his slender form. He kept his eyes focused outside but his free arm wrapped around my shoulders, I held him close.

After a second he dropped his other arm from the curtain and wrapped me in the warm, comfortable circle of his arms, I rested my face on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. His elongated fingers combed through the back of my hair and I felt him press his cheek to the top of my head.

There was only one other place I felt more comfortable and safe than I did now and that was in Dimitri's arms, I opened my eyes and looked up at Adrian's face, his eyes were closed gently, his hands making small circles down my back.

"I love you Adrian." I murmured into his chest, his shirt muffling my voice. I thought for a second he hadn't heard me.

"I love you too little dhampir…" he sighed; I felt his chest rumble as he spoke.

"How do I let you go?" I whispered titling my head to look up at him.

"I thought you could tell me, I seem to only fall in love with girls who can never love me back." He countered. I raised my hand and stroked his cheek.

"You will find her." I cooed, he leant his face into my palm. "You're amazing Adrian any girl would be lucky to have you, I didn't deserve you." I whispered, frowning gently.

Adrian ran his cool fingers down the middle of my forehead smoothing the puckers in my skin with a soft smile. "Did you ever think it was me who didn't deserve you? " He said tilting his head. "Maybe I don't deserve her either." He whispered so softly I'm not sure if I was meant to hear it.

"Don't be stupid." I scolded "Adrian you are the kind of guy every sane girl dreams about spending their life with." I said honestly.

Adrian's lips curved into a sad smile. "Then why didn't you?" he asked softly resting his forehead against mine. I cupped one of his hands with my own and pressed it over my heart.

"Because Adrian, I'm not sane…" I whispered my eyes watering before a tear spilled down my cheek. I didn't want Adrian to see it so I buried my head in his chest again.

* * *

**~SPOV~ (Sydney point of view) **

"_Adrian will,"_ Dimitri said quickly without even looking in his direction. "_I need to have a word alone with Sydney."_ His eyes were trained on me.

Adrian rose from his chair, I expected him to tell Dimitri to stick it up his ass but he didn't, _"Whatever you say sir."_ He said sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

I watched as he walked over to where Rose was standing a grin toying on her lips before it broke out into a full bloom one of a kind Rose Hathaway special drop-men-to-their-knees-smirk. Adrian's eyes widened seeing it and responded with a smirk of his own.

He placed his hand on the suitcase at Rose's legs, her hand was already perched on the handle, their fingers were inches apart and their eyes were locked. i felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment but I couldn't look away.

I saw Rose's fingers twitch like she wanted to reach out and touch his hand; she looked back up at him with big soft puppy dog eyes you could drown in, framed in thick black lashes that seemed to bat sweetly on their own free will.

The tight lines around Adrian's eyes that had been there since he had come to Palm Spring softened as he looked down at the girl he used to love so intensely, I saw his lips part as he drew in a sharp breath. I felt a sudden strange pang of…jealousy. My stomach did a flip and I had to turn away sharply, when I composed myself and looked back, they were gone.

"Sydney…"Dimitri said placing his hand timidly on my shoulder, I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he had said my name. I blinked up at him smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Dimitri, I just, um, I just…" I stammered, he looked at me and gave me a small understanding smile.

"What they have takes some getting used to." He shrugged and sat himself in the couch diagonal to me.

"I don't understand, don't you get jealous?" I asked curiously, looking down at my palms.

"Sometimes. But it's my fault that there is that connection between them, if I hadn't been turned strigoi she would never have given him a chance, and if I had of taken her back straight away after I was turned back and not said those awful things to her they wouldn't have…" he stopped himself and looked over at me.

"They wouldn't have what?" I asked my forehead creasing; a million scenarios were going through my head.

"Ah, it's not my place to say but the point is that it is my fault they got together and it is my fault they broke up." He said in a calm tone, I had no idea how he could keep such a level head.

"How can you say that? You never meant to be turned strigoi." I said shocked, he really didn't blame himself for that did he?

"Sydney, I was trained from the day I could walk to kill strigoi, and to stop them from turning others. I failed at the only thing I was supposed to do! I let them kill countless innocent moroi and dhampir, students and teachers, and then I let them turn me." He said coldly, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"Dimitri, you can't blame yourself for all of that, how were you supposed to know?" I shook my head, he was more hard on himself then I was.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "This is getting very off topic. I wanted to talk to you, as a friend. I know you would probably prefer to talk to Rose about this kind of thing but I assume you don't want her to know because of her history with Adrian, am I correct?" he said politely and calmly.

I nodded. "But there's nothing going on between us, there can't be, it's wrong." I looked over into his kind warm brown eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hmm, Much like a mentor whom is in love with his student who is 7 years his junior?" he asked a soft chuckle accompanying it. I smiled softly at him.

"Yeah I guess so, but its more than that, I am a human and he-he is unnatural, he isn't one of God's creatures, I would be disowned." I said my voice slightly panicked, Dimitri didn't understand.

"I see, so you're saying that it is worse to break your occupations beliefs, then to break moral rightness and some laws?" he said seriously. I tilted my head slightly. I guess Dimitri and Rose's relationship was a little bit amoral and illegal. I shook my head at him, okay he probably was the only person other than Rose who would actually understand.

"It shouldn't matter you're both consenting, and you love each other, that's what matters." I said obviously. Dimitri gave me a cheesier cat smile. He really was handsome for an evil creature.

"Exactly Sydney, exactly." He said before standing and heading through the doors picking up Rose's keys to move her car, he turned around at the last minute and smirked at me. I sat there a second with my mouth hanging open. Dimitri had totally tricked me and turned the tables around on me and made Adrian and I dating seem like something actually acceptable, Rose was right, he really was a zen master.

I stood from the armchair my legs a little shaky, I walked quietly upstairs to see where Adrian had gotten to. Maybe I could agree to just one date?

I heard soft whispered voices from Adrian's old room, the room Dimitri was staying in. I crept to the door, it was open half way. I pocked my head in and look around; I froze when I saw Adrian.

He was standing in front of the drawn window, wrapped in an embrace with Rose. She only just brushed his collar bones, she was buried in his chest her arms wound around his shoulder blades, and Adrian had his arms draped around her small waist, their bodies pressed tightly together. She looked like a tiny perfect doll compared to him.

Adrian had his cheek pressed against her dark hair, his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his lips. The last sun rays of the day were streaming through the window bathing them both in a sort of angelic glow.

I took a step back hitting into the doorframe before spinning on my heels and heading downstairs. How could I compete with Rosemarie Hathaway? Everything about her was perfect and he still clearly loved her, Rose and I were polar opposites.

Where she was dark haired and dark eyed, I was fair haired with pale eyes, where she was confident and outgoing I was withdrawn and shy, where she put herself in the face of danger for her loved ones I shied away from it as much as possible.

There was no way he could love the both of us. Maybe I was just a stopover while Rose was his real destination...

* * *

**_There I am not really sure why but I personally loved writing this chapter!_**  
**_Adrian and Rose finally somewhat let go of each other! _**

**_I hope you guys are enjoying this I think I will start wrapping this up within the next few chapters! _**

**_-if it was up to you which one of these male characters would you date? (my personal characters included) -_**

**_thanks to everyone who read this and please please keep reviewing so I know to keep writing!_**

**_ let me know what your favourite part of this chapter is in a review!?_**

**_XXX_**

**_A._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
I would like to give a special shout out to MelissaDB'sLover for your essay long reviews! I love them!**

**(and to everyone else who reviews) **

**I would just like to let those of you who haven't heard that they are going to make Frostbite the second vampire academy book into a movie if they can raise $1,000,000 with fan help so head to projects/frostbite-a-vampire-academy-film and check it out and donate if you can! how I wish I had $5,000 or $10,000 to spare so I could meet the cast and crew! I think I would be the most excited about meeting Zoey Dutch and Danilla! But I think im going to just get a script of t-shirt or something,**

**anyway! I really hope you enjoy **

**(there is a M scene in this just letting you know) **

**XOX**

* * *

**~RPOV~**

"Sydney?" I whispered as I saw her pulling her head back around the door, she didn't stop and rushed away. I looked up at Adrian, he slowly opened his big green eyes.

"What did you say?" he said brushing a strand of my hair from my cheek.

"I saw Sydney, she looked into the room, stood there for a second then ran off." I said curiously. Adrian's eyes went wide.

"Oh, did she see us?" he said pulling his bottom lip into his teeth.

"Yeah we don't really blend into our surroundings Adrian." I pointed to my red dress and his purple button down top.

"Yeah, you're right. I better go see what she wants." with that he lent down and kissed my forehead, it was a slow lingering kiss. I brushed my fingers against his cheek and then he left.

Everyone was being so weird, what was I missing? I walked to the bed and plopped myself down on it, lying back so I was sprawled sideways on the bed my hair dangling off the edge and pooling on the floor.

After a few minutes I heard soft footsteps coming towards me, I kept my eyes closed a smile playing on my lips. The walking stopped beside the bed and I heard them take their shoes off before the bed dipped and a hard warm body covered mine.

"Mmm is that you comrade?" I whispered playfully keeping my eyes closed. He placed soft kisses up my neck slowly.

"Yes, were you expecting someone else." He said between his taunting kisses. I laughed softly, opening my eyes to see his brown eyes inches from mine. I cupped his face and pulled his lips to me, kissing him adoringly.

"I've missed you Dimitri." I said pouting against his lips.

"I've missed you too, all of you." His hand trailed down my side and over my hip where it rested, his fingers making little circles against the material. My stomach fluttered at his words my lips pressing gently against his.

We stayed like this for a while, kissing slowly and filled with love, our hands affectionately caressing each other. But suddenly like a switch had been pressed, I needed more and I needed it now.

I deepened the kiss slipping my tongue between Dimitri's parted lips, I groaned tasting the hot chocolate he had just drank in his mouth, Dimitri grabbed my hips. My fingers clenched around the material of his shirt. Dimitri slid his hands to my thighs and slipped the dress higher exposing most of my thighs, the cool air make my heated skin tingle.

In my sudden frenzy to get closer to Dimitri I yanked on his shirt, pulling all but one button off. It slipped down his arms but stayed on, I flicked the remaining button off and the shirt rippled down his back and pooled on the ground. My hands splayed on his taut pecs and travelled down, marveling in his hard muscles.

In a flash my sexy red dress was in a heap on the floor beside Dimitri's ruined shirt, I gasped pulling at Dimitri's belt; I pulled it from the loops and dropped it on the floor. Dimitri pulled back and marveled at my body, his eyes sweeping over the new expensive rich-purple bra and pantie set I was wearing. I knew I looked sexy in them, and I think Dimitri did too.

His eyes filled with a sudden intensity, his lips crashing down on mine, his fingers tangling almost roughly in my hair. I kissed him back hard pushing his pants and briefs down to his ankles.

Dimitri grabbed the silky material of my panties and pulled them off faster than I thought possible, then suddenly he was entering me. I gasped, wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him in completely. Dimitri groaned softly.

"Oh my Roza, you feel so amazing." He brushed his nose down my neck and buried his face in my cleavage keeping his hips still while we both reveled in the amazing feeling of our connected bodies. After a minute I ground my hips against Dimitri's till he pressed himself harder against me intertwining our fingers above my head his lips hungry against mine.

Dimitri raised his hips pulling out of me almost completely then drove back inside me in a single thrust, it was exquisite, Dimitri was so big he filled me so completely. I moaned softly, Dimitri did this over and over at a slow agonizing pace.

"Harder please!" I moaned my fingers dislodging from his and pressing into his shoulder blades. Like a good boy he obeyed quickening his pace until we were both panting and moaning loudly. My fingers raked up his back drawing the loudest moan from Dimitri yet. His fingers twisted into my hair pulling me roughly to him and kissing me hard.

If possible Dimitri seemed to find some hidden super human strength and began to pound into me harder and faster to the stage where my voice was horse and rough from screaming his name. My muscles clenched against him hard until we found out realease together screaming each others names. Dimitri rode out our climax then dropped against me, panting.

My skin was slick with sweet, I ran my fingers through Dimitri's damp hair my heart beating like I had just run a marathon. When I finally caught my breath I laughed softly.

"Sweet sassy molassy Dimitri, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for a week." I said huskily my throat sore and rough. We both laughed, Dimitri's chest rumbling against mine.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere shirtless for a while." Dimitri said grinning cheekily, I tilted my head looking at him confused. Dimitri pointed to his back, I sat up a little and looked. I gasped loudly.

"Shit Dimitri I am so sorry." I said utterly horrified. The perfect tanned skin of his back was marred by four long red scratches on either side, from the small of his back to the top of his shoulder blades, they were bright red and raised. I had done it in the heat of the moment with my fingernails.

"Roza, don't worry about it, it's sexy. I'll just tell people it was my naughty kitten." He said placing a kiss on my collar bone. "I will wear them proudly, they are like a badge of honor." he purred against my skin.

"Or a badge of orgasm." I said mockingly. We laughed together again. "Everyone will know what they are, won't it be embarrassing?" I said curiously.

"No if anything it might get me a couple of pats on the back and some street credit as a ladies man." He said playfully. I laughed.

We laid there for a couple more minutes before repeating it all over again, a lot slower and softer this time. We had a lot of lost time to catch up on, but after the second round we were both exhausted and famished.

"Time to go eat so we have something to burn off later" I said playfully lying on top of Dimitri's chest. He kissed my shoulder before I got up and found something to change into from my suitcase.

I picked a pair of black shorts and a cap sleeved dark stripy top. The stripes were made of green opaque material between strips of sheer fabric where you could see my tanned skin through it. I made sure to put on a nude colored bra so it wasn't noticeable.

Dimitri had to go find a new shirt in his closet before we could go, we walked to the kitchen hand in hand. Every couple of seconds I would turn to Dimitri and beam up at him, every time he would already be looking at me and return my smile.

When we got into the kitchen Dimitri and I made a couple of pizza's, we made enough for us, Adrian, Sydney, Clarence and his feeder woman. We made everyone's pretty basic not knowing what they liked but Dimitri and I pilled ours with toppings. Ours was Chicken, cheese, bacon, avocado, roast pumpkin, onion and capsicum, Dimitri kept trying to sneak mushroom on it but I would catch him and smack it away.

We left extra toppings in little bowls on the bench for everyone else. When they were cooked Dimitri called out to the house that dinner was ready, after a minute or two, Clarence appeared with his maid supporting him. They sat at the table and began sharing a pizza after adding their own toppings.

Dimitri and I were about to start when I realized Adrian and Sydney weren't there.

"There pizza is getting cold, I'll go and find them okay?" I asked, Dimitri had already shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth so he just nodded and grunted some kind of approval.

I made my way around the house looking in rooms, I made my way to the end of the hall way and came to a big dark oak door, it was intricately carved. I think Dimitri had mentioned something about a rec room with a pool table that Adrian spent most of his time in when he lived here.

I thought I heard something from the other side of the door so I wrapped my hand around the large golden doorknob and turned it, opening the door out wide. I stood frozen just inside the doorway.

Adrian was in there, and so was Sydney. Adrian had his arms wrapped tightly around Sydney's small frame and she was clenching the front of his shirt in her hands, she was standing on her tip toes so that Adrian didn't have to bend to far while he kissed her, and boy was he kissing her. I gasped trying to step back out of the door but hitting into the door closing it behind me.

The door made a loud sound as it slammed together and Adrian pulled away from Sydney, jumping back like she has burnt him. He looked at me, his hand shooting up to his lips.

"Little dhampir…?" he breathed surprised. I looked at them both quickly, Sydney looked like she was about to die of embarrassment. I suddenly felt hurt that neither of them had told me there was something going on between them.

"Rose?" Sydney whispered timidly. I looked at her trying to keep the hurt from my eyes, I'm not sure if I succeeded.

"I made you guys pizza's." I blurted ungracefully before turning and ripping the door open and swiftly walking out slamming the door behind me, I practically ran to the kitchen. I slammed that door too and leaned against it doubling over, my hands pressed against my knees, trying to stop myself from crying.

Was this how Lissa had felt when I had hid Dimitri and my relationship? I couldn't believe that Adrian wouldn't tell me that he had feelings for one of my friends and Sydney didn't tell me she liked my very recent ex-boyfriend. Wasn't that part of girl code? You had to ask your friend if it was okay?.

Suddenly a warm hand brushed my shoulder, I flinched away from it thinking it might be Adrian.

"Roza," a beautiful voice whispered close to me. I could hear the concern in his voice; I kept my head down, biting hard on my bottom lip. Dimitri placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him. "Rose are you okay?" his forehead was creased in concern. It was only then I realized I had begun sobbing.

I nodded my head weakly. "Fine, just fine., I'm j-just not feeling w-well that's all." I managed to get out between sobs that racked my body. I didn't understand, I didn't tell Lissa because if the wrong person found out Dimitri and my career and reputation would be ruined forever, he could have even gone to jail, but Adrian and Sydney? I didn't understand.

Dimitri could clearly see the pain in my eyes but he leaned forward and brushed his lips against my tear stained cheek and let it go, I knew soon he would want to know what was wrong but he was giving me some time, which I was grateful for.

"I'll clean up in here, do you mind helping Rose upstairs?" he addressed the last part to the cleaner, she smiled kindly and dreamily nodding.

I was about to argue but I suddenly felt so exhausted and fragile. I let the feeder put her arm around me and leant on her as she helped me towards the stairs. I caught sight of Adrian as we were just clearing the stairs, I knew he saw me and he knew I saw him but I just let her continue to lead me away.

When we got to Dimitri's room she helped me into the bed and tucked me into the sheets, strangely she patted my hair softly almost like a mother would her child and smiled down at me.

"Sweet dreams, let the Strigoi bite." she said with a mischievous smile. Any other time I might have found her joke funny. But I couldn't even muster a fake smile, thankfully though she turned on her heels and walked out leaving me alone to my sad thoughts.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

I watched as the maid half carried Rose out of the room, I was dumbfounded. I hadn't expected Rose to agree, I had said it to get some fight out of her and possibly get her mind of whatever it was that was troubling her. As I watched I saw how fragile and dejected she looked, my heart squeezed tightly. What could break my strong, confident Rose like that?

I was cleaning one of the pizza dishes when I realized what it must have been. Adrian.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered sardonically as Adrian entered the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" he said frantically. I arched my brow at him.

"Why what did you do to her?" I said suddenly I was furious, had he hurt her physically? was that why she agreed to the maids help? Adrian looked confused then suddenly seemed to piece it together.

"No nothing I swear I didn't hurt her, I would never…" he stopped as Sydney walked into the room her cheeks a flaming red but the rest of her was unusually pale.

"Where did Rose go?" she asked sheepishly looking from Adrian to me.

"The maid had to help her upstairs she wasn't feeling well." I said quickly. "Now will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on and why Rose came in her crying her eyes out?" I said in my no bullshit voice. Adrian's eyes went wide.

"R-r-rose was crying? Like real tears?" he said like I had told him the house was made of jello.

"Well I wouldn't call it crying, I'd say more like hysterical sobbing." I said bluntly. I was going to twist this knife until Adrian told me what the hell was going on. My words seemed to make him sick because his already pale skin turned a ghostly white.

"Fuck, can I please talk to her?" he said desperately. I frowned.

"Not until you tell me what is happening." I said putting the pizza dish back in the cupboard.

"Rose walked in on Sydney and I making out." He said in one breath looking up at the roof. I looked at Sydney her eyes were wide and embarrassed.

"Oh." I breathed, "Rose had no idea about the two of you. I think she is extremely hurt neither of you told her." I frowned, Rose would be furious Sydney her friend was making moves on a guy she loved and still loves and that Adrian a guy who was supposed to love her was kissing her friend.

I sighed loudly, "I told you idiots to tell her, this is going to be hard to fix you know that?" I looked at them both. "She probably won't forgive you for a long time, honesty is a huge thing to Rose." Adrian looked completely devastated.

"But we just became friends again." he whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly, why didn't you tell her?" I said obviously.

"Well it was awkward, Sydney is her friend." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh? And her walking in on the two of you was so much less awkward and easier?" I said sarcastically. "Go and talk to her, but watch out she might try to punch you." Adrian frowned at me but left the room quickly.

Sydney looked up at me with her big golden eyes. "Do you think Rose is mad at me too?" She whispered.

"Yes, probably more than she will be at Adrian, you're her friend and he is her ex." I said bluntly shrugging my shoulders, "she would have been happy and she more than anyone would understand your circumstances, I don't know why you didn't tell her." She played with the cross necklace she always wore.

"Because…he still loves her." she whispered, I rolled my eyes at her.

"No doubt but with Roses blessing he would probably be able to love you more and let her go." With that I went back to cleaning the pans, Sydney sat on one of the stools a diet coke in between her hands.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I was just laying in the bed the covers up to my ears with my headphones in listening to my ipod, this was not how I had planned to spend the night. I didn't notice when someone came into the room and sat on the bed until I felt it dip under their weight.

I opened my watery red rimmed eyes slowly. It was Adrian; he gave me a sad crooked smile.

"I fucked up." He whispered wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? Am I that horrible that you couldn't talk to me, you or Sydney?" I said looking up at him. His green eyes swam with sadness.

"of course not, you're amazing Rose, and such a good friend. I think Sydney was just denying it and I didn't want to upset her by talking to anyone about it." He shrugged his shoulders gently.

I sat up a little putting my ipod away. "I could have convinced her, you know how convincing I can be." A little smile tugged at my lips. Adrian did smile at me.

"Very, I know firsthand." He reached out and took my fingers. "I'm so very sorry, can you forgive me?"

I looked up at him squeezing his fingers. "Does she make you happy?" I asked seriously.

"Yes I think so." He said smiling very softly.

"Well then, I forgive you, just as long as you come on double dates with us." I smiled at him cheekily before he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tightly.

"Is it safe to come in?" a voice said from the doorway "do I need to find somewhere to burry a certain green eyed moroi?" Dimitri said cheekily, sitting down on the other side of the bed and leaning over kissing my cheek.

"Not today. But maybe one day, if he's not careful." I said ruffling Adrian's hair, he leant down and kissed my forehead softly, getting up.

"I will leave you two to make the best of Rose being here for the weekend." Adrian said smiling.

When he left the room I curled into Dimitri's side and soon fell to sleep with him stroking my back.

After an amazing week with Dimitri and the rest of the Palm Springs crew (but mostly Dimitri) I headed to the airport 5am Monday morning very reluctantly. I had managed to say goodbye to Dimitri again without forcing him into my carry on, but I was going to miss him like crazy.

When I landed in Pennsylvania Alfie was waiting for me, like in a movie, he had a sign with my name on it. I couldn't help but giggle before hugging him tightly. On the drive back to court he told me all about how he was dating this amazing water using Moroi who lived at Court.

He told me all about how she was training with dhampirs to become self-depended, he said that is how they met, she had a training session with a guardian but he had to go out on a Strigoi raid and he took over for him. He said he was so surprised about how beautiful she was, he kept saying she was like a little doll, but she had a mean round-house kick.

Suddenly everything clicked, "Hey Alf…?"I said smiling over at him as he drove.

"What Rose?" he asked smiling.

"Does this a Moroi have short blonde hair?" I questioned.

"Yes…" he said his brow creasing lightly.

"And she looks like a doll you said?" I continued.

"Yes Rose, that's what I said, why?" he looked over at me quickly.

"Does her name happen to be Mia?" I grinned.

"Yeah? Mia. How did you know?" he said laughing.

"Because she is my friend, she saved my life once; of course it was after I saved her life! We used to be like arch rivals, I punched her at the equinox dance and broke her nose, but she is awesome I love her! I am so happy for you guys!" I gushed.

"Wait what? You're the psychotic goddess warrior who broke Mia's nose?" he said laughing. "Should have known." I laughed hard.

"She didn't really call me that!" I exclaimed.

"She sure did." He laughed with me.

When I got back into my apartment I had a message on my answering machine, it was from Dimitri; he wanted me to ring him as soon as I got home safe and sound. I smiled and picked up my phone, I already missed him. What could I say, I was a sucker for that Russian God.

* * *

**What did you think of that? **

**I always felt like Rachelle left a few characters out in the end of vampire academy! so I found Mia an ending! **

**personally I haven't really enjoyed the bloodline books as much as I did vampire academy, I am team Rose all the way!**

**What about you guys?**

**Also Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and keep it up! I think I might do two more chapters and finish this up!**

**there probably wont be a sequel. but I will be writing another story I just have to pick between two secrete options I have and its really hard to choose, I might need some help but I want it to be a secrete at the same time! **

**Alas.**

**I love you guys and girls always and forever!**

**xxx**

**A.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Here is the new chapter, it is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to stop it there, **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**XOX**_

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time I rang Dimitri, he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" he answered, I could hear people talking in the background and the clattering of dishes and cutlery; he must have been in a restaurant or something.

"Hi baby!" I said sweetly, "Is this a good time for me to have called?" I said hoping I hadn't interrupted his dinner.

"No, no. It's always a good time for you to call, Roza." Dimitri responded.

"Even if it is for phone sex?" I said in a sugary sweet seductive voice. I could hear the smile in his voice as he let out a little laugh. I heard someone say my name then whispered conversations beside him through the phone, it was Sonya and Sydney. Then I heard Sonya whisper to Dimitri.

"_Meet us there_?" she whispered, I didn't hear Dimitri agree so I guess he nodded.

"Where are you meeting them?" I asked politely.

"At a costume shop, there is a dance thing at Amberwood prep, it's a costume party." Dimitri said very disinterested.

"Ahh, in my experience the dresses I wore to the dances at St Vlad's never lasted long." I said playfully reminding him of after the equinox dance when Victors lust charm had caused Dimitri to rip of my dress.

"Mmm,"Dimitri breathed. "That was a very beautiful dress; even without the lust charm I'm not sure I would have been able to stop myself from ripping it off you." Dimitri's voice was light, but I could hear the husky undertone that made my skin flame.

"Well, that was a nice dress I would have liked to have worn it more than once…" I said in a pout voice.

"Hey? I didn't ruin it, the pyshounds did, remember. And if you had of stayed in the car like I asked, you could have worn it again." He said with mock seriousness.

"Yeah and Lissa would probably have been mauled by them." I huffed.

Dimitri scoffed. "Speaking of Lissa, how is everything going back there?"

"Yeah, were still trying Lissa has been working non-stop to try and get all the families to agree, those who like her are all for it, but some of the families don't think she should be Queen, so they don't want to help." I explained.

"I bet all the rouge Moroi isn't helping her case." Dimitri said with subtly veiled anger.

"Yes, some think that she should step down before something happens, I can feel through the bond Lissa is terrified for mine and Christian's safety, I think that's why she let me come to you." I replied. I could hear that Dimitri was now walking outside.

"Naturally, because no one can protect you like I can." He declared.

"Yes, lucky for me I'm in love with the big bad Russian god, no one will mess with me." I mocked. "Nobody messes with you or the people you love without facing the consequences." I said sweetly.

"Roza, I can't tell if you're being serious of if your sarcasm has just gotten much better." He laughed.

"Well I was being serious but my sarcasm is always getting better, I've been spending quite a bit of time with Christian, so I get to use it on him all the time." I joked.

Dimitri laughed. "I hope you're still giving him hell baby."

"Of course Comrade, sparky loves our witty banter, though Lissa doesn't." we both laughed, then suddenly a loud feminine scream pierced through the end on Dimitri's side.

"_Help! Somebody help!" _She screamed. I clamped my hand over my mouth and gasped.

"Dimitri, that was Sydney!" I cried.

I could hear that Dimitri had begun running toward where he heard the scream. "I know Roza, ill help them, " I could hear Dimitri's steady rushes of breath through the phone, I had my mobile clutched tightly in my hands, a mantra running through my head on loop.

_Please let them be okay, please let them be okay, please, please, let them be okay. _

"There human," Dimitri whispered, "Four of them all dressed in black, one has a sword to Sonya's throat."

"God Dimitri, help them please." I begged.

"of course, they will be fine, I love you and I will call you okay? I love you Roza." And with that the line went dead. I gripped the phone so tightly in my hand it made a groaning noise in protest. I dropped it to the bed and followed it.

I knew Dimitri would be fine, he could fight of groups of Strigoi, four humans would be nothing for him, but I was worried about delicate Sonya, and terrified Sydney.

For an agonizingly long hour I waited for Dimitri to call me, I sat on the bed cross legged with the phone sitting inches away from me. Abe had called by I ignored it, if Dimitri called while I was talking to him I would kill him.

My stomach let out a loud growl and just as I was about to get up 'Stay with me by Sam Smith' started playing on my phone, it was the ringtone I had assigned to Dimitri while he was away. I flung myself on the bed and answered it.

"Dimitri?" I gasped out gripping the phone with a sigh of relief.

"Roza, everyone is fine. A little shaken up but fine, four humans with a sword are nothing against this Russian." He joked but I could hear the anger flickering his voice.

"God, I'm just so glad you're all okay, how is Sonya? Did they say what they wanted?" I said the words coming out in a rush.

"Roza, Roza, calm she's okay, but I will put her on if that makes you feel better." I heard Dimitri whispering and rustling the phone, and then the soft musical voice of Sonya filled my ears.

"Rose," she said, I could hear the affection in her voice "Dimitri tells me you're worried about me, that you don't believe I'm okay." Her voice was light to but I could detect the lingering fear in her tone.

"I know you're a tough chick Sonya, but I still worry about you! Being threatened with a weapon is scary, trust me I know." I sympathized.

Sonya laughed without humor. "See that is exactly why I shouldn't dwell on it, you have been in way worse situations and you got back up and just kept going like nothing happened." She said anger at her own fear obvious.

"Sonya." I crooned. "I have trained my whole life to be like that, and I still freak out, trust me. Just ask Dimitri about my nightmares.' I sighed.

"I know Rose, I can see it in your Aura sometimes, but I also see that you're a fighter and will get though anything." She sung back.

"Hey how did this get to you comforting me?" we laughed, Sonya's musical laugh ringing brightly even through the phone. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Yes, they said," Sonya cleared her throat, I could tell whatever it was, was hard for her to say. "They said, 'Time to go back to Hell.'" I gasped lightly.

"Oh, My. So it's safe to say they knew you weren't a regular human?" I said shocked.

"Well yes that's what we have gathered." She sighed, "I have a number of bridesmaid dress swatches coming to your room in the morning, let me know which one you like the most. Okay?" Sonya said calmly.

I tilted my head, frowning, "Yeah sure Sonya, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you Rose, I love you." She replied.

"Love you too."I answered shocked. I heard rustling, and then Dimitri's rich voice was back.

"Feeling a bit better now?" he asked hopefully.

"Worse actually…" I sighed.

* * *

A week later I was laying on my couch watching 'The Bachelor' when there was a knock on my door. I had just finished my shift and was still in my uniform so I headed straight to the door and swung it open. Standing on the other side was Gavin. I was a little shocked; he hadn't talked to me much since the whole Dimitri thing.

"Gavin," I exhaled, schooling my face to hide my shock.

"Hey Rose." He smiled back; it was the first genuine smile I had seen from him in a while.

"Hey as much as I love seeing you…what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"uh." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I kind of missed you to be honest." He grinned at me sheepishly. I sighed in relief and stepped forward giving him a gentle hug which he returned immediately.

"I missed you too." I answered honestly. Pulling back and leading him into the living room. We both plonked ourselves down on the couch.

"That Juan Pablo," Gavin muttered, I looked over and saw he was in-grossed in The T.V. "he really ruined this season." He was shaking his head furiously. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, you're such a girl Gav." I said playfully. He looked at me with a horrified expression.

"What? I am like one of the manliest men you know don't lie." I laughed and shook my head.

"Hmm you're probably the second manliest man I know." I said seriously. "If the first was Christian." I said playfully. Gavin looked even more shocked.

"Well that's okay; you've got more than enough manliness for the both of us." He grinned wide showing all his perfect white teeth. I shoved at his shoulders and poked out my tongue.

"Shut up Gavin." I pouted playfully. "But seriously, I probably would beat your arse!" I said showing off my muscles. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"I would looooove to see that!" he egged on. I wiggled my brows.

"Me and you. Gym. It's on like donkey Kong." I said standing up. Gavin stood up too and nodded.

"It's so on!" he growled. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black tracksuit pants so we were able to make our way to the gym straight away.

"I hope you like your own arse because I am going to hand it to you on a silver platter." I teased as we made our way to the courts gym.

"There are three things I love above all other things, and that's poetry, the fresh smell of daisies on a summer's morn and kicking your ass… Oh and 'Downton Abbey'" He grinned, I looked at him with my head chocked, we made our way into the gym. " Ok 4 things… but then again I am also partial to a piece of Gingerbread from time to time. Ok, ok there are 5 things that I love more than anything else, one of which is kicking your ass, ok yeah we got there in the end ok let's fight… ah dammit, is it too late to add it or has the trash talk part of the fight ended now?" I looked at him and burst into laughter.

"You're crazy!" I laughed as we got into position to spar. After about 40 minutes of fighting be both lay side by side on the Matts panting heavily. We were pretty much an even match, just as I thought I was winning he would beat me and vice versa, we were a draw.

"5 to 5" Gavin said breathlessly. "I never realized how much of a God you are, you're so tiny and adorable. Where does all that strength and energy come from." He laughed and I joined it.

"I work out." I said, my voice breathless too. "And sometimes I do 'Zumba'" we started laughing again. "How did you get so kick ass? I thought that I was the only one with these awesome skills."

I rolled over on my side facing Gavin, we were both still breathing hard. We had fought harder than I had in a long time.

Gavin grinned. "Oh you know just the regular, training hard, eating well and of course Steroids. And my secret; my mum gave me milo…"

"To go and go and go?" I grinned wide looking up at him.

"Exactly!" we were both roaring with laughter, I put my hand on Gavin's chest to steady myself as we were both laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind us, we must have been too loud to hear the door open and close. I looked over and my mouth dropped. Standing a couple of feet away was Dimitri, he arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Dimitri?" I said shocked.

Dimitri's gaze flicked down to Gavin and the hand I had placed on his board chest, I quickly pulled my hand back, but realized how close together Gavin and I had been laying, our face were inches from each other.

I pulled myself up quickly and jogged cautiously over to him, I wrapped my arms around him and after thawing out he wrapped his arms tightly around me and nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Roza…."he whispered. He sounded so tired. He kissed me softly and it felt like he put his whole body and soul into it, it had me panting again in seconds...

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I really Love Gavin and im trying to think of an ending for him but im blanking so if anyone has any ideas let me know please!?**

**also I wanted to just mention that I' sorry if you don't get my references, because im Australia there are things that say people from America wouldn't anderstand so I try my hardest to do things for everyone. "The Bachelor' thing was American, and 'Milo'for those of you who don't know if a chocolate powered stuff you use for hot chocolates, similar to Ovaltines, the 'go and go and go' thing is from an add, and I understand that Rose wouldn't probably know what that is but I did say that Gavin was Australia too! so I tried to make it work! sorry if it just confused you!**

**enough of this weird rant, I hope you enjoyed and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Ps if you would like me to do some facts about myself in my next update let me know (:**

**I love you guys and girls always and forever!**

**xox**

**A.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Just a little warning that there is some spoilers for Golden Lily in this chapter, and a sex scene..**

**but I hope you**

**Enjoy XOX**

* * *

**~DPOV~**

My body was still aching as I got on the plane after Sonya, if I thought I was bad she was 20 times worse, I could tell that she was limping and babying her left arm. She had sworn to everyone that she was fine. But I knew better, she just wanted to be strong, she didn't want to be a burden.

I sat down next to her, putting out my hand with contained a couple of aspirin and a bottle of spring water, Sonya looked over at me, her big blue eyes grateful, she took the aspirin and laid her head back against the head-rest.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to go home and finish planning my wedding without all of this drama." She sighed.

I patted her knee and nodded. "I bet you can't wait to get home to Mikhail?" I said trying to get her mind off nearly dying.

"Like you have no idea." She turned her head and opened one eye, peering at me. "Actually, you do. I bet you can't wait to get home to Miss Rosemarie?" she said smiling as she sat up and turned to me completely.

"I can't wait, I have missed her, even though I talk to her every night I miss her so much, I feel like I have left part of myself with her." I said honestly. I had always been able to talk to Sonya openly, it wasn't like I could hide much with the whole Aura thing, but even since I had been there and helped her with her transformation from Strigoi to Moroi I had felt a bond with her.

"I understand. I feel the same way with Mikhal."She grinned. "When are the two you going to get engaged?" Sonya said wiggling her brows.

I laughed and shook my head. "I would love to ask Rose to marry me but she wants to wait until she is older, she keeps saying she wants a '2' in front of her age first. So I think I will ask her on her 20th birthday just to be cheeky." I said grinning. I knew if I asked Rose to marry me she would say yes, but it wasn't what she wanted yet, so I wouldn't pressure her into it.

Sonya grinned and laughed with me. "Ah that Rose has always been stubborn. Sweet as honey, but stubborn as a mule. And honestly, she was always one of my favourite students." Sonya said the last part in a stage whisper. "But don't tell her I said that, she will get an even bigger head." We both laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me Sonya." I chuckled. I was pretty sure that Rose had no idea the effect she had on people; it was hard not to love her. Even people like Victor Dashkov respected Rose, that's why he never killed her; he wanted her to be his guardian.

I looked over at Sonya, she was now flipping through her huge white wedding binder, and she stopped on a page and sat the binder on our adjoining arm rest so I could see it.

Her long elegant finger stroked a small square piece of silky. "This is the colour and material of the bridesmaids dresses, don't you think Rose will look exquisite in this?" she asked looking up at me with a board grin. The material was a deep green satin and would look amazing with Rose's tanned skin and dark brown almost black hair.

I grinned over at Sonya and nodded. "I hope your dress is amazing, because she might steal the show." Sonya scoffed playfully and smacked my arm.

"Maybe for you, but I do have a little something up my sleeve." she joked. After a while of chatting about the wedding, Sonya fell asleep against the head rest. I pawed around in my carry-on till I found one of the now worn books Rose had given me before I left and read it till we touched down at court.

I was so excited to see Rose I told the flight attended to send the back straight to my room, I sped of the plane before Sonya and headed to the Lissa's office to see if Rose was there on duty. When I got there the dhampir's on duty let me straight in, they opened the huge grand double doors and I stepped through.

My eyes went straight to Lissa, she was sitting behind her desk; every inch of it was covered in papers and old books, littered with sticky notes with her hand written memo's. She looked so tiny but elegant sitting behind the big carved piece of furniture. She almost looked like a little girl who had sat behind her mother's desk playing pretend. I could understand why people thought that she was too young to be Queen, but they didn't know Lissa, like I did. They didn't understand the impossible things she was capable of doing, and the amazing dedication she had to the greater good for moroi.

"Dimitri!" she sung out, standing from her desk. I began to bow but she swept her hand in a stop motion. "No no. no bowing, remember Dimitri. You're my friend not my subject." She smiled, and then she took in my appearance and frowned. "Have you told Rose about what happened yet?" she asked wringing her hands together.

We had called Lissa when Sony was kidnapped and she had sent out the message to surrounding dhampirs, but she had said we shouldn't tell Rose yet, otherwise she might try to join in too.

"No I came here because I thought she would be on duty." I said looking at the guards stationed around the room, Rose wasn't there, and neither was Guardian Tobin, but I saw a familiar face in Alfie.

He gave me a guardian nod and I returned it. "No, she finished her shift about 2 hours ago, and has the day off tomorrow. I don't know where she is, sorry." Lissa replied, shuffling a couple of papers from her desk.

"Um may I speak your majesty?" it was a Guardian stationed against the north door; he was tall and muscly with short spikey blonde hair and icy grey eyes.

Lissa turned to him with a kind smile. "Of course, you don't need my permission to talk Guardian Bond." She said it like she had already said this exact thing 100's of times.

He nodded his head to Lissa and cleared his throat turning to me. "I saw Guardian Hathaway when I was on my way here to start my shift an hour ago, she was heading to the gym with Guardian Tobin, it looked like they were yelling at each other as they walked." He said in a smooth English accent.

Both Lissa and I looked at each other, our eye brows raised. "Could you hear what they were saying?" Lissa asked.

The guardian suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, "Um, don't hold me to this, but I think I heard him call her, and I quote; 'A weak little bitch' ma'am." My jaw almost hit the ground, how dare he speak to her like that.

"Did you hear anything else Guardian Bond?" Lissa asked composing herself first.

"No you're Majesty, after that they rounded the corner and I didn't hear anything else." He said sheepishly.

"Thank you Guardian, well at least now I have a reason to stay in these clothes, there just going to get even messier." I said before storming out of the room. I could hear Lissa yelling out to me but I didn't stop. I knew she could send her guards to stop me but she didn't, she didn't like people upsetting Rose either.

As I got to the gym door I could hear noises from inside, I wasn't sure if it was laughter or someone crying, I pushed the door open and walked in, what I saw caused me to freeze on the spot.

Rose and Gavin were laying on the floor, Gavin on his back and Rose on her side facing him, they were inches apart and she had her hand resting on his sternum and they were both crying with laughter. They were so lost in each other they didn't even hear me come in.

I took a step closer, crossing my arms and clearing my throat loudly, Rose's head swung around and her jaw dropped.

"Dimitri?" She gasped, I looked at her face then down to the hand she had placed on Gavin's chest. She ripped it away and looked up at me with a horrified expression. She looked down at Gavin and must have realized how close they were because she was up on her feet and making her way to me in seconds flat.

Rose wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her cheek into my chest, I heard her small sigh and the smell of her filled my lungs, suddenly without consent I was wrapping my arms around her and pulling her as hard as I could to my body my face pressing into her hair.

"Roza…"I whispered, god I missed this girl so much, it felt like years since I'd seen her. When she looked up at me with her big beautiful eyes I couldn't help but shutter inside. There was such love in her stare that I took her face in my hands and kissed her with everything I had, I don't think I could ever stand leaving her again.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

"Dimitri?" I gasped breathlessly as I leant back, "what are you doing here?" I cradled his head in my hands, taking in every one of his features even though I knew them better than the back of my hand.

"Sonya was kidnapped by the Warriors of the son, the vampire hunters Clarence was always talking about, they would talk to Sydney because she was human, and so we sent her in with a bug."

I looked up at Dimitri in disbelief; I leant back further and saw a deep red cut on his shoulder, my eyes bugged out of my head when I finally took in Dimitri's dishevelled appearance.

"They brought Sonya out and she was drugged, then they had there champions fight to see who got to kill her, if gave us enough time to find them, I think we under estimated how many of them there would be but, we are all okay." He said obviously trying to calm my now completely terrified expression.

"Why didn't you tell me I could of come and helped!" I nearly shouted.

"Rose…we didn't have time and i…" he stopped, and looked into my eyes.

"Didn't want to see me get hurt?" I finished for him, pulling away and placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, Rose. You're not up to your full health yet, you're still healing," he said reaching out for me.

I smacked his hand away gently, "No, I am back to my full health thank you very much, and don't you think that it upsets me when you go into a battle like that?" I stared him down. "What do you think it would have done to me if you had of died? I would have had no idea, it would take taken them days before they would have let me know!" I was starting to get hysterical. "You should have told me, even just a text message," I said jabbing his chest with my index finger. "God Dimitri! do you not understand how much I love you?" this time I did yell, it echoed deeply off the gym walls.

Dimitri flinched back a little. "Roza, I didn't want to stress you out. I know now it was stupid, but I'm fine so there's no point in arguing about it now, and I love you too." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

I let out a loud sigh and opened my arms out wide to him; he instantly stepped forward and bent his tall frame to bury himself in my arms. I let out a little laugh, to anyone looking it would be a very comical picture; a huge bulky 6'7 giant nuzzling himself into the arms of a petite little 5'7 woman.

After a long while I pulled away and Dimitri straightened up, he brushed his lips gently across mine and smiled. "Care to go to our room my Wild girl?" I nodded my head and let Dimitri pull me from the room. When we were almost to our apartment I suddenly realized I had forgotten all about Gavin.

I quickly send him a text message;

_Hey Gav, _

_Sorry about that. I had a great time._

_We need to catch up again, don't be a stranger._

_Xox Rose._

Dimitri turned to me just as I was putting my phone in my pocket. "Who are you texting?"he asked casually.

"Guardian Gavin Tobin." I replied equally casually. I noticed the slight scowl on Dimitri's face. "What the hell is your problem with him?"

Dimitri sighed. "I don't like the way he looks at you, like you are the one who holds the sun and the moon." He replied dryly. We stopped at our door and Dimitri quickly unlocked it and stalked in.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as he took in the apartment; that was still cluttered with the roses he sent me.

"The smell is a little overpowering," he said as he turned to me, before heading into the kitchen. I cleared my throat hoping onto a bar stool at the kitchen bench as I watched him make himself something to eat.

"He likes you Rose, isn't it obvious?" he said slapping down a few pieces of bread.

I frowned. "What does that matter, I love you?" I said matter-of-factly.

Dimitri turned and looked at me, his expression had softened. "I know baby, and I love you and I trust you, but you're too perfect for your own good." I laughed a little at that, I didn't know whether to take that as a complement or not.

"What are you talking about comrade?" I looked over at him as he sliced pieces of cheese off the block.

"People can't help but fall in love with you, you're the most perfect woman they've ever met." He said seriously a small smile on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" I asked standing up and walking around to him slowly.

"Mmm, Adrian, Mason, Alife, Jessie, That Joshua kid from the commune, Shall I continue?" he said seriously. I flinched a little at the mention of Mason. Dimitri realizes his mistake and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Shit Rose, I'm sorry…" he says biting his lower lip. I shake my head.

"It's fine." I mumble, the last time I saw Mason's ghost I felt a most of that guilt disappear. "But you don't think that I am making guys fall for me on purpose do you?" I asked frowning lightly.

"No, you can't help you, it's just you that makes guys fall for you, you don't even have to try, and I'm proof of that. I think even that first time I laid eyes on you and you tried to fight me off, I fell in love with you a little bit. I couldn't help it you were so beautiful and feisty." We both laughed and I stepped forward pressing myself against his back as he buttered his bread and laid the cheese on.

"I would like to say the same but you were trying to take us back to hell and I think you hit me, I did think you were damn fine, but a bit of a dick." I stroked my cool fingers up and down his neck and smiled when he shivered gently.

"Roza…"he sighed quietly, "I'm trying to make us something to eat." I felt him take a deep steadying breath. I leant up on my tip toes and began planting feather light kisses up his neck till I reached behind his ear, I kissed it even softer.

I brushed my lips against his ear "You…me…bedroom?" I whispered breathlessly against his ear. I felt his back stiffen and saw the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Dimitri was trying to ignore me as he stepped over to the grill and placed the cheese sandwiches on them. Well if he wanted to play that game…

Standing in the middle of the kitchen behind Dimitri's back I started to unzip my quilted black jacket. I knew Dimitri could hear it but he kept his back to me. I gripped the hem of my back t-shirt and pulled it off throwing it at Dimitri. It landed on his shoulder, his hand shot up and grabbed it he held it out in front of him and I watched as his back stiffened again.

"Dimitri…."I purred running my fingers slowly down his back. I unzipped my black slacks and let them ripple to the floor. I was standing there in my matching black lacy bra and panties. I could tell Dimitri was looking at my reflection in the mirrored splashback. I heard his soft groan before he turned on his heels and ran at me scooping up my legs and throwing me over his shoulder caveman style.

I giggled wildly, pinching his firm butt hard. He growled and slapped my bare butt check hard but playfully. Suddenly he threw me and the mattress was under my back, Dimitri looming over me.

I looked up at him, shuffling up the bed beckoning him closer with my index finger. In a flash he had everything but his briefs off. He gripped hold of my ankles and pulled me too him pressing himself on top of me, not bothering to hold his own weight. Not that I minded, I loved the feeling of his weight pressed against me.

Dimitri kissed me hard gripping my waist tightly with his strong hands. I could feel Dimitri's rock hard erection against my stomach, I couldn't help the moan that slipped through my lips at how ready Dimitri and I already were.

"Roza." He purred against the soft flesh of my neck. I shivered wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Suddenly my panties were gone and so were Dimitri's briefs and with a single thrust he was filling me. I moaned loudly throwing my head back against the mattress.

Dimitri gripped my shoulders and pulled me up till we were both sitting; me straddling his thighs, from this position Dimitri was able to fill me to his hilt, it felt more intimate than ever before. I pressed my lips to Dimitri's slipping my tongue into his mouth our tongues exploring and massaging each other's.

Dimitri gripped my hips tightly, using his strong thigh muscles to pound in and out of me at an intoxicating pace. I was moaning his name loudly and feeling that budding intensity filling my stomach all too soon.

Dimitri unhooked my bra and kissed down my chest till he got to my breast, he ran his tongue slowly around my nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard, till it became a stiff peak. He did the same to the other, I was panting and moaning his name incomprehensively, I had become putty under Dimitri's expert touch.

Abruptly Dimitri stood and pressed my back into one of the beams of our four poster bed, I instinctively wrapped my legs around Dimitri's waist. Dimitri took my hands in his and lifted them above my head pressing them into the section of the post that was thin enough for me to wrap my hands around comfortably; I obeyed and held onto it tightly.

Dimitri ran his warm fingers down my neck, trickled over my moist nipples and down my stomach ringing around my belly button, his hand flattened against my lower stomach, I moaned out his name. His hand continued slipping lower and lower till his fingers were touching inside my tighs.

Dimitri rammed his hips up hard pushing me into the post and back onto his erection, when I thought I was about to orgasm he slowed down.

"Not yet my beautiful." He purred against my ear. I mewed his name loudly my shaking arms still gripping the bed post. Un-expectantly Dimitri did three things that completely shocked my world, and left me screaming his name like there was no tomorrow. He took my nipple into his mouth and bit down on it…hard. He flicked my clit and reared back till I was empty and slammed into me with all his might.

He found his release at the same time, dropping my nipple and growling my name as I felt him fill me. We slipped to the ground, I dropped my shaking arms, leaning heavily on him.

We laid there; me on his lap with my back pressed against the footboard, Dimitri with his head buried in my breasts, me stroking his damp hair while his fingers stroking the small of my back, until our hearts went back to regular pace and our breathing studied.

"I love you Rosemarie Hathaway…" he whispered.

"I love you too Dimitri Belikov…" I whispered back kissing the top of his head.

Dimitri tilted his head so I could look into his eyes.

"Roza…will you marry me?..."

* * *

**I am sorry to leave it there but it had to be done *hides so you can't all kill me***

**I am sorry if there were more than usual spelling and grammar mistakes in this my little puppy refused to leave me alone to edit it.**

**I still don't know what to do with Gavin but im thinking of doing another story and maybe writing him into it. not sure yet. **

**I said that I would give you a couple of facts about myself last time so here they are;**

_**I am a girl ;) I am 18 years old, but I am a very lame 18 year old, I don't really drink or party, only on special occasions. I am 18 going on 40. **_

_**I am from Australia, but never in my life have I said G'day and I don't even like 'shrimp' or 'prawns' as we actually call them. there are not kangaroo running around, I actually live in the city and have to drive like 2 hours if I want to see a kangaroo, or go to the zoo. I have never seen a koala bear, only once in a zoo.**_

_**I am a make-up artist/ Beautician. which means I am a perfectionist.**_

_**I have been told on more than one occasion that I kind of look like Nina Dobrev, I take it as a complement as I love her!**_

_**I relate to Rose because I too am short, around 5'7 and have dark brown almost black hair and am often very sarcastic. **_

_**I am currently reading two books; 'Marley and Me' and 'Indigo Spell' I am not really enjoying the bloodlines books because I don't really like Sydney all that much. **_

**_I love T.V series like; Vampire Diaries,(which is completely different to the books) Pretty little Liars, Two broke girls, True Blood, Hart of Dixie and Switched at Birth._ **

**Okay there we go! if you would like to know more just let me know (:**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xox**

**A.**


	28. Chapter 28

**~DPOV~**

Rose looked down at me a smile on her lips, her fingertips still gliding through my hair.

"No Dimitri, I told you I wouldn't say yes until I had a '2' before my age, I'm too young to get married." Rose's voice is apologetic, so I don't feel bad that she's said no, I expected it. I smile up at her stretching my neck so I can plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know I was just making sure that your weren't just kidding and actually wanted me to ask you." Rose shook her head at me.

"Dimitri, if you want me to say yes, you're going to have to wait a couple of years and do it a lot more romantic than us laying on the floor covered in sweat." We both chuckle. "and I think I'd like to be wearing underwear when you ask me." I shake my head.

"Hmm, I don't know if I'm going to ask you now, what kind of request is that." I say playfully, Rose pushes at my chest, I'm about to say something but I stop when I see Rose has her head lifted up like a meerkat, her nostrils flared.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask sitting up. She stands up quickly and gasps, she puts her hand out to me.

"We need to get out of this apartment. Like right now!" her voice is tight so I listen, taking her hand and standing up.

"I think we should put some clothes on first bub." Rose seems to only just remember we are both completely naked. She picks up the nearest clothes, one of my shirts, pairs of my sweats, a one of Rose's boy leg underwear.

I put on a pair of sweats and Rose takes the top and underwear, its comfortable for her because it almost comes to her knees, the shirt is even baggy on me so Rose is swimming in it, if she wasn't acting so serious I would complement her, but I bite my tongue.

Rose grabs something from under the bed, it's a large metal lock box with one of those big black handles and an unbreakable looking lock. It looks much too heavy for someone as small as Rose to be carrying but I let her because I know her strengths.

I started to head to the front door but Rose grabs my arm, and shakes her head.

"I think we should take the window." She says seriously. "The kitchen is on fire…" I arch my brow and turn around, surely if the kitchen was on fire I would have been able to tell. I look over and see the kitchen bench is on fire where the grill is.

"The cheese sandwiches!" I gasp, I grab Rose's hand and run with her to the window grabbing her phone on the way. We get to the window and I open it, Rose leans over and carefully drops the metal box, were on the third floor so I take Rose's hands and lower her down as far as I can before letting her go.

She lands on the grass below with a low thud, I see her stumble and land on her butt, she says down so I lower myself down and jump down beside her. I crouch beside her taking out the phone and ringing the fire department at court. They tell me they will be there in 10 minutes and to stay outside.I hang up and put my hands on Rose's knee.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked concern clear in my voice. She lifts her ankle slightly and looks up at me.

"Yeah, I think I might have sprained my ankle. You know, I'm still waiting for you to teach me how to jump out windows Comrade." She says a tight smile on her lips.

I take the ankle she has out and start massaging it softly, Rose is staring up at our building, you can see the golden flickering through the window and the billow of smoke coming out the kitchen window.

Rose's phone in my pocket starts vibrating; I take it out and hand it to her.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

Our apartment is actually on fucking fire, and I'm sitting out in the garden surrounding the building in one of Dimitri's baggy tops and my underwear. I watch the fire flickering through the window. I let out a small sigh.

_'Fuck...'_

I hear a buzzing noise and Dimitri pulls out my phone from his tracksuit pants and hands it to me. I look down at the phone, I can tell through the bond that it's Lissa.

"Hello." I say softly.

"Rose!" she gasps. "Are you guys okay?! One of the guards told me that your apartment is on fire!. What happened!?" I can feel Lissa's worry though the bond and in her voice.

"Hey, Shh Shh. It's okay we're fine, Dimitri was making grilled cheese sandwhiches and we kind of um, got distracted and forgot. The fire wasn't too big, it didn't even set of the alarms."I said trying to sooth her.

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry I should have had them checked, I hadn't checked the records to see when they were checked last, I am so sorry I should have had the battery changed or-" I cut her off.

"Liss, please calm down it is fine. " I said seriously this time.

"Okay, do you guys want to come over? You can stay here till we can get the apartment cleaned up."

"Thank you Lissa, we would be very grateful." I am so lucky to have such an amazing best friend. I hang up the phone and hand it back to Dimitr. He pulls me forward into his lap and kisses me so softly our lips barely touch.

"I am so sorry, this is all my fault." He mumbles sadly. I grip Dimitri's face in my hands and shake my head before kissing him lovingly.

"No. if its anyone's fault it's mine, I was the one who wouldn't take no as an answer." I say patting his cheek. I feel Dimitri chest rumble as he laughs lightly.

"We are such a pair." I smile softly and kiss his nose.

"Lissa offered to let us stay at her place, god knows there are enough rooms at her house." I stand up. "But I would like to talk to the fire people first, see what kind of damage we caused." Dimitri nods and stands up beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walk to the entrance, I lean on Dimitri heavily, my ankle sore and swollen.

Suddenly Dimitri sweeps me up and carry's me bridal style, normally I would object but I love the feeling of being held against his chest like this. I snake my arms around his neck and lay my head against his neck, breathing in his skins heady scent.

Before we get to the apartment Dimitri sets me down but keeps his arm around me, he takes most of my weight as we walk to our apartment door. The smell of fire and smoke fills my nostrils instantly. We walk up to one of the dhampirs who put out fires here.

"Hi there. You two must be the owners." He is young and small for a dhampir, he is muscly but not the usual bulk of most guardians, and he has a sympathetic smile on his lips.

"Yeah we are." Dimitri replies, putting his free hand out to shake the dhampirs hand. "Thank you for putting out the fire, we really appreciate it, what kind of damage are we looking at?" he asked anxiously.

"It's not too bad, you're probably going to need to get a new section of bench top, it got a bit burnt, and well a new grill, and you might need the wall around it repainted, but we got to it straight away so it wasn't too bad." He gives us a polite smile. He looks at me for a second longer.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but are you Guardian Rose Hathaway?" the dhampir askes sheepishly. I look over at Dimitri and smile as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I am, and this is my boyfriend Guardian Belikov." I say gesturing to Dimitri. The dhampirs mouth drops.

"Wow, I can't believe I am meeting you, and you too Guardian Belikov, we learnt all about you in class Guardian Hathaway." He says excitedly. I give him a shocked smile.

"You learnt about me in class?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we talked about how you killed two strigoi in Spokane with a blunt knife and how one of them was really really old, and how you helped out with a moroi when the school was attacked, and how you got one of the highest ever trial scores even though you went rouge and killed a bunch of strigoi, and how you jumped in front of Queen Vasilisa when that woman shot at her, the one who killed the queen." He said quickly, suddenly I found myself wondering if he had actually been out of school long.

"Wow…"I breathed, I had no idea they were learning about me in schools, and it seemed neither did Dimitri, but when he looked at me I could see the pride in his eyes.

"Are you a guardian?" Dimitri asked politely. The dhampir looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, but I wish I could, and I wish I was as good as you Guardian Hathaway, but I can't be a guardian. I broke my back in an accident when I was a freshman, but it's okay I get to do this now." He pointed down to his uniform; I could hear the tinged of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that, I'm sure you would have been an amazing guardian, and I'm sure later years would have been learning about you in class." I smiled at him, Dimitri squeezed my waist and looked at me again, the pride was burning in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Oh Guardian Hathaway, did you hurt yourself?" I looked up to see the dhampir looking at my injured ankle, when I had fallen I had also scrapped up my legs and arms pretty badly.

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine, Dimitri will nurse me back to health, we will be staying at the Queens, can we go inside and get some of our stuff?" I asked hopefully.

"No I'm sorry we're not sure if there was any structural damage so we can't let you in just yet." he said apologetically. We both nodded.

"No worries, just give us a buzz when we are able to come back."Dimitri says before exghanging numbers with the dhampir.

We then make our way to Lissa and Christian's house, Dimitri wraps his arm around my waist again and I hold the lock box tightly against my chest and we walk and 'hop' there.

Seconds after knocking Lissa opens the door, she is wearing her favourite set of pyjamas; there purple silk with cherry blossoms on it, and with it she is wearing a cute black cotton kimono, her hair up in an elaborate twist, one that she has tried to teach me many times with no prevail. Even in pyjama's she looks elegant.

"Rose, Dimitri! Come in," she says sweetly opening the door wide and gesturing us in. We both walk in Dimitri still carrying most of my weight. Christian enters from the bathroom and looks us both up and down.

"Gezz Rose, I like what you're wearing but you kind of look like shit" he says in his playful tone, I though he meant it as a joke I actually think its true.

"Rose, are you hurt?" concern for me shoots through the bond as she actually takes in the state I'm in.

"I just hurt my ankle, and got a bit scraped up, that's all." I say trying to down play it, as a matter of fact the cuts on my legs were quite deep and really hurting. Christian helps Dimitri to lead me to the couch were they sit me down and Dimitri props up one of my legs on a pillow.

"Don't get any blood on the couch Rose, its hard to get out!" Christian says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah like you clean it you big ape." I say seriously. Lissa lets out a loud sigh and sits down beside my leg with a first aid kit, she lifts up the pillow with my foot on it and sits it so its resting on her lap. She places her cool hands on it.

"How did you hurt yourself?" she asks dabbing at the cuts on my leg with a swab.

"I err… jumped from the third story window into the garden." I say sheepishly. Lissa looks at me with a horrified expression but Christian looks impressed.

"Nice one Evel-knievel." Christian says as he puts his hand out for a high five. I hit it hard and he frowns pulling his hand away quickly.

"I didn't jump through flames or do it on a motorcycle; as a matter of fact I was running away from fire." I look up at Christian and grin. "Everything about fire makes me angry, the way it burns possessions, the moroi who use it, especially the males, with dark hair and blue eyes, they're the worst. Yuk." Christian sticks his tongue out at me, and I laugh. Lissa sighs loudly.

"Can I heal you know or are you two going to keep bickering like children." I smile up at her but Christian pouts, I can feel through the bond she is glad we are back like normal after everything that happened with Tasha.

"Of course, but don't use to much remember, just the basics." I said patting Lissa's hand softly, she nods and puts both hands on my ankle, closing her eyes. I could feel the magic and the warmth it gave Lissa before I felt the usual hot, cold feeling of her healing me. After a couple of seconds she raised her head and opened her eyes.

"All done, good as new." She said lifting her hands. I gingerly rotated my ankle. It felt like I had never hurt it in the first place.

"Thank you Lissa." I said sitting up and hugging her softly, kissing her cheek.

"No worries but you two should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Lissa said patting my back softly. I had to agree I still felt like I had been hit by a truck. Dimitri came over and took my hand, helping me up. Lissa lead us to the guest room, before I walked in she handed me a pair of pyjama's with a smile.

I put them on before slipping into bed, they were the same as Lissa's but a light blue, they felt amazing and silky and felt like they were made exactly for me, I would have to ask Lissa in the morning why she had them, but right now I was too comfortable to care.

I couldn't get comfortable till Dimitri finished in the shower and climbed into the bed behind me; he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around me. All my senses were filled with his fresh scent and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning when I woke up Dimitri was curled into my arms his head pressed against my chest, sleeping peacefully. I squeezed him tightly and kissed between his brows. He let out a soft sigh and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning my love," Dimitri motor-boated my breasts before sitting up and giving me a light kiss, I stroked his cheek and grinned.

"Morning Dimitri," I stretched out like a cat underneath him and he smiled wide; one of his rare genuine teeth showing smiles.

"Hungry?" he asked tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "How about I take you out for breakfast?"

"I'd love that babe." I said seconds before my stomach started grumbling loudly, like on cue. Dimitri laughed and patted my belly.

"Soon…but first you have to show me what was in that lock box you saved from the apartment." Dimitri said sitting up completely. I was momentarily distracted by his beautiful bare chest.

I leant over and grabbed the box from the end of the bed were I had left it last night. I pulled it up and sat it between my legs. "It's everything that important to me," I said taking the key from inside my phone case; I kept it behind where I kept my cards; like my Guardian I.D.

"If you were small enough I would keep you in here for safe keepings." I said playfully to Dimitri, he smiles and leans over kissing me quickly a couple of times.

I use the key to unlock it and open it up, I start to take the things out and put them on top of the sheets in the indentation between Dimitri's spread legs; The spirit ring Oksana gave me, the now empty tube of lip-gloss Dimitri gave me when I was in the infirmary, a napkin from the bar I was in when I first saw Sydney in Russia, the shirt Dimitri gave me to wear over my dress the night of the lust charm.

Then I pull out; the jewellery Dimitri gave me when he was strigoi, the bullet that almost killed me in a little test tube thing the doctors gave me, the note Queen Tatiana gave me, the letters Dimitri wrote me when he was strigoi, the letters my father wrote me about finding a way to save Dimitri, my guardian certificate and score card, a photo of Lissa and I at graduation, and the stake I had used to stake Dimitri that he had sent me back.

Dimitri sorts through it all slowly, the things that relate to him as a strigoi he holds for longer staring at them like they disgust him. He picks up the stake last, his fingers slowly tracing over the carvings on the handle.

"This should have killed me…" he whispers softly. I take it from his hand and kiss his cheek.

"I am so glad I didn't, because then I would have probably died too." I force him to look into my eyes. "The time I spent thinking I had killed you was agonising Dimitri…" he kisses me slowly.

"I am glad that you didn't kill me too." He smiles softly. "is there anything else in there?"

I lift up some paperwork. "Birth certificates, school records, teachers notes, guardian details, personal files, court records, medical history, etcetera." I shrug.

"I bet the school records and medical records are long." Dimitri says dryly with a cheeky smirk on his lips. I laugh and nod.

"Can we eat now Dimitri?, I'm starving!" I plead. Dimitri laughs and gets up, I follow. We chuck on the clothes Lissa had brought in for us and head out.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask Dimitri taking his hand as we start walking towards the courts city centre.

"Pancake kitchen?" he asks swinging our entwined hands.

"Ohh baby, it's like you read my mind." I say giving him a kiss on his bicep. We make our way into the pancake kitchen; we take a seat at a table for two. We pick what we want quickly.

I'll be having the strawberry, cream and chocolate covered pancakes, Dimitri is having the blueberry, raspberry, lemon and ice-cream covered pancake. He gets up to order for us.

I sit at the table by myself playing with the menu when my phone goes off. I look up to see Dimitri coming towards me the pancake platters in his hands. I take the phone from my pocket and read it. It's from a private number; but that doesn't mean anything. My phone is new and I haven't had time to put in anyone but Dimitri's number.

'_Rose, I'm sorry to say this over text message, I would have liked to do this in person, but… I'm pregnant. X '_

* * *

**_Ooooooh! who do you think is knocked up?!_**

**_I hope you all liked this Chapter, I think I am going to make chapter 30 my last. _**

**_I am going to start a new story, I don't think it has even been done so i'm excited!_**

**_I am also sorry if some of you are disappointed made Rose say no to Dimitri but in 'Home Coming' she is very adamant she doesn't want to get married till she has a '2' before and age, and no one, not even Dimitri can change Rose's mind when she's set on something. _**

**_I hope you are enjoying this! please keep reading and reviewing!_**

**_XOX_**

**_A._**


	29. Chapter 29

_BTW: This is my longest ever chapter!_

_Enjoy_

_XOX_

* * *

"What is it Rose?" Dimitri asks putting the pancakes down and leaning over to read the message. "Who is that from?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I have no idea, I don't even know who it could be from, It can't be Lissa she is in a important meeting right now…" I think out loud.

"What about Sydney?" Dimitri asks timidly, "or Jill… or maybe your mother." I look up at Dimitri and gasp.

"All of those options are terrifying Dimitri!" I exclaim, Dimitri lays his hand on mine.

"Message them back then, get it over with." Dimitri says cutting a piece of his pancake and placing it in his mouth.

I write out a message and show it to Dimitri before sending it.

_Um, Great news._

_But this is a new phone so I don't know who this is?_

_Xx_

Dimitri and I eat our breakfast, my pancakes are amazing and Dimitri lets me have some of his and his too is amazing. When we are about to get up my phone buzzes, I quickly grab it and open the message.

It's your mummy,

You're going to be a big sister.

I look down at the phone and gasp, _What the hell!_ My mum can't be pregnant again, no way! Dimitri looks at my expression questionably, I had him the phone and hear his small gasp.

"Are you happy Roza?" he asks taking my hand as we head back to Lissa's house.

"I don't know, I guess once I get over the shock I will be." I say honestly. "I wonder if my mum is going to raise this one herself though…" We get back to Lissa's house. When we get into the house Christian is sitting on the couch a huge grin plastid on his face.

"Hey guys, wow Rosie you look like you've seen a ghost," Christian says, joy in his voice.

"Rose just found out her mother is pregnant," Dimitri says wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we sit on the couch beside Christian.

"Oh!,"Christian exclaims a smirk on his face, "Mummy and daddy have been doing the horizontal mamba again I see." He says giving my arm a playful punch. I look at him with disgust.

"What the hell Christian, that's disgusting. Why are you so chipper this morning?" I ask frowning at him. Christian lets out rolls of jovial laughter.

Dimitri and I look at each-other than back at Christian, "What the hell is going on?" I say in a serious voice.

Christian wipes the tears from his eyes. "Janine's not pregnant I sent you that message, ahh I got you!" he exclaims laughing. I look at him my eyes wide.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!" I yell. "I'm going to kill you, you little dick face." I go to lunge at Christian to claw his eyes out or something, but Dimitri's iron grip arms wrap around my chest, and hold me tightly to him.

"Let me go Dimitri so I can claw his eyeballs out," I spit, Christian is still laughing, but his eyes are a little wary.

"Christian, I think it would be in your best interest if you run, and stop laughing before I let Rose go on purpose." Dimitri barks seriously. Christian is up and out of the room in seconds. It's almost a minute before Dimitri loosens his grip, but he keeps his arms around me.

He kisses the side of my neck. "Can I let you go yet? Or are you still going to kill him?"

"No I'm fine, you get used to Christian's practical jokes….eventually. " I sigh.

Dimitri lets out a little chuckle. "You know, the two of you are a lot alike." He says with a smile. I look at him with a horrified expression.

"Wow, for that one…no sex for a week Comrade." I say pushing his arms away. Dimitri pouts and huffs.

"No fair…" He wines playfully. I chuckle and lean forward I go to kiss him but scruff his hair and spring away. Dimitri looks up at me with a shocked expression. I scuttle away, Dimitri jumps up and runs towards me, I run further back; hiding behind the dining table. Dimitri and I circle it a couple of times before I make a break for it towards the bedroom.

Dimitri leaps out and catches me inside the door, pinning me to the ground and holding me in his arms. I squeal loudly as he buries his face in my neck and nips at my skin softly, before crashing his lips hard to mine.

Dimitri closes the door to the bedroom with his foot and makes love to me hard and slowly right there in the doorway. When were finished we lay there panting heavily, I run my fingers through my damp hair and let out a loud content sigh. Dimitri chuckles.

"Hungry?" he asks turning onto his side and stroking from my collar bone to my hip bone. I shiver and look up at him.

"Always…" I lean forward and nip on Dimitri's lip tugging on it, a small grunt escapes Dimitri's throat. His hand grips my bare thigh tightly.

"I meant for food Roza…" Dimitri's accent is thicker than usual, it often happens when he is turned on or angry. I smirk up at him.

"Yes, that too." I sit up and quickly smooth my dress over my legs from where Dimitri had shoved it up over my stomach. Dimitri pulls up his pants from where they were bunched around his ankles and we walk into the kitchen.

Lissa is in there and the kitchen is filled with a mouth-watering smell. Christian is behind her while she stirs something on the stove. His arms are wrapped around her from behind and he is trailing kisses up and down her long pale neck.

Christian begins to run his hands up the front of Lissa's blouse, so I clear my throat loudly.

"Geez guys, Not over our dinner!" I exclaim playfully. Christian pulls away reluctantly from Lissa as she turns towards us ladle in hand.

"Oh I didn't hear you two come in," Lissa says sheepishly. I can tell through the bond Christian and her spent their afternoon much like Dimitri and I. I grin and shake my head.

"It's fine Liss, I was just kidding. Plus this is your house you two can do whatever you want." I say walking over and sitting on a stool, Dimitri does the same.

"Oh that reminds me, I talked some people today, they are going to have you apartment fixed by the time we come back to Sonya's wedding this weekend." Lissa says excitedly, I smile over at her.

"Are you serious? But today is already Thursday?" I exclaim, we are leaving for Sonya's wedding destination tomorrow lunch time, and will be back Sunday night.

"yep, I am the Queen after all and you're my best friend, it's the least they could do, plus it was kind of fault in their system that the fire detectors didn't go off to alert you sooner." Lissa says turning back around to continue stirring the contents of the pot.

"What are you cooking?" Dimitri asks taking a deep breath. "It smells amazing…" I nod in agreement.

"Oh, I'm making lemon herbed grilled chicken to have in wraps." Lissa says proudly.

"What are you cooking on the stove then?" I ask.

"This is a homemade sauce my mother used to make, its great on chicken and salads. Come have a try guys." She says taking some out on a spoon. Dimitri and I walk over, she places the spoon out to me and I take a small sip.

It tastes amazing, its lemony, and peppery, but has a mild almost cucumber taste to it aswell. But the strangest thing is the little seeds that are mixed in it. I make a satisfactory noise, she smiles and moves the spoon out to Dimitri.

He does the same thing, taking a small sip. Lissa watches him closely, after a second he grins and licks his lips.

"Wow Lissa, that tastes amazing, you and your mother can really cook!" he exclaims happily.

I nod, "Yeah, tastes great, but what are the little seeds in it?" I ask biting into one that was left behind in my mouth.

"There honey mustard seeds Rose." Lissa says pulling a jar of them from the bench, I look at the jar; its filled with an uncountable number of tiny red and yellow circler seeds. I smile.

We sit back up on the bench. "So have you picked something to wear to the wedding?" I ask Lissa excitedly. We had been dress shopping numerous times to find 'the one' with no prevail.

"Yes," she exclaims turning the burner of the stove off. "I had one of the best moroi seamstresses in court make me a custom dress, I got to design it, she sent it here this morning, its perfect! " she gushes. I see it in Lissa's head through the mirror as she tried it on seconds after the mail moroi gave it to her.

It is perfect; it suits Lissa to a 'T' and makes her look like a real Queen. "Oh Lissa, it's beautiful I love it!" I exclaim, Dimitri and Christian arch their brows as they look between us.

"When did you see it?" Christian asks confused.

"Just now in her head." I say pointedly to Christian, it was like he forgot all the time.

Lissa serves out our dinner and I help as the guys set the table, we place a piece of her grilled chicken on a wrap and fill it with fillings; carrot, lettuce, cheese, avocado, alfalfa, Lissa, Dimitri and I also have beetroot in ours but Christian doesn't, we all smother our chicken in Lissa's sauce before wrapping them up.

We eat in silence too lost in the amazing tasting food. I hadn't realised till now how much i really missed times like this: just hanging out with friends without all the drama.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

Where on our way to where Sonya and Mikhail are getting married, Rose is napping with her head on my shoulder as we fly there. Lissa and Christian are on the seats beside us and Sonya and Mikhail are in the seats in front of us. The rest of the seats nearby are occupied by the 7 guardians that need to follow Queen Lissa constantly.

Rose makes an adorable babbling noise in her sleep, I brush my hand softly over her hair, she doesn't wake but snuggles closer to me. I have put up the armrest so Rose is pressed right against my chest, I feel her steady heart beat through my thing shirt. I close my eyes and smile.

I am so lucky to have someone like Rose, she is the reason I am still alive. Well... the reason I'm not a strigoi. I can't imagine my life without her anymore, or how I survived without her. She is the light in my life. I think back to all the times I almost lost her, by my own fault or by fate.

When Victor set his pyshounds on her, when Tasha offered me a job, when she was kidnapped by strigoi, twice, when I was turned strigoi, when I tried to turn her, when she was arrested for high treason, when she was shot defending Lissa. There were so many twists and turns in our relationship and inside, I kind of think it's what makes up so un-breakable.

We have already been through hell…

"Baby…"Rose says in a groggy voice, "Why are you watching me sleep like that?" she asks a small smile on her lips, her eyes still closed. I chuckle.

"How can you tell your eyes are closed?" I ask leaning down and kissing her forehead. She giggles; the sound makes my heart flutter.

"I can just feel it," she answers kissing my chest softly, before opening her eyes slowly. I look into her heavily lashed, big beautiful, deep brown eyes and smile.

"I love you Roza, that's why I was watching you sleep." I answer truthfully. "you're still an amazement to me, you're so beautiful and perfect." I breathe. Rose smiles ear to ear and leans up pressing her full soft lips to mine.

"Aw baby, you big romantic, you sure know how to make a girl feel good, even when she has morning breath and bed hair." She groans, trying to pat down her fluffy hair.

I wrap my fingers around her thin wrist and stop her, shaking my head. "You always look beyond beautiful Roza…" I say leaning down and kissing where I had gripped her wrist.

"I love you too Dimitri," she says batting her lashes.

A couple of hours the plane touches down at our destitaion, I hear Sonya's excited laughter as we exit the plane. When we collect our bags Rose comes to me and smiles standing on her tippy toes to kiss me slowly. She pulls away too soon; I sigh.

"Well ill see you tomorrow baby," she says brushing her knuckles over my cheek bone. Í look over and see similar situations with Sonya and Mikhail and Lissa and Christian; the women saying goodbye to the men.

"What? What is going on?" I ask confused, wrapping my arms around Rose's hips, not wanting to let her out of my site. Rose sighs loudly.

"Dimitri I told you a hundred times, Sonya's hens night, as her bridesmaid I organised it, with the help of her cousin; Jill's mum." She says prying my hands from her waist.

"But I won't see you until tomorrow?" I ask frowning.

"Unless our Hen party and your Stag party meet in a bar, then yes, you won't see me till tomorrow." She says kissing my cheek and stepping back.

"Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do with the boys tonight!" Rose grins before skipping over to Sonya and Lissa, where she links arms with them both, Sonya in the middle. The three of them skip off together leaving us boys behind.

I stand there silent for a minute watching them leave, I wonder what Rose has planned, surely she wouldn't organise a wild party, she isn't 21 after all. So Lissa and Rose won't be able to drink or go to any clubs, unless they used compulsion, which I think Rose would be against. I shake the thoughts of the girls from my head. It's a boys night.

I look to my left; Christian is standing there with his hands buried deep in his pockets kicking the ground with the toe of his shoe, and to my right Mikhail is still watching the girls retreating figures a sappy smile pasted on his face.

"Well guys, let's go down to the local pub and have a few beers shall we?" Mikhail declares clapping his hands together as he turns to us, "The rest of the guys should be there in an hour or two."

"Sounds good to me," I agree picking up my suitcase.

"Yeah I could go a beer or two." Christian chimes in. "I'm getting better at compulsion, so I can probably make the bartender think I'm 21." He declares as we walk to the town car we have for the weekend.

As we climb into the car I wonder what the girls are using as transport because we only booked one car.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

I stuff a handful of $1 notes into fluffy waist apron covering the front of his tiny red G-string, squealing with delight as my fingers brush against his tanned burning hot skin. I see Lissa beside me doing the same, she's about to pull her hand away after depositing her money when the stripper grabs her hand.

The stripper; whose name is 'Hot Chocolate' thrusts his large package (which Liss and I believe is mostly tube socks) into her hand pulling it under the apron; he is gripping her fingers so she is cupping his penis. Lissa goes bright red and giggles un-controllably. All of the other girls in the group, including me 'Woop', howl and squeal with laughter.

Lissa pulls her hand back and falls on to the empty chair beside me, her usual pale skin burning red. At this moment she didn't look like a Queen with millions of people's burdens on her back, She looked like a regular 19 year old teenager having a great time.

"So Lissa was it socks or what it real?" I ask looking at Lissa and Sonya, Sonya nods her head.

"Yeah Vasilisa, was it all his?" Sonya asks giggling; she like all of us had enough champagne to make us bubbling, giggling messes.

Lissa covers her cheeks with her hands to hide the fact she is turning a deeper red. "It's real, all real baby!" She shouts to everyone. We all roar with laughter and shrieks.

'Hot Chocolate' then turns to the bride-to-be. We kindly dressed her for the occasion. Sonya is wearing a beautiful short white lace dress, she has a crown of gorgeous white, green and blue flowers perched on her head, it contrasts exquisitely with her scarlet hair. To top it all off we made her a big pale green sash with 'Bride-To-Be' in crystals. But the pièce de résistance is the chandelier cartoon penis earrings.

The Hens party consists of Lissa, Alberta, some of Sonya's female family, Sonya's female work friends from St Vlads and court, and me. There was about 27 of us and I was probably one of the only dhampir's here, apart from Alberta and 'Hot Chocolate' who also was a dhampir.

We were sitting in the private room of this amazing restaurant; we were all sitting in a circle in an eclectic mix of seating with Sonya Directly in the middle. 'Hot Chocolate' slowly struts forward; his slow movements accentuate his every ripple and muscle; which he has a lot of.

He reaches behind himself when he gets directly in front of Sonya. He unties the bow of his apron and pulls it off, flicking it into the crowd of women; it lands on Alberta's face. She gasps and pulls it away, with my guardian perceptiveness I see Alberta's slight blush under her deeply tanned skin.

'Hot Chocolate's' crutch is right at Sonya's face as he puts one of his legs up on the side of her chair, Sonya's eyes are like dinner plates. 'Hot Chocolate' pulls a remote from god only knows where and turns on a little Ipod dock. "I'm too sexy for this shirt" starts playing.

The stripper starts gyrating his hips towards Sonya's face, she covers her mouth and giggles, after a lap dance that lasts two songs and had Sonya bright bright red he steps away from Sonya and turns so he is facing the rest of us.

"Now which of you is the Maid-of-honor? " 'Hot Chocolate' asks in his fake but sexy french accent. I am the maid of Honor but I don't answer, I look around the room like everyone else. Suddenly Lissa has her hand in the air pointing at me.

"This is the maid of honor 'Hot Chocolate' Sir…"Lissa says around her own giggles. I glare over at her, but I was instantly grateful that I had decided to let Lissa dress me up tonight. She had picked a navy blue, crossed halter necked bandage dress with a keyhole front, exposing a sexy but still classy amount of breast. She had spent an hour curling my hair, and painstakingly applying my make-up to perfection. I felt pretty good about myself._ (Picture of dress in my profile links)_

"Oh my, nobody told me that the Maid-of-honor was the hottest dhampir going around!" he exclaimed strutting over to me. I felt my cheeks blush but I wasn't sure whether it was from the complement or from all the alcohol I had consumed.

"What is your name beautiful?" Hot Chocolate whispers slowly circling my chair, his thin fingers dancing on the exposed flesh of my shoulders, back and décolletage as he walks around me. I gulped.

" Rose," I answered watching him as he paced around me. He was extremely attractive. He had dark tanned skin, but it was a healthy tan unlike most dhampirs who spend all day outside. His was probably fake or solarium done. He had dark black hair that was styled very alike 'Edward Cullen' and had baby blue eyes and a set of the whitest teeth I'd ever seen, he had a six-pack you could grate cheese on, and one of those 'V' things that made smart girls dumb.

" Rose.." he whispered gruffly. " Such a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said taking my hand and kissing it softly. I saw a camera flash go off as he kissed it and I giggled. Suddenly a new song 'I'm Sexy and I know it' started playing and Hot Chocolate had swept me into his arms, my legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

He started to dance grinding his body against mine, I was giggling and blushing, his hands were roaming my sides, I bit my lip. I was really drunk but somewhere in the back of my mind I realized Dimitri might not like this.

I started to think to myself Dimitri would never know until Hot Chocolate lent in to my neck and bit me, hard. I was sure it would leave nasty teeth marks on the delicate flesh there. I squealed loudly my eyes flying open with shock. He span me around a couple of times again before placing me back in my seat and moving on.

I looked down at myself, I was practically panting, but worst of all, and almost all of my body was covered in Hot Chocolate's body glitter. Lissa and I laughed but soon Lissa was being swept up by Hot Chocolate, and when she returned her light orange dress was covered in stripper glitter too.

After the stripper left we decided to go to a couple of clubs, I had organized a sort of scavenger hunt, what we needed to get was printed on lanyards around our necks. It included things like;

_Get:_

_A free drink from a guy_

_A coaster_

_A red-headed guys number_

_A guy to take his shirt off_

_A selfie with a random hot male_

_A condom from a stranger_

_Do:_

_Take a shot if Sonya says 'Mikhail' (Sonya has to do one too)_

_Dance on a table_

_Skull a drink when someone leaves early_

_Take the funniest or randomest photos especially with people you don't know._

_Dance with someone whose name starts with 'M'  
_

Before the night was over Lissa and I had ticked everything off our list and we were drunker then I think we had ever been, Alberta told us it was time to go, but Lissa and I wanted to keep partying, She practically dragged us out kicking and screaming.

Alberta rang the stretch limo we had hired to take us back to the hotel, it had just dropped Sonya off at her hotel. When the limo showed up it was already 6:00am. Lissa and I complained as we got in the car, planning on where we could go next but we passed out two minutes after we started driving.

* * *

**~DPOV~**

It was a good night, nothing too extravagant but good, we went down to the local pub and were joined by the rest of Mikhail's male friends and family and had dinner and a few beers. We watched the rugby loudly cheering and booing.

Afterwards we went to a casino, Christian, Adrian and I played on the black-jack tables. Adrian was good, really good, I was good too but Christian sucked, and lost all the money he had bet. Most of Mikhail family went home early but we decided to go to a club.

Every male in the club was talking about a group of girls that had been in; they were on a hen's night. They kept saying how hot they all where. How basically all of them were tall, skinny and beyond beautiful, almost like models. But what really caught my attention was when I heard two guys talking about how they danced with girls from the group.

One was saying he danced with a tall, pale, skinny, blonde who looked shy but had great dance moves. The other guy was talking about how he danced with this shorter tanned girl with dark brown hair, he described her as 'sex on legs' he said she had the best rack he had ever seen and danced like a professional. They were both angry because they had been too preoccupied to ask for their names and numbers.

Christian and I exchanged glances and Christian shook his head. "Do you think they are talking about Liss and Rose, Dimitri?" Christian asked.

I nodded and laughed. "Without a chance, that is too close a description to be a coincidence." Christian nodded and walked over to the guys.

"Hey, me and my friend here couldn't help but overhear you." He gestured towards me. "The two girls you were dancing with, do you know if they are still here?" The guys both sighed.

"Nar, they left an hour or so ago. Wish they were still here, I would have loved to have taken that little brunette home." One of the guys said nudging my arm with his elbow. It took everything I had not to lean over and punch him out.

"It was funny." I second guy started. "After dancing for a little bit the brunette asked us for a condom, and when we gave it to her the blonde asked for one two. We thought they were hitting on us, but then they just up and left." He said shaking his head. The other one nudged him and pointed behind out heads.

When I turned around I saw he was pointing to two skinny, tanned blonde girls wearing very little clothes. "Sorry guys, we can't stay and chat, duty calls" the first one said as they both walked away.

"Why the hell did they need condoms?!" Christian gasped, I looked at him and frowned shaking my head.

"Let's not worry about the girls right now and have a good time." I said patting his shoulder.

When we got home it was 12am. I took a shower and went straight to bed, When I woke up at 6:20am Rose still wasn't home. I was a little worried, so I got up, got changed and went for a run.

I ended up running for a little over an hour, I stopped off at the local coffee shop and sat in there reading the paper and sipping my Latte. I then went for my shift guarding Christian, he was asleep so all I had to do was stand at his door, it was only a short 5 hour shift.

When I got back to the hotel room it was almost 2pm. I opened the door and walked in, I stopped and looked down, there was a blue heeled shoe in the middle of the door way, I picked it up and walked a few paces before I found the other shoe.

When I took a couple more steps I found a sash that said 'Bridesmaid' lying on the ground. I followed the trail of debris, there was a camera, a lip gloss, mascara, a plastic tiara with feathers on it, what looked like a few stands of clip in hair and finally lying in the middle of our bedroom on the shag pile rug, was Rose.

I crept forward and knelt down beside her, she was lying on her stomach with her head to the side. Her hair was fluffy and splayed around her face, her make-up was still intact but a little smeared, I could smell the sweet scent of alcohol on her from here.

I touched her shoulder and shook her very gently. "Rose…" I whispered softly, she grunted but didn't open her eyes. I did this a couple of times, gradually shaking her a little harder and talking louder.

After a while I just shoved her and rolled her onto her back. She grunted again, she was awake but had her eyes closed.

"Hey party animal," I whispered softly mindful of her hangover. I took in the beautiful dress she was wearing. "Why are you covered in glitter?" I asked noticing how every inch of her front was covered in sticky glitter.

I leant down to kiss her but noticed a funny mark on her neck, I pulled her hair aside and Rose sighed softly as my cool fingers brushed her heated skin. They were teeth marks.

"Who bit you?" I asked laughing a little. Rose opened one of her eyes, then quickly shut it with a hiss.

"The answer to both of those questions is 'Hot Chocolate,'" she said seriously, I frowned.

"You really want hot chocolate now?" I asked confused, the very few times I was hung-over I usually strayed away from foods and drinks other than coffee.

Rose laughed softly then grimaced. "Hot Chocolate, is the stripped we hired for Sonya." She answered. "Now that I told you that, can you please turn the sun down, it's too bright in here, and tell everything to be quiet." She whispered.

I smiled and carefully bent down and scooped her up in my arms, she curled into me. I carried her to the bed and laid her down gently, I drew the second block out blinds, took of my uniform and walked back to Rose.

I peeled off her glittery dress and removed her bra, she somewhat moved her arms and legs to help but usually just stayed still like a mannequin. I put one of my shirts on her and jumped under the blankets with her.

Rose curled into my body instantly. Burying her face into my chest and pressing her body to mine, I jumped when she sat her feet against my shins. Her toes were like ice. I held her close and kissed her hair lightly.

"I love you, even though you're a drunk mess right now." I chuckled lightly, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Mmm I love you too, especially because you're not mad a stripped named hot chocolate bit me." She mumbled. I shook my head.

"Oh baby, of course I'm not mad at you, but if I ever find that Hot Chocolate I will punch him in the face." I whispered against her ear.

"Now get some sleep, you have to be feeling better for Sonya and Mikhail's rehearsal dinner tomorrow." I said hugging her close.

Eventually Rose fell into a deep sleep in my arms, I wasn't tired so I didn't sleep, but I didn't want to wake her, so I was willing to lay there holding her as long as she needed. I honestly didn't mind.

* * *

_**Second last chapter D-O-N-E!**_

**What did you think?**

**I hope you liked this one cause it took me forever to write, I was having serious mental blanks.**

**I can't wait to start brainstorming my next story!**

**I hope you like that I made this one longer,**

**and again I am sorry for tricking you! It was just Christian playing a joke!**

**I liked writing this because I've just been asked by my best friend to be her bridesmaid so I hopefully get to help plan another hens night! **  
**(I with my sisters planned my other sisters this year)**

**I love hens nights, they are great fun!**

**let me know some of you wacky hens night ideas or your wacky hens night memories!**

**love you guys! thank for reading and remember to keep reviewing! **

**XOX**

**A.**


	30. Chapter 30

**(Please donate to projects/frostbite-a-vampire-academy-film We need to get Frostbite the movie!)**

**Here is the last chapter I really hope you enjoy!**

**XOX**

* * *

Sonya and Mikhail's ceremony was so beautiful, Rose looked amazing. I watched her from where I was standing against the wall. We had a shortage of guardians here so I had to be on duty, I didn't mind, I still got to be there and I would have given anything to see Rose like she did, she was a vision in green. But now that the reception had begun more guardians came on duty,

Lissa walked past me with Christian in toe, she stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Dimitri, take some time off and go dance with your beautiful girlfriend, I'm sure she would love to show you off to everyone." Lissa said brushing her fingers through Christian's hair.

"I'm sure it would be more like me showing her off Queen Vasilisa," I said returning her smile.

"She looks great doesn't she." Lissa said beaming in Rose's direction.

"She is breathtaking, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I breathed, Lissa was grinning but Christian chuckled.

"Hey, Lissa is standing right here," Christian huffed, "To me Lissa baby, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen." He said kissing Lissa's pale cheek. She rolled her eyes.

"No amount of sucking up is going to get you out of dancing with me Christian." She muttered before leading him away. I watched them leave and shook my head, before going off to join Rose.

She was sitting at the bridal table next to Sonya, a beautiful smile on her face making her glow even more. I walked up beside her and placed my hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin there was soft and warm.

"Roza," I breathed leaning in and placing my lips on the hollow of her ear as I whispered her name. I felt her shiver and heard her small intake of breath.

"Comrade," she purred, turning her head and placing a soft kiss on my jaw line. "What are you doing over here?" She asked turning in her seat to face me, she placed her hand on top of mine, keeping it on her shoulder.

"The Queen requested that I take some time off, and dance with the most beautiful woman in this room," I whispered the last part as to not upset Sonya. She was supposed to be the most beautiful woman here, but Rose was always the most beautiful woman in my eyes.

"Are you asking me to dance Dimitri?" Rose asked, her brown eyes shimmering.

I put my open hand out to her and bowed gently, "My lady' would you care do dance?" I peeked up at her through my lashes. She was grinning ear to ear.

She slipped her petite hand into mine and rose gracefully. "I would love to Sir," she laughed. I lead her out onto the dance floor, While we were talking almost everyone had taken to the dance floor, including the newly-weds.

I placed one of my hands on the small of her back and remained clasping her other hand, Rose placed her free hand gently on my shoulder, she had to stretch a little and it made me smile. She was so tiny but so full of life and spirit.

When the next song started we began to move to the music, Rose loved to dance and she was good at it, as was I. We weren't one of those couples who stood on the spot and swayed to the rhythm, we moved around the floor in sweeping movements of a tango, twisting and spinning. Rose was a great dance partner; she was so light and agile and moved with an unbelievable grace and athleticism.

I held her closer with my arm, lifting her feet from the ground and spinning us around in a circle, Rose leaned her head back and grinned wide. When her feet touched the ground I let go of her waist and span her out, then span her back taking her other hand so her back was pressed to my chest.

I ran my nose slowly up her neck, before spinning her quickly around to face me, we swept around the dance floor until the song was about to end, when it was over I leant her back over my arm so her hair was pooling on the floor, I was leaning over her, my chest pressed to hers and our lips inches apart, we were both breathing heavily.

When I snapped her back up and looked into her eyes they were filled with an emotion I had seen many times….Lust. Suddenly from around us people were clapping, we broke our eye contact and looked around, a crowd of people had gathered to watch us dance, Sonya and Mikhail were standing arm in arm on the edge clapping wildly.

I looked over at Rose, and she took a quick sweeping bow lifting the hem of her dress I followed suit and bowed as well. Rose and I laughing made our way over to Sonya and Mikhail.

When we got to them I released Rose's hands and swept Sonya up in a hug, kissing her cheek softly. She squeezed my torso tightly.

"You look so beautiful Sonya, the most beautiful bride." I said stepping back taking in her beautiful glittering gown.

"Thank you Dimitri, I'm glad you were able to take some time off to dance with Rosmarie, I am so sorry you had to be on duty tonight." She sighed, I shook my head.

"Don't be silly, it's what I do, I protect the people I love." I looked over at Rose and she was smiling lovingly at me. Next I shook Mikhail's hand and patted him on the back gently, he did the same.

"You're one lucky guy Mikhail, your wife is a keeper." I grinned, Mikhail laughed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I know I am." He looked over at his new wife and their eyes met, I knew straight away that we had lost them to each other. I looked at Rose and knew she was thinking the same thing.

I put my arm out to her and she slipped her own arm through it, pressing tightly to my side. As we watched a few other couples dancing, including Lissa and a very reluctant Christian, I planted a kiss on the top of her head the smell of her strawberry and coconut shampoo filling my nose. I sighed happily.

"I love you Rosemarie Hathaway, I can't wait until we are the newlyweds." I whispered into her hair. Rose pressed herself tighter against me. I felt her soft laugh rumble through her body.

"Honestly…I can't wait either, I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to be Mrs Belikov, I think this wedding proved what I always knew, me and you are meant to be together forever." She said her fingers trailing up and down my side.

I looked at her and gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Roza?" I said shocked.

Rose laughed again. "I still want to wait until I'm at least 21, but I now know that I definitely want to marry you." She smiled. I shook my head.

"Why do we have to wait until you're 21?" I frowned.

"Babe, it's only 2 years, you can wait that long, can't you?" she asked leaning up and offering me her lips.

"I guess so," I laughed leaning down and kissing her softly and slowly, "But only for you." I whispered, before chuckling.

Rose laughed with me before she pulled herself even closer to me, her lips brushed my ear, "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." she whispered against my ear, I couldn't help the small shutter that shot through my spine, but before I could respond she was flouncing away.

I watched her as she made her way over to the table Sydney Sage was sitting at with the other Alchemists invited. I went back to my position against the wall but my eyes were now glued on Rose, imagining what she had in store for tonight.

* * *

1.40am:

I piled up Rose's limp form in my arms from the car, she didn't rouse but cuddled closer to me, her hot breath was trickling the exposed skin of my neck.

Rose had been all over me in the car, driving me wild with her lips and hands. But when I ran my hands down her bare arms she pulled back and gasped.

She had left her coat on the back of her chair at dinner, so I quickly rushed in and out, but I was too late. Rose had her head lolled back against the head rest, gone to the world. She didn't wake the whole trip home but she did end up with her head in my lap.

I carried her up to our hotel room and laid her down after pulling back the sheets, I carefully removed her beautiful dress, folding it and placing it on the chair beside the bed. I removed my own clothes and joined her, I hadn't realised how tired I also was until my head hit the pillow and I fell instantly asleep.

I woke to something softly tickling against my bare chest, like hair, and a sudden weight on my hips, like someone was straddling me, soft lips pressed against the base of my throat and my eyes slid open, Rose was striding my hips, my eyes roamed over her.

Her hair was sleep tussled and she was wearing only her lacy black bra and panties from the wedding, she still had some of last night's make-up on, and she looked beautiful, she gave me a sweet grin when she caught me checking her out.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night, but I'll make it up to you." She said before kissing up my neck and along my jaw. I smiled and hooked my fingers behind her hair and pulled her lips to mine, claiming them with passion, her nimble fingers slipped beneath my briefs, shimming them down my legs and pressing her warm body tightly against mine. God, I loved being woken up like this.

Rose pulled back from the kiss placing her palms on my chest, steadying her breathing before reaching around and un-clasping her own bra, she let it slide off her arms and land on my face. I lifted it quickly, tossing it to the floor so I could take in her naked form.

Rosemarie Hathaway had the most perfect breasts I had even seen, the skin there was so smooth and tanned; like the inside of an almond, and the breast themselves were the perfect size, they fit in my hands perfectly, like they were made for me.

I reached forward to cups Rose's breast but she slapped my hands away, I looked up at her bewildered, she just gave me a cheeky smile and patted my bicep gently with her fingertips. She rose to her knees, one on each side of my hips and hooked her fingers into her lacy panties, she slowly slid them down her toned thighs and dropped them to the floor with her bra. She laid one of her hands on each of her tighs, then slowly ran them up, skimming the skin of her bikini area, her hands roaming over her navel and up her ribs, I was captivated by her slow delicate movements, watching her like this I was extraordinarily turned on, and I know she could feel it.

Rose ran her hands up skipping her breast, but stroking up her neck and into her hair. She fluffed in up a bit then began to stroke down her body, this time she stroked her breast slowly, her fingers caressing them like I would, her hips bucked involuntarily against mine, I gasped gently. She continued, stroking down till her hand were about to reach in-between her thighs.

But instead she stopped, and she leant back, lifting her hips and bringing them back down on my erection, she filled herself in one strong thrust. Both of us froze at the sudden overwhelming feeling.

Rose intertwined both of our hands, and used them to steady herself as she rode me, her hips churning wildly, soon the room was filled with our moaning, Rose was chanting my name her head lolled back with a loose smile on her face. She began to slow her pace but her thrusts were harder, she was gripping my fingers so tightly I doubted either of us had blood left in out hands.

She cried out my name and I felt her tighten around me, watching her find her release I found mine too bucking my hips against hers, soon after she collapsed; spent, onto me, our hearts hammering through our skin, our breathing ragged and heavy.

"You defiantly made it up to me…'I said breathlessly into her hair. We both just laughed and held each other tighter.

* * *

**~RPOV~**

_Two weeks later:_

I saw twelve hands shoot up; they belonged to the royal moroi on the council. I felt a grin spread across my face, but I didn't really understand what was happening.

"Well then, Council is completed for today, thank you all for coming," I announced, I could hear the thinly masked relief in my own voice. One by one the council members gracefully rose and came to me; they shook my hands and nodded politely before retreating.

"Congratulations, Queen Vasilisa." Abby Badica said squeezing my hands in a firm handshake, it suddenly clicked; Lissa must have been so excited by this council vote she pulled me into her head by accident, it hadn't happened in forever so I wasn't expecting it. Ever since I was shot, and attacked by Roland the bond felt weakened, only when something serious was going on did I feel anything from Lissa, I kind of preferred it this way.

All the council members left so Lissa was now alone with her guards in the chamber room, she scanned the room quickly to make sure everyone was gone, then broke out into a little dance, She swayed her hips gently, moving her arms in a circular motion like she was about to do the 'mumba' I could feel the ear splitting grin on her face.

I saw guardian Tobin out of the corner of her eye, he was grinning, but quickly plastid on his guardian mask so he didn't break down into laughter.

"YAY! We finally did it!" she squeaked, this time the guards around her actually did laugh, Lissa's glee was infectious, you couldn't help but laugh when she laughed. "I have to call Rose and tell her the great news!" she sang as she lifted her purse from the sideboard.

Lissa dug through it and produced her Iphone 5s, I watched as she dialled my number, I could hear my phone ringing from my end, but Lissa's emotions where too strong to pull away from her head. I grunted with the effort, but suddenly I was awake and looking up into my favourite pair of chocolate brown eyes, his hand was gently shaking my shoulder, his skin burning hot on my exposed skin.

"Phone for you, it's Lissa, she sounds like she's about to pass out so you might want to be quick," Dimitri was holding the phone out to me and I grinned.

"I know I was in her head, I think I'm going to pee myself if I don't find out what the hell is going on!" I said sitting up and taking the phone. Dimitri shook his head but there was a grin on his face.

"Lissa?" I asked putting the phone to my ear.

"Rose!" she squealed, I pulled the phone back from my ear and winced, _that was LOUD!_

"What's going on you've had me pulled into your head most of the morning," I huffed, I hated being left out of the loop, when I left last night Lissa didn't mention anything about an important council vote.

"OH, Rose I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She rushed,

"No don't be silly Liss, you can't help it, it's just part and parcel of the bond." I soothed. Dimitri lifted himself like he was about to get off the bed, but I reached out and grabbed the back of his briefs. He turned to me with a questioning eyebrow raised.

'Stay' I mouthed to him, he nodded his head and smiled, sitting back and leaning into me, resting his head on my lap. I grinned and ran my fingers through his soft hair absent-mindedly, I watched as a peaceful smile grew on his face.

"We've finally done it!" she breathed like she could hardly believe what she was saying, "We've done it..." she repeated.

"Urg, done what Liss?" I replied, but suddenly Lissa showed me through the bond the start of the council meeting.

I could see all the council members again, I could feel the tension in Lissa, "All those in favour of changing the law that I need a sibling to continue ruling" Lissa spoke her voice confident even though inside she was terrified, it was literally life or death.

I watched again as 12 hands confidently shot up. I gasped the hand in Dimitri's hair flying to my mouth.

"Oh My God! Lissa! You did it!" I shouted in delight, Dimitri looked up at me confusion and concern on his face, I looked down at him with the hugest smile on my face. The concern vanished but the confusion remained.

"She did it Dimitri, Lissa passed the law! Jill is safe!" I said breathlessly. I could hear Lissa's excited chortling through the phone then Christian's voice.

"We did it! But I have to go Rose, I want you to go tell Jill for me, I would love to do it but I'm not allowed to leave court. And I know Jill would love to hear it from you." She said, I could hear the guilt in her voice and through the bond, things were still a little shaky between Lissa and Jill, but they were getting better every time they spent time together.

"Oh, Lissa I would be honoured, can I bring Dimitri with me?" I said smiling. Dimitri looked up at me.

"of course I thought that was granted, ill set the plane up for an hour from now, the sooner we get them home the better." She replied, "honestly and I can't believe I'm staying this, I miss them so much." she laughed.

"I do too Liss, thank you for letting me do this." I answered.

"Bye Rose, have fun, I love you." She said before hanging up.

_'love you too Lissa...'_

* * *

The next morning Dimitri and I landed in Palm Springs, we hadn't told any of the Palm Springs crew the good news, I wanted to do it in person.

The whole plane ride and car ride I was bouncing in my seat with excitement, Dimitri kept trying to calm me down but I couldn't help it, I couldn't wait to have them all home and safe, I missed Eddie and Jill so much.

When we pulled up in the car park at Amberwood prep I shot out of the car, Dimitri met me at the hood and took my hand.

"What do you think is going to happen to Angeline?" I asked Dimitri as we walked to the office to check in. Dimitri squeezed my fingers before opening the door for me to the office.

"To be honest, they will either send her home, or to an academy to train some more." He sighed, I nodded and frowned. I was going to miss Angeline too.

I walked up to the front counter, a sweet looking old lady was sitting at the desk, she had silver coloured permed hair and circular glasses perched on the end of her nose. She smiled up at me as I stepped forward.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" she asked shuffling some papers on her desk, pushing her glasses up.

"Hi ma'am I'm one of the Melrose's, Rose Melrose, and I was wondering If I could have a visitors pass and a map so I could surprize my cousin, brother and sisters." I smiled, internally shuttering because of the stupid fake name we let Adrian pick… Rose Melrose? I sounded like a child's pop singer.

"Rose…Melrose?" the office lady said smiling. I looked at Dimitri, he was smirking.

"Yeah, I guess my parents hate me." I laughed awkwardly. i punched Dimitri's arm when the lady turned around. He just gave me a guilty grin.

"Here you go dear and one for you too handsome." she said smiling while handing a visitors badge to me then to Dimitri, I grinned. Even old ladies were charmed by Dimitri.

"So is this your brother?, I've seen him around town I think," she asked stapling a map to the groups timetables for us. Dimitri and I looked at each other and laughed.

"No," I replied laying my hand on Dimitri's bicep. "This is my boyfriend, he was up here working and checking on my siblings." I answered smiling at the little lady. I guess to humans dhampir's did look similar.

"Oh my apologizes, you have a beautiful family Miss Melrose, have fun." She said handing over the map. We left the heavily heated room and read the timetable quickly. With Dimitri's experience with the group we were able to find out that they would all be having breakfast in 5 minutes.

By the time we made our way to the canteen they were already sitting around the table, they were all sitting together laughing and talking, there were a few extra people there but it didn't matter, I wanted to arrange to go out for dinner to tell them.

Dimitri gave me a kiss on the cheek, he had to go get paper work to withdraw everyone, before he left he pinned on my 'visitor' badge and kissed my lips very gently. I started to walk towards their table, smirking, One of their friends was the first too notice me.

It was a guy, he had dark black hair, and serious but charming brown eyes, his skin was tanned and his body was athletic, he watched me as I approached, a smirk spreading across his face.

Thanks to my Dhampir hearing I was able to hear him from this distance, "Damn, I think the hottest chick I've ever seen, who is walking towards us and I, are having some awesome eye sex…" he whispered to Eddie, Eddie frowned at his friend but raised his head, when his eyes met mine they went wide with shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed standing up, The Dark haired guy looked between us quickly, confused.

"Please tell me dude that that isn't your girlfriend, otherwise I might have to kill you…" He whispered to Eddie, Eddie shook his head, everyone started to turn around.

"No I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his sister." I announced finally reaching the table, Jill and Sydney turned at the sound of my voice, Jill shrieked with delight and bounded from her chair throwing her arms around me, suddenly from the side Angeline crashed into me, hugging me tightly.

When Jill stood back grinning Angeline kept her arms around my waist, I smiled at her before meeting Sydney's eyes.

"Hi sis," I said playfully. Sydney laughed softly and smiled, she looked like her usual self, pencil skirt, white blouse, pale skin, hair tied up in a tight top knot.

"Hi, What are you doing here?" she asked, always straight forward and to the point, Sydney Sage.

"Dimitri and I came to see you, we want to have a family dinner, just us Melrose's." I added quickly, looking at the dark haired boy as he stared at me.

"That's Trey, he's our friend, Trey this is our sister Rose, she is a You-Know-What too and so is her 24 year old boyfriend who happens to be 6'7 and would crush you in a second." Eddie replied noticing Trey watching me intently.

"Damn, the good ones are always either taken or crazy." He replied casually, I shook my head and took a seat between Jill and Angeline.

"Well she is both." Eddie joked; I gasped and kicked his leg hard under the table. He grunted and grabbed his leg, everyone else laughed.

"Hey! You know I was only kidding Rose! Please don't tell Dimitri I upset you" he exclaimed rubbing his knee gingerly, playing around.

"Speaking of the devil," Jill announced, we all turned our heads to where she was looking and surely enough, there was Dimitri, his eyes trained on me. I grinned at him and he returned it. _God, I loved that man._

"Dimitri," Eddie said giving him the 'guardian nod', Dimitri returned it and came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fuck, you weren't kidding, that guy is huge." Trey whispered loudly to Eddie and Jill. I couldn't help but grin.

"Yep, He is a god." Jill retorted. Dimitri sat opposite me, taking my hands. He laughed his beautiful deep throaty laugh and I joined in, so did everyone else, but Trey.

Everyone was still laughing when Jill suddenly stood up and called out "Micah! Over here!" she waved her arms and pointed to the table, I saw Eddie suddenly stiffen beside me; I looked up to where Jill was looking and froze.

I heard a sickening crack and a grunting noise, but my eyes were locked on the young male walking towards us, He had pale skin sprinkled with freckles, and flaming red hair, he had kind big blue eyes and a tall lean build. I could have sworn it was Mason.

I looked down to my right hand and saw that the sprit ring Oskana had made for me, and that Lissa topped up for me was still on my finger, so he couldn't have been a ghost. I blinked my eyes a couple of times.

He came closer and smiled at Jill showing off his teeth in a cheeky smile, just the way Mason did, my heart clenched.

"Hey Jill, Eddie, Sydney, Trey, Angeline…very tall guy…and very very beautiful lady." He smirked. My stomach dropped, his voice was exactly the same and he was cocky just like Mason.

"Oh That's Rose our sister and Dimitri her boyfriend, they are visiting" Jill said happily completely unaware that my world was falling apart around me.

"Nice to meet you," he put his hand out to me and I just stared at it, I was afraid to touch it, maybe this was spirit craziness. I heard myself make a strange noise and pull away from his hand, I sounded like a terrified cat or something, I pushed my chair back and stood.

The boy Micah looked at me confused. Suddenly a strong set of hands were around my arm, and they began to pull me away from the table.

I found myself outside on a wooden log bench, Eddie was sitting beside me patting my back gently as I curled in on myself, my whole body shuttering.

"You could see him too right? It's not just me this time?" I asked looking up at Eddie with desperate eyes. Eddie took my hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of it.

"I can see him too Rose, I know, the resemblance is…creepy. The first time I saw him it took everything I had not to throw my arms around him, but he is my roommate, so I've gotten used to it." He answered.

"Does it make it easier?" I asked, I didn't need to finish my sentence because I knew he knew what I meant.

"In a way, it is kind of like I have a part of him back, but Micah will never be Mason, Rose. That kid was one of a kind." I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"You ready to go back inside?" he asked gently. I nodded again.

"Yeah, I think I am." I breathed. Eddie helped me up.

"You might want to be aware, I think you may have broken some of Dimitri's fingers…"Eddie said holding the cafeteria door open for me,

I looked at him bewildered, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Eddie laughed. "When you saw Micah you squeezed Dimitri's hand so hard you broke one of his fingers, maybe even his hand, I'm not too sure, I just knew I had to get you out of there." he replied leading me to the table.

We took our seats again and I smiled at everyone sheepishly, Jill and Sydney were looking at me full of concern but Angeline was off in her own world, staring at Eddie and Trey. I turned to Dimitri and took his hand gingerly.

I leant in and whispered "I'm sorry Dimitri i-" Dimitri cut me off, kissing my lips lightly.

"I completely understand, if you hadn't of broken my finger, I don't think I would have been able to take my eyes off him either. Are you okay?" he asked, playing with the spirit ring around my finger. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile.

"I will be." I replied before turning around and facing Micah with a smile,

"So you're my brother's roommate?" I asked trying to act like they didn't just all see me have a meltdown, Just like Mason, he was courteous and ignored it.

"Yes, I am." He replied smiling at me like we'd know each other for years.

After school we met the group at a restaurant just a little out of the town centre, Everyone sat around the table smiling and laughing, I looked up from my menu to find Adrian staring at me, I met his eyes and smiled, he didn't respond.

"What are you really doing here Rose?" he asked before taking a large sip of his drink, the cup was frosted but I would bet the clothes on my back that it was alcoholic. I looked over at Jill, she shuttered at what ever Adrian was thinking about, I frowned at Adrian.

"Well, you're right, I'm not only here to check on you guys, I have something to tell you." I answered calmly, Dimitri took my hand sitting on the table and gave it a squeeze.

Adrian looked down at our hands then up at my face, "Let me guess, you love birds are engaged?" he asked bitterly, even though we had made up, clearly this was a touchy topic.

Jill squeaked and looked up at me, "Are you Rose?" I could tell that Jill was stuck in the middle, she was happy for Dimitri and I but being in Adrian's head she would feel his hatred and it would affect the way she saw things, I would know.

"No!" I shook my head, "I am not ready to be getting married." I said reaching over and taking a sip of Adrian's drink, I winced, yep. Vodka.

Adrian grunted and looked up at me again with intensity, "Then what is it?" he asked. I let out a large sigh.

"I wanted to wait until after dinner, am I allowed too?" I snapped. Dimitri squeezed my fingers.

"Aw Rose I can't wait until after dinner, all the possibilities going through Adrian's head are killing me," Jill said guilty looking at Adrian.

I frowned and sighed again, Jill pushed a button she knew I couldn't ignore, I knew exactly what she was talking about, When Lissa was denied some kind of knowledge it would drive her crazy, then ultimately me!

"Fine!" I pouted, "This has been a long time coming." I said waiting for them all to be hooked; I was going to draw this out if I could.

"Lissa and I have been working hard on this for weeks," I said looking at all of their faces one by one. Jill was on tender hooks.

The expression on her face was so excited and nervous I couldn't hold out any longer. "The Queen did it, you're safe Jill, Lissa changed the law. She doesn't need a family member to keep the throne." I said turning to her and reaching for her hands.

Suddenly she was up on her feet and smothering herself against me, her agile frame racked with sobs. "Oh Rose!" she sobbed, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

I smiled and soothed her hair holding her close. "Hey Shhh, Lissa and I would do anything for you Jill. You're family, remember." I said taking her head in my hands and looking into her eyes. "You're safe to go home to your family and friends now." She giggled with delight. Jill kissed my cheek before hugging Dimitri then turning to Sydney taking her hands.

Adrian stepped towards me his hands behind his back. "Sorry, I was such a dick before." He said softly, I shook my head.

"Don't stress, I'm just glad I'm going to have you home Adrian, Court is kind of lonely without you." I said honestly. He lent in and kissed my forehead.

I smiled when a second later Dimitri's arms were wrapping around my waist, he lifted me up and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Congratulations, we did it." He said softly brushing my hair behind my ear, I leant in and kissed him slowly a smile on both of our lips.

I heard someone gasp, it was Sydney, when I pulled back I found out why. Eddie had his arms wrapped tightly around Jill, her arms were thrown around his shoulders, he was dipping her till her long blonde hair was brushing the ground, their lips entwined in a passionate kiss. I grabbed Dimitri's arm.

"Aww they are so cute together." I whispered. When they pulled away they just stood there and smiled at each other. We all broke out into laughter, Jill went bright red.

The next morning we all clambered onto the court jet, I sat beside Dimitri, Sydney was staying in court until the Alchemists gave her her next job, so she was sitting beside Adrian, her fingers laced with his, hidden under the arm rest. Eddie sat beside Jill his arm wound around her waist, her head resting on his shoulder, Angeline was coming with us so that we could talk to her family and see if they wanted her back with the keepers or would like her to attend an academy to train to become a real guardian.

Dimitri was kissing my lips softly when I suddenly was pulled into Lissa's head, she was standing outside in the dark courtyard of a restaurant the only thing lighting the little square was thousands of twinkling fairy lights. Christian was down on one knee before her, his hand out-stretched toward her; a tiffany ring box in the palm of his large hand. I pulled back from Dimitri my eyes blinking quickly.

"Queen Vasilissa… will you marry me?" Christian asked his ice blue eyes filled with love and nerves. Lissa stayed silent a minute then let out a loud sob. Throwing herself at him, she almost knocked him over but he clung to her, she grouped his shirt pulling his lips to hers kissing him over and over again, tears running down her face.

When they pulled away breathless Christian smiled up at Lissa like she was the most beautiful thing he had even laid his eyes on. "So is that a yes?" he asked with a small smile.

"YES! YES! A million times yes!" she crooned, Christian picked the box up from the ground, taking the beautiful diamond ring from the box and slowly sliding it on Lissa's long delicate ring finger. They fell into each other again in a passionate kiss.

I pulled from Lissa's head before I saw too much again, I turned to Dimitri my eyes blurry, I hadn't realised the whole time I had been crying. Everyone on the plane was looking at me, I was sobbing loudly.

Dimitri produced a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at my eyes. "What's wrong Roza?" he asked cupping my face, mopping up an escaped tear with his thumb.

"Christian just proposed to Lissa…and she said yes." I stifled smiling at Dimitri. Dimitri's eyes went wider.

"Of course he would wait until we were all gone!" he laughed, I joined in, that was typical Christian, he never did things when you expected him too. Everyone else joined in and I couldn't help the huge grin that stayed on my face the whole rest of the plane ride.

Everything seemed so perfect now; my parents were back together, Jill was safe because of the law change and having Eddie as her guardian, Adrian had found true love in Sydney.

Angeline was going to get the chance to become a real guardian and she was going to do an amazing job, Lissa was going to marry the man of her dreams and be the best Queen the Moroi had ever seen, and i. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the man who completed me so wholly.

I looked over at Dimitri, he was watching me a smile on his lips, I leant in brushing my lips against his.

"I love you Roza," he whispered.

"I love you too Comrade…" I whispered back pressing his hand to my chest so he could feel that even now he made my heart race, and would for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Aww I got really emotional writing the last part! I can't believe this story is done!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**if you felt like I left anything out just let me know,**

**I might be persuaded to write another chapter **

**thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed and followed.**

**Thank you thank you thank you!**

**I will begin writing my new story in the next couple of days,**

**it is going to be a secrete till I write it so watch out for it!**

**here is a little hint: _'We will be going back to where it all began...'_**

**_What do you think I'm going to write about?_**

**I love you all!**

**XOX **

**A.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am really sorry for one of these annoying Author notes, but I thought I was necessary, **

**so that I could let you know that I have uploaded the first chapter to my new story, **

**and I really hope you will read it **

**I don't think I have even seen it done before, I haven't completely decided my ending so I am open to idea's and I would be more than happy to talk to anyone about them.**

**I don't bite, well unless you want me too ;) **

**enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

**My New story ~ The Change Up**

** s/10667330/1/The-Change-up**

**and because I love you, i'm going to write you a little short story thingo.**

**Enjoy**

**Xox**

I turned around swiftly, looking at her reflection through the mirror wasn't enough. I watched as she spun around to face me as well, her dress shimmering and reflecting the mid-day sun. it flowed around her like a waterfall, it looked like it was rippling like a stream ever when she was standing perfectly still. The thousands of tiny hand sewn crystal's glittered as she ran her fingers down the bodice of her wedding dress.

She tightened the champagne coloured sash around her waist and looked down at me, Her Jade-green eyes swimming with excitement. Her make up was perfect, she looked like herself, But better. Lissa 2.0. Her hair was up in an elaborate styled mess of curls, some had been allowed to escape the mass and were trailing down her back, trickling the alabaster skin there.

Lissa's dress was a mix of her modern ideas and a suitable dress for the queen: It had off the shoulder lace sleeves that came to her elbows, but this was no ordinary lace, this lace was the finest money could buy, from her hips to the floor the dress was covered in layers of over lapping tule, that floated and shimmered as she moved, it reminded me subtly or underwater sponge coral. But it was beautiful and Lissa looked amazing.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I looked at her, she gave me a sweet smile before laying her hands flat on her stomach.

"Can you tell . . . " she whispered gently, turning and shifting to look at her profile in the mirror from different angles. I shook my head vigorously.

"No, no one will be able to tell." I took a step forward, my flowing chiffon maid-of-honour dress gliding along behind me, I gently laid my hands on Lissa's stomach and smiled up at her. I bent slightly putting my ear near it. I knew she was only 4 months pregnant but I swear the other day I felt it kick.

"Can you hear mummies butterfly's little Dragomir?" I asked in a sing-song voice.

Lissa let out a chime of musical laughter, "it will be little Ozera, after today." she beamed, lifting her vale to cover her face, she turned to me and I handed her her bouquet of hydrangeas before picking up my own, one cue Jill ran in her cheeks sweetly blushed.

"There ready for you . . . Sis!" she beamed. It had been 2 and a half years since Jill and the rest of the group had returned from Palm Springs and everything was going great, Lissa and Jill really got along, they talked over Skype every second day while she was at school.

it was adorable.

We both squeezed Lissa's hands before we walked down the aisle Jill first then me- I was getting to be a natural at this. first Sonya, then my Mother and father's wedding, now Lissa's and next Adrian and Sydney's I couldn't help the huge grin that I bared as I walked behind Jill. She battered her beautiful lashes at her faithful boyfriend Eddie.

I heard the breath being taken from those watching as Lissa made her appearance, I looked up to Christian, he had a look on his face like he was the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, and really. He was.

When we all made our way to the alter my eyes locked with Dimitri's standing beside Christian, as his best man, his beautiful body clothed in a perfectly tailored suit. The whole ceremony I was split between sheading happy tears for Lissa and staring lovingly into Dimitri's eyes.

After the ceremony and reception Dimitri and I took a moonlight walk around the beautiful gardens that held The newlywed's wedding. The stars were so bright and the air was crisp and warm but Dimitri still - ever the gentleman- laid his coat over my form. When we got to the centre of the garden, the beautiful and biggest fountain I had seen, steam shimmering from the surface Dimitri turned to me. taking my hands in his.

He lowered himself onto his knee and I froze, he opened a box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring i'd ever seen. "Rose Hathaway, as today is your 22nd birthday, I feel it is way over due that I ask you if you will become my wife?" he asked, his heart in his voice. I looked at him my eyes filling with tears.

I smiled down at the man I loved more than anything in this world and let out a tiny giggle. in my head I was screaming Yes from roof tops.

But out loud I replied, "What do you think Dimitri?" before I perched myself on his lap joining my lips with his, he slipped the ring onto my finger and we smiled against his lips like a goof.

"Mrs Belikov. . ." he whispered huskily.

* * *

_(Lissa's dress description in profile) _

_I hope that this little bit more of a titbit makes you all happy, one day I might revisit and go even further of what happens to_

_Rose and Dimitri, maybe even their wedding, with a little baby Ozera running around! How cute! _

_Let me know if in the future you would like that! _

_Thank you all for reading_

_I love you all! _

_XOX_

_A. _


End file.
